A Spectacular Train Wreck
by Infinityscripts
Summary: This is the story of how we fell in love. Well, more of how she fell in love, I kind of just face planted. *Modern High School AU, Faramir x Eowyn. Themes of depression, self harm, suicide. Full summary inside* Put on hold until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**/ SUMMARY/**

**We were best friends ever since the first grade and I didn't plan to let that change. But as time passed, I could see it, every day the sadness seemed to prevail. She told me to give up on her; I even considered it for a while. But I could never bring myself to do it in the end. She was just… well she was Eowyn. **

**This is the story of how we fell in love.**

**Warning: cursing, themes of depression. Self harm and suicide mentioned in later chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **

**This story will mention several brands, teams, events, and people that don't particularly have anything to do with LOTR. I DON'T MAKE A PROFIT FROM THIS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Not the characters, the items, the words, ANYTHING! Please don't sue me! **

Sweat poured down my face as the August sun beat down on us from above. Practice was over, it had been for several minutes, but I still couldn't catch my breath. Taking another swig from the Nike bottle, I sat down on the bleacher, pulling off my helmet and setting it in my lap so that I could get some wind on my already heated face. I twisted my arm around for a moment, making sure that it was actually on. Everyone else had head to the locker rooms; some didn't even bother to change before getting in their cars and driving off. I took another gulp, and then stood up, eyeing the scene that played out around me. My Dad stood over by the equipment shed, talking to a few of the scouts who had come to watch our practice. Boromir was throwing the football just a few more times, getting whatever practice he could in before it was time to go home. I didn't wait for Dad to look at me or give me a cue to go; I just got up and went.

The locker room was the epitome of B.O. I had to breathe through my mouth for a few seconds before I got the courage to inhale through my nose, and damn, we smelled awful.

"Hey, great job today, Faramir." Legolas, the running back said to me as he pulled a shirt over his head. The guy was alright, although he never really seemed to understand that I wasn't interesting in smoking a joint or getting wasted.

"Thanks," I said, stripping down and jumping into the shower before our conversation really had a chance to escalate. After a few minutes of standing under the water and trying to differentiate between what was dirt and what was bruises, I heard the volume lower to silence almost all at once as the doors creaked shut. Turning the water off and then drying up a bit, I threw on the shirt that smelled the least like road kill, as well as some old sweats. Grabbing my duffle bag and keys, I left the locker room, pulling my phone out in the process despite the aches in my arms. I really, really should have practiced this summer.

"One missed text." I mumbled, dialing the password and then flipping to my homepage. The overwatered grass squished beneath my feet and I could hear the faint shutting of car doors as I made my way to the parking lot. Using my long practiced skills and scratched up sunglasses, I was finally able to see the message on the IPhone screen through the glare of the midday sun.

_Hey, what are you doing?_

It was from Eowyn, simple and easygoing, despite the conversation that we had had the previous night. I couldn't help but shake my head in exasperation- how in the hell could she be okay so soon after all of that?

_Just got done with practice, about to drive, call me._

It didn't take long for me to find my car, a Mazda 3 2014 sedan, parked over by the tennis courts as always. Boromir drove an rx8, and he and Dad always drove together, not that I felt very left out, I actually kind of preferred it that way.

The minute I put the key in the ignition I cranked up the AC and backed out- albeit a little quickly, but I wasn't about to take a chance at running into one of those scouts. They could have Boromir, I didn't really care either way.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I slid open the call without a second thought as I pulled onto the boulevard.

"Hey."

"Hey," came her voice back, she wasn't crying, which was good. She seemed absolutely normal actually, which was even better.

"Wanna come watch Chainsaw Massacre XII?" she questioned, as if she was suggesting places to eat or homework study. I laughed, "We've seen that a thousand times."

I was eighty percent sure that I could hear her eyes roll over the phone. "Do you want to or not?"

"I do Wyn, I really do." I said, leaning on the horn as an anonymous jerk cut me off, probably a Mordor student, undoubtedly a Mordor student. "My dad has some sort of dinner tonight though; all of our neighbors and members of "high society" will be there."

"Sounds fun."

"Hell no." I said; bringing my speed down a little bit when I reached to road to my subdivision. The marble embroidered sign said: 'The White City,' which was quite the humble name for a neighborhood of spoiled slobs. "But I if I skip out he'll give me an hour long lecture about how I need to get my priorities straight, why I shouldn't focus on my social life, why I shouldn't talk to people who aren't like me, why I need to focus more on football-"

"Why you should be more like Boromir?" she finished, and I grunted. "Pretty much."

Pulling into the driveway and taking the keys out, I grabbed my duffle bag and went to open our ridiculously huge garage door, which led to our ridiculous huge garage, which was storage for our ridiculously huge house.

"Maybe later I'll drive over afterwards, if I suck up to him enough he should let me go." I said, not bothering to turn on the kitchen light or shut the garage door as I bounded upstairs.

"Unless you don't want to go." She said so quietly, I almost didn't hear her. Sometimes, when she was really down, she would do that. Mumble something and then hope nobody heard, I hated it, because I heard, I always did.

"Course I do Wyn." I said, turning on the light to my room and kicking off my shoes. I paused for a moment, mentally debating on whether or not I should bring the subject of her ex up. Aragorn, class president and practically everyone's dream boy, had led her on for quite a while this summer. I knew it wouldn't last, I told her it wouldn't, but she didn't believe me, so I didn't press the subject. Lo and behold, not a week before school starts he breaks up with her, already posting pictures on Facebook of his new girlfriend, Arwen- captain of the drama club. I was thoroughly pissed, I knew he'd do it of course; all guys she had ever been with were only doing it to pass time. Eowyn was far too forgiving and kind, and they used it against her.

When it had happened, she called me, asking me to come pick her up from some party in downtown. It was midnight, but I didn't care, I'd face my dad's wrath any day if I didn't have to hear her voice like that again. Upon driving up to the house, Eowyn flung open my car door without a word and then slammed it behind her. Then she just sat down in the passenger seat and curled up in a ball. I put my hand on her back and tried to comfort her, but she told me to drive, that she wanted to get as far away from that place as possible, and so I did. Only later did I find out that Aragorn had been chatting up other girls the entire time, and when she confronted him, the asshole simply said, "If you don't like it, leave."

It still pissed me off every time I thought about it.

I heard the door downstairs open and shut, and then my dad's voice rang through the house. "Faramir!"

"Hey Wyn, I gotta go." I said, "Dad's home, and if I plan on watching the Zombie Blood Bath V, I probably shouldn't ignore him."

"_Chainsaw Massacre XII_," She corrected. "Text me okay?"

"Faramir!"

"Promise." I said, ending the call and making my way downstairs as quickly as I could, despite the soreness in my legs. I successfully managed to put my hair up in a ponytail as I walked down the stairs. As was tradition the entire season for our team to grow our hair out, but we'd cut it off as soon as it was over, and I was a little too excited to chop it off.

"Yeah?" I questioned when I reached the foot of the stairs. Boromir was stretched out on the couch, texting in one hand and chugging Gatorade with the other. Dad stood in the kitchen, looking through his address book.

"I need you to mow the lawn." He said, and I practically shriveled up inside. Normally I'd be fine with this, but the heat of the summer combined with my asthma would make it torture. I nodded stiffly, eager to please him so that I could get the heck out of there.

"I can do it Dad!" Boromir offered, not looking up from his phone. "Little Bro did it last week anyways."

Finally, my Dad looked up from his address books, grey eyes giving me a cold stare. "No Boromir, I think Faramir needs to put on a bit of muscle. He had quite the time trying to block that tackle from Haldrihm today."

I clenched my teeth; did he even try to be a douche? Or did it just come naturally? "I'll go mow it." I mumbled, running upstairs to grab shoes before heading outside. Boromir spared me a sympathetic glance, but Dad said nothing, only went back to messing with his phone and that annoying little book. I wouldn't say I hated anyone really, I didn't really hate in general. But if I did hate someone, it would be him.

The lawn was hell, far bigger than what we needed (we didn't even have dogs!) and far too many hedges to mow around, but I got it done as fast as I could, if only to have time to take another shower before getting dressed for dinner. I checked my phone again before heading downstairs.

_Aragorn texted me._

I growled a bit, shaking my head in disbelief. _Ignore him. He's a douche._

Not a moment later my phone vibrated again, _You driving me to school tomorrow?_

I groaned aloud. The first day of school was only twelve hours away, had summer really gone by _that_ fast? _Yeah, seven thirty?_

_Awesome. Call me if you can come over, have fun at dinner._

_If you come over here and shoot me I'll pay for gas._

It took a moment for her to text back. _Only if I get interest._

I grinned, shoving my phone in my top dresser drawer. The door opened and closed downstairs as unfamiliar voices filled my house, buttoning up the top few snaps on my shirt, I made my way downstairs, genuinely hoping that it would be over soon.

/

**Hey! So this is a new story that I've had in the works for a few weeks now. In case you didn't see earlier in the description it's going to be a basic high school romance/ humor/ hurt comfort AU with a bit of an LOTR twist. There will be themes of depression (mostly on Eowyn's part) and darker circumstances will come up in future chapters (Self harm, mentions of suicide) if that triggers you, don't read it. I've been struggling with depression all of my life, and I can honestly tell you that any emotion Eowyn feels in the fic will be something that I have experience with. I've seen it all folks, and depression ain't pretty, no matter how glamorous some people make it out to be. My idea for this was highly inspired by Coldplay's song "The Scientist." I'm a major Coldplay geek by the way! 40 songs on my ipod so far. Always have and always will love them.**

**Forgive me for making some of the characters OOC, and for the Aragorn bashing. I LOVE ARAGORN. I just needed an antagonist, and this was the only one that worked for me. Not sure how long this will be, depends on the feedback I get or whether anyone likes it at all. I probably won't be posting as much for this fic as I do for "The Days That Have Passed," but if one person tells me they like it, I'll keep writing. **

**-Infinityscripts**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Minor themes of self harm and depression, as well as intense friend-zoning.**

**Disclaimer: I again, mention several brands, people, bands, movies, etc that I don't own. I don't own LOTR. I don't make a profit on any of this. Don't sue me por vavor!**

"Boromir's the quarterback for Gondor High then?" asked Mrs. Thengel, a petite old woman with a hooked nose and tight lips.

"Oh yes, quite skilled too, if you ask… well anyone." My Dad said, taking a nimble sip from his wineglass. Why the hell was he drinking wine? He never drank wine. Beer? Yes, almost every day. But wine? Where did we even get wine?

Boromir grinned sheepishly beside me, scratching the back of his head as he shoved another spoonful of pasta in his mouth. I couldn't blame any of them for admiring him over me. Boromir was bigger, stronger, funnier, and just an all-around great guy._ I_ even had a bit of a bro-crush on him. Me? Well I played football. Not particularly well, nowhere near as well as my older brother. I liked history, and I liked my culinary class. I liked to eat hot dogs and sleep outside, I liked to drive around aimlessly in the middle of the night, and I liked to go toilet papering with Eowyn whenever we had had a particularly bad day. I was average, Boromir was perfect, was there ever much competition?

"Faramir's a pretty great offensive lineman, if you ask me." said Boromir, his voice drawing me from my thought as I attempted to chew my food a little faster in the hopes that I wouldn't spit food when asked a question. To mine (and my Dad's) great relief, I didn't make much of a fool of myself when Mr. Thengel asked:

"You're a junior, Faramir? Or a senior?"

"Senior," I said, stumbling over the word, but I didn't really care, I was just glad my Dad wasn't ticked, yet. When would this be over?

"Isn't- Boromir a senior as well?" asked Jarykl Gerthyniad, the single man living next door who I was 86% sure was an evil scientist. He always, _always_ wore this white lab coat, and had weird green and blue stains all over all of his clothes. Whatever he was, he made big money if he was able to live in 'The White City,"

"Ah, yes." said my Dad, glancing my way in a silent order to keep my mouth shut, I happily obliged. "We had Boromir in September, Faramir in June, the latter being a mistake, I'm afraid. My younger son was quite unexpected. "

I clamped my teeth down on my tongue as they all shared a light hearted laugh. Well, all except Boromir, who just kind of looked at his plate. My dad shot me a look, telling me to laugh as well, so I did the best I could. What in the hell was so funny? My dad just called me a _mistake._ I mean, I knew I was. He always told me that they hadn't expected my mom to be pregnant just a few weeks after they had Boromir. I'm pretty sure that if he had had it his way, Dad would have had me aborted, letting me slip quietly from his life as if I never happened, because Dad didn't make _mistakes._ There was no use in two sons after all, right? Especially one with asthma who couldn't play football to save his life; it was moments like these when I really missed my mom. She'd never, _ever_ tolerate him talking to me like that. She'd never put up with this bullshit. But she was gone, and it was just us now. And I had to make do with what I had.

"I'm glad you gave me a little brother though, Dad." Boromir, seeming to sense my distress, interrupted the laughter. "Faramir's great at football, and at school, and definitely at saving my ass from getting ran over by those giants from Mordor."

"I'm sure you'd manage," said Dad, who seemed to have no idea how his words were affecting me. I needed to get out before I flipped the table.

"Excuse me," I muttered, pushing my chair out. "Just gotta run to the restroom."

I didn't glance back as I made my way out of the dining room, ignoring the looks that our guests gave me. There was a bathroom on the first floor, but I ignored it and ran straight upstairs to my bedroom, thankful that the dining room and staircase were a safe distance apart so they wouldn't see my face, which I was sure was red and made me look thoroughly pissed.

I shut my door behind me, clenching my fists so I wouldn't punch anything, did he _have _to do that? Sure he made me feel like shit all of the time, but in public?

The door opened and as Boromir came in, his eyes knowing.

"What the actual hell was that?" I asked, being careful not to raise my voice too loud. "Does he think that I find it funny or something? Does he think it pleases me when he makes me look like an idiot in front of all of those people?"

"I don't know." Boromir said, shaking his head in exasperation. "I seriously wish I knew what his problem was. "

"Yeah, me too." I said, maybe a bit sarcastically; because to be honest, I didn't want to know. I didn't want to know why he hated my guts or felt the need to verbally abuse me every time he saw me. I didn't want to know what made me a bad son.

"You better get downstairs," I said, taking my phone from the top drawer of my dresser, "They'll be missing you."

"You know how ticked he'll be if you don't show up either," said Boromir, but I wasn't listening. Six missed calls… from Eowyn.

Shit.

"What is it?"

"I need to go." I said, quickly. "It's Eowyn."

Boromir didn't press it, which I was grateful for. My brother knew how good of friends we were, and although I hadn't told him, he seemed to know that I was beginning to like her, like, actually_ like_ her.

"I'll tell them you got sick or something." Boromir said, opening the door to head back downstairs. "But Dad's going to kick your ass if when he realizes you snuck out."

"I don't care," I said, grabbing my keys and following him down the stairs. "Thanks Boromir."

"Good luck," said my older brother, and I nodded, opening the front door as quietly as I could and tiptoeing out.

I ran the moment the door shut behind me, immediately heading towards my car that was parked strategically by the porch. Once I was in, I dialed her contact, and then shoved the key in the ignition, not looking behind me before I pulled out.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

Her voice mail came on, and I felt a bit sick inside. I sped up a bit, thankful that there were no cops around. All I knew was that I had to get to her house, and fast.

I called her again, and again, and again, and still no answer. Each time I heard her voice mail I felt my heart drop a bit more. This had happened before, once before, and it had been bad. For the first time in few months I actually said a prayer.

_Please, God, let her be alright._

The streets and lights zoomed past as I drove further from the town, and farther into the countryside. Her house was small, three bedrooms and a little shed outback. She lived with her brother and her uncle, and even with three bedrooms that house was cramped.

I pulled into the driveway, not bothering to lock my car door behind me as I bolted to the porch, pulling at the handle but finding it locked, I knocked a few times, and then rang the doorbell, all the while repeating that prayer in my head.

_Please, God, let her be alright._

The door opened to Eomer. Her older brother was in his college jersey, shaving cream smothered over half of his face and a toothbrush in his mouth. He didn't say anything, just stood aside to let me in. Eomer never really asked me questions, because there wasn't much to question. I was there for her, and that was the only reason.

Her door was down the hall on the right, and I didn't waste any time getting to it and knocking (because you didn't just _not_ knock on a girl's door, you just didn't)

"It's open." Her voice was really, really quiet, which scared me. Slowly, I turned the handle.

Her room was- well, it was her's. My room was covered in Nike logos and dirty clothes with a queen sized bed and a bathroom all to myself. Her's was at least half that size, with self-painted walls and posters covering almost every inch, even the ceiling. A shelf was beside the window, full of books that I was sure I'd read if I ever became good at reading. Her bed was tiny, and usually covered in really, really random stuff. Hair brushes, nail polish, forks, water guns, movie cases, seriously- you named it and it was there. She currently sat on her floor, back leaned up against the bed and headphones in ears with the volume way up. She saw me, but didn't say anything, only closed her eyes and let her head rest against the side of her mattress.

I closed the door behind me and went to sit next to her, wanting to ask but not really wanting to know.

"Hey," she said, taking out an earbud and handing it to me. I put it in and almost cringed, her volume was _way_ up.

"Ed… Sheeran? Or Coldplay?" I questioned, and she gave me an accusing glance. "How the hell do you not know the difference?"

I shrugged, music was great, and I liked it, but there were far too many bands and far too many genres for me to keep up. If it sounded good, I listened, if it didn't, I didn't.

"Coldplay," she mumbled, and I took the Ipod from her hands (thoroughly surprised it didn't require an all-out cage match to wrestle the device from her, as it always had).

"A Rush of Blood to the Head?" I questioned, it had good bass, but the lyrics were beyond sad. I turned the volume down.

"What happened Wyn?"

She didn't really look at me, just kind of stared at the wall. "Uncle's psychiatrist came over today." She mumbled, running a hand through her blond hair that wasn't quite curly or quite straight.

"Is there something _else_ wrong with him?" I questioned. It was in seventh grade when her parents had died, both in a car crash, and her and her brother moved in with their uncle Theoden and cousin, Theodred. It was not a year later that Theodred was shot in an alleyway after getting in with a bad crowd. Ever since then her uncle had been mentally unstable, quick to anger and slowly to speak, I'd witnessed him throwing chairs around and yelling at them for no real reason, other than someone forgot to sweep the floor or take out the trash. I felt bad for the guy, I really did, but that didn't justify anything he did to them.

"No, nothing's up with Theoden." She said quietly, her grey eyes were pink and the skin around them swollen, she had been crying, hard. "His Psychiatrist, Grima, was just… Ugh." She shook her head, but I didn't say anything, just listened intently. "Who in their right minds would name their kid Grima? I mean, he was bound to be a jackass since, birth, I tell you."

"What did he do?"

She shook her head again, and I resisted the urge to reach out and grab her hand. _Just friends_. I told myself. _That's all she wants_.

"He checked up on Theoden, asked him some questions and gave him a prescription, you know." Eowyn said, "And then he came to talk to me. He told me that it was my fault that Theoden's been so screwed up lately. He told me that I need to stop being so selfish, and that I was letting my uncle down. He basically told me off right in the living room. Eomer wasn't home; my uncle didn't give two shits. I told him to back off, that he didn't know what he was talking about. I might have yelled a bit, I don't know, I was pissed. Then he just… he just… he said, 'Should I be your psychiatrist too? Looks like there's more than one mental person in the family.'"

I saw one tear fall from her eye, she thought I didn't notice it as she ran her sleeve over her face so fast, but I did. I didn't really give a damn about the friendzone at that moment, I just threw my arm over her shoulder's and pulled her close to me.

"What an ass." I said, utterly pissed off. Why was everyone out to get her lately?

"Aragorn kept texting me too." She said, "He called me and stuff, trying to say sorry, but I just told him that he was being a royal douchepants, and to get the hell away from me."

I resisted the urge to curse. "Shall we go toilet papering?"

She laughed a bit, which made me hopeful.

We sat there quietly, and I just played with her hair for a little bit. Was she uncomfortable? I wasn't, I never really was around her. Eowyn had always just, been there. I never once, in ten years we had been friends, wondered whether or not she would be there for me, or whether or not I wanted to be there for her.

"How low did you get…?" I questioned after a while, noticing that she was wearing her favorite green sweatshirt, in the middle of August.

"Low…" she said quietly, and I felt a bit of me sink. I didn't reach for her wrist to look for evidence, I didn't really need to. She started getting like this not long after she moved in with her uncle. Except in those days I didn't have a way to come help her on her bad nights. Let's just say I was excited for my license for more than one reason.

"Hey Wyn?" I whispered.

"Hm?"

"I love you." I said, then added, "As a friend, of course."

She laughed against my chest. "Of course."

I swore to myself then that if I ever met Grima I would throw him out a window, from a twenty story building, onto train tracks, with radioactive spikes. Right after I threw Aragorn out, of course.

"Shall we watch Chainsaw Massacre VII?" I asked, "I'll take you toilet papering afterwards."

"Yeah, sounds good." She said, getting to her feet. She wasn't crying anymore, which pushed some of the weight from my shoulders, but not enough of it.

We made our way to the main room, which housed a little twelve by twelve early 00's TV set on a worn out coffee table. She popped an already waiting disc in and joined me on the couch, not quite far away but not as close as I would have preferred.

About twenty minutes into the horrible acting and ridiculous amounts of fake blood, Eomer emerged from the kitchen, bowl of popcorn in one hand and a bowl of skittles in the other. (Don't ask me why, Eowyn was a sugar junky) He didn't say a word as he came to sit directly between us on the torn up love seat, forcing us both to scoot over a bit in order to not be sat on. Handing Eowyn the bowl of skittles and me the bowl of popcorn, he leaned back, making sure to take up as much space between us as possible.

She looked at me, and I looked at her, and together, we shared a silent laugh before turning to watch the terribly filmed movie, although I was pretty sure she didn't know how sentimental it was to me. It was after all- her favorite.

/

**Hello Guys! I got a lot of positive feedback for this really fast, so I wrote up another chapter! I hope you like it, any input? Just let me know! annafan, thanks for giving me some tips as well as letting me know about the typos in chapter one. **** And yes, to all of my reviewers, Legolas does indeed make a good stoner/football player/ fabulous elf, glad you all like it so far! Read and review!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	3. Chapter 3

I thought about not going home at all that night.

When the movie was over, Eomer stood up and announced that he was going to bed, and then just stared at me until I awkwardly excused myself, being sure to give Eowyn a wink and a grin before leaving her house.

Eomer really was a cool guy. He was currently going to school for his master's in marine biology, while playing basketball on the side. I guess you could say I looked up to him in a way, for the fact that he'd held his family together for so long. Theoden had been sacked earlier that year for gross misconduct. I never really asked what exactly he did, but I could infer that it wasn't something to be taken lightly- Theoden could never get a job after that. So Eomer worked full time while taking night classes, doing whatever odd job he could find along the way. I managed to convince my dad to hire him out as a handy man a few times, and even then they barely scraped by. Eowyn was working at a coffee shop downtown, and I often provided her with rides, gas was damn expensive.

I took my keys out of my pocket and pulled open the door to my Mazda. The moment I was seated, I checked my phone; I had a text form Boromir.

_Get your ass home, now._

Sent at nine, I thought to myself. I checked the time- twelve twenty three.

And that's what led up to the dilemma of me sitting in my driveway, hands still on the steering wheel, car still running, as I mentally debated whether I should go inside or sleep out there. I was starting to favor the later, but I knew that the best way to avoid my father's wrath was to go through with it.

So I got out, locking the door behind me and pocketing my phone as I made my way to the porch. The door flung open before I could grasp the handle.

I stood unflinching in my father's gaze. He wore his custom black pajama robe, along with matching pants and shirt. His face was set in a grim line, his eyes not once leaving me. Good Lord I was in trouble.

"Midnight, Faramir?" he asked, stepping back and motioning for me to enter the house. I did, albeit a little hesitantly. I cringed as he slammed the door behind us. Boromir sat on the couch, looking at us but not saying a word.

"Where in the hell were you?" he said, his voice in a hiss. "Do you have any idea of how much you embarrassed me tonight? Any?!"

"I'm sorry," I said weakly, for I had learned from experience that it was in my best interest not to argue, to let him have the last word.

"Where were you- hm?" he questioned, stepping towards me menacingly. He was about my height, maybe a little smaller, but he still scared the shit out of me from some reason.

"I was at Eowyn's." I said honestly. "She needed my help with-"

"I don't give damn about what she needed help with!" He growled. "You left without my permission, you were out past curfew, and you went to a girl's house. If you were eighteen I would kick you out on the streets right now without a second thought," his eyebrows lowered as his voice grew in anger. "And don't think for a second that I wouldn't. "

"I'm sorry," I said again, not sure of what I could do to change my situation save apologize.

My dad laughed- he really freaking laughed. "I am embarrassed to call you my son."

I felt myself wince as if I had been slapped, because I felt like I had. I felt as if I had just been stabbed and then left to bleed out.

"Dad!"

We both turned as Boromir stood from the couch, and I silently pleaded with him. _Don't_, _you don't need to have him hate you too._

But my brother ignored me; simply glaring at my Dad with a look I hadn't really seen him give anyone, except maybe some Mordor students on an opposing team.

"Why do you do it?" Boromir questioned. "Why can't you just treat him like you care? Why can't you just treat him like me?"

"He is _not_ you."

"But if he was would you be as angry as you are now?" My brother all but shouted. "Are you embarrassed to call me your soon too?"

"No." my Dad muttered, and I felt something squirm inside of me.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he is not you!"

Silence fell, Boromir staring down my father who was glancing angrily between the two of us.

Dad sighed, then said, "Boromir, you haven't let me down-"

"-and Faramir has?"

"Yes!" my dad said, looking at me. "He has."

I didn't really bother to look back before turning to walk up the stairs. I heard my Dad shout after me- "I'm taking your car!" But I didn't really care; I simply stomped into my room to slam the door on their argument.

I was done- entirely done.

That night I fell asleep with my shoes on.

My alarm went off at six thirty, and I managed to roll out of bed without breaking my neck- a feat in which I was proud of. I wasn't particularly excited for school, I simply took a shower and threw on a pair of pants and a shirt, brushing my teeth and hair, the entire time trying to block out the events of last night. So it was true then? My Dad liked Boromir more than me, _preferred_ him over me. Why? I didn't know, I didn't care. I just wanted this day to end as quickly as it started.

I thanked God that we weren't driving him to school that morning. Boromir grabbed us some protein shakes to drink on the way as we headed out the door, not saying a word to my father as he sat at the table going over newspapers and scribbling in that annoying little book.

"Did you get into trouble last night?" I questioned as Boromir started the car, my brother didn't meet my eyes, only shook his head as he pulled out of the drive way, gaze fixed on the road ahead.

"Are we picking up Eowyn?" he questioned as we turned out of "The White City,"

"Yeah," I said, "If that's alright."

"Sure," said Boromir, and not a noise filled the air as we drove, weaving our way onto that little road in the middle of nowhere that led to her house.

"Hey Faramir?" he questioned, splintering the silence, "I'm sorry about Dad."

"Don't be." I said with a shrug as we drew nearer to her house and I shot her a text that we were there to pick her up. "He's always been like that."

"Yeah," Boromir agreed as he slowed to a stop into her gravel driveway. Her door opened not a moment later, Eowyn appearing and giving me a confused wave.

"Boromir?" She questioned as she threw her bag in the back seat, coming to sit behind it and shut the door.

"Nice to see you too." My brother said sarcastically, and I gave him a good natured shove. "Get over yourself."

Eowyn and I talked about irrelevant things as we drove to school, Boromir just sitting quietly, occasionally honking at other drivers that he recognized as fellow students. He was after all- considerably popular.

As we pulled into the student parking lot, Boromir glanced at me, and then at Eowyn. "We have practice after school." He said, "We can still take you home, but it'll be late."

"Fine by me," she said with a shrug as we got out of the car. It didn't take long for Boromir to spot a group of girls a couple lanes down, and he gave us a short "See ya," as he made his way towards them. I grinned and shook my head, some things never changed.

"Does he have to go after every female within fifty miles?" I questioned, stepping onto the curb as Eowyn joined. The blonde shrugged, her now straightened hair falling off her shoulder and onto her back. "I never goes after me."

" 'cause he knows you're not an idiot." I said, and resisted the urge to add: _and he knows I would kill him if he did._

Eowyn stopped dead in her tracks, her hand coming up to point across the school yard, and I followed its direction to find Aragorn standing with Arwen under a tree, kissing her thoroughly, the two oblivious to the stares of other students.

"God damnit." She said under her breath, and I sighed, "Ignore him Wyn, he's not worth the energy."

"He's coming over here." She said quickly, and I looked to indeed see him with Arwen, his arm draped over her shoulder as they made their way to the student parking lot, not necessarily to us, but the fact that they would see us was inevitable.

Eowyn huffed, eyebrows knitted before she looked up at me, a look on her face that I knew meant she was up to no good.

"Quick, hold my hand."

I was almost certain that I had a brain aneurism, or that I had gone deaf, or been hit in the face with a baseball bat.

"What?" I questioned, hoping against hope as my cheeks turned red.

"I want to make him jealous." She muttered, "What part of 'hold my hand' did you not understand?"

"Right, right." I said, tentatively reaching for her hand and nearly passing out when she intertwined our fingers. Eowyn then pulled me forward as we set off into a casual walk; all the while her eyes glancing at Aragorn, all the while mine fixed on her.

"Get much sleep last night?" she questioned, and I had to think hard to process her question before I could answer.

"No, not really." I said, fighting down my heart beat. Aragorn and Arwen were approaching, and the minute they passed she would let go.

"Shame." She said, now looking at me, not once having her eyes wander to the other couple, something that made my insides swell in happiness. Did she have any idea what she was doing?

"Was it your dad then?"

I nodded. "Just another rant about how useless I am, how I should be more like Boromir- you know how it goes."

"Well you did leave pretty late last night." She said, managing to fish a pack of skittles from her pocket with her left hand and opening it with her teeth- how on earth was she able to eat that much sugar without getting sick? I eyed her form. She probably weighed one-thirty five-ish. Not a twig but by no means overweight. She still fussed about things like that constantly, and it made me feel really, really upset. Because Eowyn was damn near perfect, if only she'd realize it.

I glanced up, but found that Aragorn and Arwen were nowhere in sight. I craned my head around to see that they had passed us some time ago. Why was she still holding my hand? Did I really care?

It was only when the bell rang a moment later, and we were late for class, did she let go, perfectly unaware of just how flustered I was. Of course she wouldn't know. We were just friends after all- why on earth would _I_ have an effect on _her?_ She was just trying to make her ex jealous, that was all- no other reason.

And yet I was still pretty out of it when I got to first period. I found myself smiling like an idiot at random times, ignoring every word the teacher said.

Shit- this wasn't good.

/

**Chapter 3! A little bit happier than the last one!**

**ThurinRanger, Toilet papering is a kind of prank- it's when you cover somebodies house, bushes, trees, yard, mailbox, car, EVERYTHING in toilet paper. If you google image for "Toilet Papering Houses," you'll see what it looks like. It's a pretty common practice where I live to toilet paper somebody as a way to get back at them. Thanks for the question! Sorry if that wasn't clear to you!**

**Not much to say about this chapter, other than Denethor is a jerk, but what else is new? :D**

**Read and review! Let me know if you've got a suggestion for where to send this, I'm kind of playing by ear right now. THANK YALLS!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	4. Chapter 4

You know, it really shouldn't have mattered to me that they were eyeing her up.

We were just heading in on our third day of school; I was going to set out for my culinary class right after I walked her to creative writing. The day started simple enough, Boromir had driven us over to the school (I was going to get my car back the next week) and as he shoved off to see some friends, Eowyn and I just kind of wandered the halls. Her backpack was fully packed, (she'd be taking six AP classes that year, SIX!) while I had just dropped all of my stuff off in my classroom. We still had about twenty or so minutes to kill, so we just walked and talked, the entire time I hoped that Aragorn would walk by and she'd have the random inclination to grab my hand, but to my dismay it never occurred.

After while I started to notice these guys from the cross country team walking behind us, a couple of twigs named Figwit and Haldir, both fairly cocky and annoying. They whispered to each other, and if I strained my ears I could catch every other word.

"Damn…"

"Eomer's sister?"

"She's fine…"

I turned sharply, only to see that their eyes were on Eowyn, and not on her hair or her backpack or even her legs. I resisted the urge to beat the shit out of them right then and there. Eowyn was a lady, and definitely too good for them, and there was much more vocabulary describing her than just "Damn…"

She didn't really wear form fitting stuff, just some jeans and shirt, but I couldn't really blame them for looking, she was after all- pretty easy on the eyes. Still, did they have to whisper?

"I bet she would…"

I was about to swirl around before they could finish the comment, but Eowyn already had.

"You can screw off, now." She said to them, blue eyes in a glare. I grinned a little bit, I should have known she'd defend herself- she was after all, Eowyn. Figwit's and Haldir's cheeks got fairly red, and they awkwardly ducked away. I let out a laugh.

"What is it?" Eowyn questioned incredulously, and I put my hands up in a defensive manner. "Nothing Wyn, I was just about to freak out on them, should have remembered you don't take shit."

She laughed good-naturedly. "Not from those guys anyways."

"Hey…" I questioned slowly, "Has Aragorn still been texting you?"

"Nope!" she said with a grin, "I think our hand-holding thing worked. I'm starting to get over him."

"Good," I said, blushing slightly at the memory. "Definitely not worth your time."

I walked her to class after that, and continued on with my fairly monotonous day. Since it was hardly the first week of school there wasn't much homework, and I basically fooled around on my phone or with friends in all of my classes. Before I knew it, it was three o'clock and I was headed to the field for football, already cringing at the thought of being in the presence of my dad.

Thankfully, the guy hardly even looked at me; he only talked to Boromir for a while and yelled orders as we went through our all too familiar conditioning routine. By the time we had ran a mile, done a hundred-ish pushups and sit ups, and completed various stretches, I was ready to pass out. The heat and humidity combined with the fact that I could hardly breathe made me have an intense need to run to my bag ever every so often to take my inhaler. The rest of the guys understood and didn't really blink at it, my dad however, noticed. He always glared at me every time I left the field to breathe, but he had never said anything until now.

"Faramir, for shit's sake, why can't you just be like the rest of them?" he questioned angrily after practice that day. I had spotted Eowyn sitting on the stands waiting for her ride, and was about to head to the locker rooms when he stopped me. Genuinely tired of it, I almost punched at his cruel words, I was close.

"Dad, you know why." I huffed, running a hand through my drenched hair (I really needed to bathe) "I have asthma; I can hardly breathe during this stuff!"

"Lindir has asthma too, but I don't see him running off the field every five minutes!" he exclaimed, eyebrows knitted angrily. Lindir was Figwit's twin brother, and let's just say they had their flaws.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, not really in the mood to argue. Dad had this thing about appearances, we had to look perfect all of the time, and if we weren't helping his image he'd let me know. "I'll try harder next time."

To my relief, he nodded. "Alright, go change."

I took a shower and threw on clothes as quickly as possible, and then went to find Eowyn sitting in the grass outside the locker room, Boromir stood next to her, and for a very terrifying moment I thought that my dad might have been riding with us. My brother seemed to sense my fear, and shook his head reassuringly. Dad had driven to school on his own that day, we weren't taking him home.

"Shall we?" I asked, helping Eowyn up from the ground.

"What did Dad want?" questioned Boromir as we made our way to the student parking lot, I shrugged, trying to not look too overwhelmed at the fact that my Dad was basically asking me not to breath.

"He was just pissy that I have to take an inhaler." I said, and Eowyn scoffed beside me, "What does he expect you to do then? Pass out? Have an attack?"

"He'd probably be happy with either of those," I responded honestly, and then attempting to change the subject, "Anything new with you, Wyn?"

The blonde beside me shrugged, "Figwit and Haldir won't leave me alone," she said, "Their just a couple of ignorant little twats."

We all shared a laugh, all the while I tried to restrain the anger that I felt over her words. I understood that guys liked her; I wouldn't be surprised if every male in the school, gay or not gay, had a thing for her. But I seriously didn't appreciate the catcalling and staring, Eowyn deserved to be respected, she wasn't a toy.

Boromir unlocked the car and we all got in, this time I sat in the back with Wyn though, just to make her feel a little less isolated.

As we drove, we discussed our days, our woes and fortunes, just exactly how many tries it took to get a crumbled paper into the trash can or how Boromir had gotten the numbers of five girls (which was surprisingly few)

My phone beeped and I opened a text from my dad. _You get your car back tomorrow; I want to ride with Boromir, _it said, and I almost threw the stupid device out the window. What the hell did he mean? Was I not good enough to drive with? Was he just saying this to piss me off? Both, I decided.

Eowyn read the text over my shoulder, and rolled her eyes. "What a douche." She said, but grew silent as we pulled into her driveway, her face strained.

"What is it Wyn?"

"Grima's here." She said, gesturing vaguely to the beat up sedan in her driveway.

"Want me to come inside with you?"

Her head snapped over to me, "Nah, it's alright. Besides, we don't want Boromir waiting out here all day."

I wanted to invite her over, to take her to ice cream, anything, but I knew all too well that my dad was on the verge, and getting him any tenser would be bad for me in the long run. Still, this Grima guy gave me a sick feeling in my stomach, one that was hard to ignore. Something just wasn't right with him.

She faked a smile at me, and I almost grabbed her by the arm and held her in the car, but I didn't. I only smiled back as I let her get out, her shaky hands shutting the car door behind her as she walked up the driveway and entered her little home.

We drove home quietly. I considered tell Boromir flat out about my huge crush on her, but I was fairly sure he was aware, or else he'd be flirting with her nonstop. My brother looked at me in the rearview and gave me a knowing eyebrow raise; there really was no need to tell him.

We got home and ate a fairly normal dinner with my dad. When I say normal I mean that my dad does most of the talking, occasionally including Boromir and on rare instances me. I did the dishes quickly and ran up to my room before having to endure any more contact with the guy- he always made everything worse.

I fooled around with homework and drew in my sketchbook a little bet before passing out in my bed, absolutely exhausted from the day's activities. Smelling like B.O., sweating through my shirt, and fairly dehydrated, I fell into one of the best sleeps I'd had in a long time.

That was all halted when my phone went off on my bedside table.

It took a while to find my bearings; I had to blink a few times to adjust to the light of the device's screen. I had one new text from a number I didn't know saying, _Could you drive over?_

_Who is this? _I texted back, fairly sure that it would be the wrong number and I would be able to return to my heavy sleep soon enough. The reply was almost immediate.

_It's Eomer, and if you care about my sister at all, you'll come over._

/

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNNNN**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, just super low on time and thought I'd post a chapter while I could. I'm so happy with all of the reviews! You guys are awesome and I'm so glad you like my story! **** Let me know if you have any ideas, suggestions or criticism for it. Thanks for reading!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: attempted suicide, self-harm.**

I don't think I've ever driven that fast in my entire life.

Sure I'd had the occasionally drift with Boromir when no one was around, or even speeding to school when I woke up late, but never before had I found myself speeding down a country road at 100 miles per hour, when it was barely two in the morning.

Sneaking out had been simple enough, it always had been, although this time I didn't tell Boromir that I was leaving, I didn't want him to get into trouble on my part. If I played my cards right I could make it home before five a.m., which was usually when my dad woke up.

I said a quick prayer of thanks that I hadn't been pulled over upon parking in Eowyn's driveway, and wasn't surprised to find Eomer standing on the porch, dressed in nothing but pajama pants and a wife beater, smoking a cigarette. I got out and ran up to him, still in my pajamas myself and completely barefoot.

"What happened?" I questioned, Eomer had made it sound bad… really bad, and the thought of what was waiting inside had scared me. Her brother sighed and then let out a puff of smoke. Sticking the cigarette back between his teeth, he spoke, "She tried to do it."

My eyes widened a bit. "Do what?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer but asking all the same. I really, really hoped that it wasn't what I was thinking.

Eomer stared at his feet. "I came home from work and found her passed out on the floor. There was a rope tied to the ceiling and an overturned chair beside her... She had..." His voice cracked. "She tried to hang herself."

Something similar to anguish and terror filled every single inch of my body, and it felt as if my heart had been dipped in acid and then thrown in a bed of hot coals. Eowyn had hurt herself before, she had cut and she had gone days without eating on purpose, but never had she once tried this. I swallowed hard, I could've lost her today, and she could've died.

"What the hell happened?" I questioned again, feeling myself shake where I stood. I was very close to asking Eomer for his cigarette, despite my asthma.

"She won't talk to me," said Eomer, "She won't talk to uncle, or Gandalf, or anyone. I figured you were our last chance."

I cringed. Gandalf had been her psychiatrist for the last year or so, although he charged high prices, so they only had him talk to Eowyn when things grew drastic. The guy had always been able to talk her down successfully, so why not now?

"She's outback," Eomer said, pointing at the gate on their chain-link fence. "Please, talk to her."

I took a breath and nodded, this would be difficult, extremely so. But I really could care less right now; I just needed to see her, to reaffirm that she was still here, that she was breathing.

And so I made my way to the gate, bare feet soon growing cold against the dewy grass as I unlatched the lock and swung open the door. There backyard was fairly simple, just a plane of grass and a tall oak tree in the middle that took up the most of my vision, although there was a little vegetable garden on the far left side that housed things such as tomatoes and cucumbers. I soon spotted her laid out in the grass, her hair spread out beneath her in all directions. She wore a band shirt and some leggings, but no shoes to speak of. Upon nearing I found that she was crying, hard.

"Go away," she whimpered as I came to sit beside her in the lawn, I simply shook my head. "Nope."

Eowyn let out a large breath that was somewhere between a gasp and a sigh. "Please, just leave me alone Faramir."

For a second my disposition wavered, and I thought that maybe it would be best to leave her. But then the scene of her, crumbled on the floor with a rope around her neck filled my mind, and I shook all notions of leaving. There was no way in hell I was going anywhere.

"Please tell me…" I whispered, feeling my voice croak in my throat. God, this hurt. Did she have any idea how much she had scared me?

She glanced up at me for a moment, her greyish blue eyes red and puffy, tears running freely down her cheeks. She then looked away, acting as if I didn't even exist.

"Eowyn," I said slowly, "You don't need to tell me what happened, please, just tell me how I can help you."

She sat up then, her hair falling all around her waist with little pieces of grass sticking to her clothes and skin. I unconsciously reached a hand out and brushed it over her forehead, and then let my fingers thread through her long hair. She took a shaky breath. "If you could just give me a hug that would be nice."

And so I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tightly to my chest. I could feel her shaking against me, her tears wetting the fabric of my shirt. "Damnit Wyn," I whispered, "You scared me _so_ bad."

She sobbed harder, and so I squeezed her tighter, the only thing I wanted to do in those moments was stop her tears, and to beat the shit out of whomever had hurt her.

"God, Eowyn, you can't do that okay? You can't ever do that. Don't you dare think that what you did will ever be okay, because it won't. Not now, not tomorrow, not in a hundred years. " I felt a little sob escape me as well as tears began to prickle at the corners of my eyes, and I leaned into her hair, trying to affirm to myself that she was indeed there. "What in the hell, ever made you think that it's okay to do that?"

"I thought no one cared." She said, and I was beyond grateful to hear her voice, however muffled it may be. "I thought that no one would really notice if I left. I thought that no one really loved me."

"Well you're wrong." I growled, "You're really, fucking wrong Eowyn. Do you have any idea what that would've done to me? What would've happened to me? Hell, I wouldn't be far from killing _myself_ at that point, I really wouldn't."

"I'm sorry," she said into my shoulder, "God, I'm sorry."

"Do you want to go for a drive?" I questioned, "We can get your mind off of things."

"No," she responded immediately. "I don't ever want to chance seeing him again."

I stiffened, my already growing suspicions seemed to be confirmed. Pulling back and looking her straight in the eye, I questioned, "It was Grima, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she mumbled glancing away from me for a moment. "He, um, well…"

"Tell me," I said, "please, I need to know."

She seemed to take a moment to steel her nerves, and then spoke, voice shaking and lips trembling. "He cornered me after he met with my uncle. He said… he just said some stuff, some really bad stuff. And then he tried to touch me, he put his hands on my hips and pushed me over to a wall. I slugged him, hard, broke his nose I think. And then he started to yell at me… he told me I was a psycho and that I was going to end up in a mental hospital… he told me that I was a bitch and worthless and…"

Something seemed to snap inside of me, I had a very sudden inclination to take my dad's shotgun and go find Grima, and blow that mother fucker's head off. "I'm going to kill him." I growled, "I'm going to _kill_ him."

She started to cry again, and my attention was taken away from coming up with a homicide plan to her. "I'm sorry." I said, pulling her into another hug as I tried to convey to her every emotion that I was feeling, pain, fear, heartbreak, but mostly relief. Relief that the rope had broken and that her suicide attempt had failed, relief that I had enough gas to get here at two am, relief that I was currently holding her against my chest, breathing in her worn out perfume that reminded me of a Pina Colada and the smell after it rained. "I'm so, so sorry."

"It's okay," she said, "I'm okay-"

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me Eowyn," I interrupted.

"Fine," she said, "I'm not okay. I'm pathetic and I'm sad… and lonely and angry and God… I just want to die."

My heart clenched at her words. "Grima was a liar, you know that right? You're absolutely amazing Eowyn, the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. You're smart and kind and wonderful, just absolutely wonderful okay? And I really, really love you." I buried my face into the crook of her neck. "I really do, so don't ever think for a second that I don't need you, or that Eomer doesn't need you, or that your uncle doesn't need you. My life would _suck_ without you Wyn… so for my sake, please, don't do that again… please."

She nodded, letting out a heavy sigh against my chest; it seemed that her tears had finally stopped. "Do you really love me?"

"I really do Wyn." I said, squeezing her a little tighter as if to confirm it to her through the action. She squeezed back, and I looked up at the sky. I would need to head home soon, but for now I'd stay, as long as she needed me, I'd stay.

Not long later Eomer came out and told us it was time to split, and so I walked her to her room, making sure that I gave her another bear hug before sending her to bed. When the door had shut and Eomer took me out front, I told him what she had told me. The news seemed to strike a strange chord in the guy.

"I'm gonna tell the police first thing in the morning." He said, eyebrows knitted, "And then I'm going to call Gandalf, probably take the day off of work. She probably won't be going to school tomorrow, either."

I nodded, "Alright, let me know if I can help at all okay?"

Eomer looked at me, and then looked at his feet. "Thanks for coming over and talking to her, Faramir. She may never tell you this, but you really do mean a lot to her."

I felt the corner of my lip rise at the statement, "And she mean's everything to me."

/

**GAHHH that was sad. Sorry about the cliff hanger last time guys, I was in a rush. Thanks for all of the reviews, I can't belief that so many people like this story! It's making me happy! :D**

**Dear "Guest" who recently commented: If you have a fan fiction account, I'd prefer that you send me plot ideas through private messaging, but if you don't, feel free to send it in the form of review! I'm always open to input!**

**This chapter was heavily based off of the song "Fix you," by the lovely Coldplay. **

**-Infinityscripts**


	6. Chapter 6

I managed to make it home just in the nick of time, and run up to my bedroom and try to catch an extra few hours of sleep. I thanked God that my dad didn't catch me arriving, it seemed as if this time I was home free, and it was good to have things go my way for once.

Well, as much "my way" as they could go. I still went to school the next day with bags under my eyes, and was forced to function on about four hours of sleep, because to be honest, I didn't really want to sleep. I was afraid that I'd wake up to another phone call or text, that I'd wake up and there'd be a news headline reading "Local Teen Commits Suicide". I was afraid that Eowyn would get low again, and that I wouldn't be there to help her, so in the end I just texted her during the remainder of the night. She poured out her soul to me, and I accepted every inch of her. I had fallen for my best friend a long time ago, and I would always care about her, no matter what, flaws and inconveniences were a minor thing.

My alarm went off all too early, and I rolled out of bed and took what may have been the longest shower of my life (I'm pretty sure that I fell asleep a few times in there). I then continued to get dressed in my most comfortable sweats and t-shirt, and then threw my hair up into a pony tail. I was far too tired to really give a shit about my appearance.

I grabbed a couple protein bars and my wallet before heading out to my car, incredibly grateful that I was able to drive myself now. Boromir always slept in, and driving with him more often than not ended with us being incredibly late, followed by a sheepish apology to Eowyn as my older brother ran down the street to flirt with some girls.

I managed to make it to her house in one piece, although I was pretty close to totaling my car a few times. When I pulled up into her driveway however, I opted to get out myself and knock on her door instead of honk or text as I regularly did. Eomer answered, and he offered me a genuine smile and hello, although judging by his features, he had gotten even less sleep than me.

"Your guys' house is on the way so I just figured I'd stop by and see how she is." I explained, "Is Eowyn going to school?"

Eomer shook his head. "I don't think-"

"I'm ready!" her voice echoed from over her brother's shoulder, and we both looked to see Eowyn, dressed and ready to go, wearing slightly heavier eye makeup than usual in an effort to hide the puffiness from the previous night's tears. Eomer turned, "You sure?"

"Yeah," she said, offering her brother a brave smile. "I'm taking six college classes, there's really no way I can afford to miss a day of school."

He nodded, "Alright then, just call if you need anything okay?"

"Okay" she said, giving her brother a hug before following me out the door. We walked in silence to the car, and I was sure to turn up the radio a bit when we got in. Eowyn never really wanted to talk after a low night, and so I always played music to fend off the awkward silence that was undoubtedly to come.

I glanced at her as often as I could without getting into a wreck, not out of creepiness, just to make sure that she was indeed alright. We were about a mile from the school when she reached out and turned down the radio.

"Thanks for coming last night, Faramir." She said softly, staring at her hands in her lap. "I can't think of any other friend that would do that for me."

"I'll always show up when you need me, Wyn." I said, not really thinking twice about my words, because I meant each one. "Anything beats staying at home and listening to my dad dish on me all night. Besides, I quite enjoy the mixture of skittles and popcorn."

She laughed "Thou shalt not maketh fun of skittles."

"Taste the rainbow!" I exclaimed, causing both of us to laugh. It made me _so_ glad to see her like this again. This was how Eowyn belonged, happy, grinning, laughing til soda cam out of her nose, she was never meant to be in her room, listening to sad Coldplay songs while she held her head in her hands. It was all a damn chemical unbalance, all of it.

We pulled into the student parking lot, and I came around to open up her door while she pulled on her backpack, making sure to lock the car behind us as we made our way to the school. "How are you?" I asked, glancing her way, "And don't just say you're alright, really, tell me."

Eowyn's cold grey eyes focused on the sidewalk ahead as we made our way to the cafeteria doors. "I'm better," she said, "I don't think that I'm okay, but I'm better."

"Good," I said, tentatively giving her hand a little squeeze before pulling away. Just friends, that's all we could be. I wouldn't guilt her or force her into anything. I could honestly admit to myself on any day of the week that I'd rather see her happy and with someone else, than conflicted and stuck with me. _Maybe someday,_ I thought looking up at the few clouds that were now clearing, revealing a starkly clear blue sky. _Maybe someday._

That day passed rather quickly, despite the fact that I slept through most of my classes. My movements seemed to be lethargic and robotic. Eventually, I was surprised to find myself making my way to the locker rooms to change- since when had school ended?

I grinned halfheartedly at the guys as they greeted me, making sure to take as long as I could to change into my gear. The entire time I was dreading the thought of practice. Three hours of sleep mixed with asthma and vigorous exercise would not bade well for me at all, but still I couldn't afford to have my dad find out about last night's activities, so I did my best to seem enthusiastic as I made my way out to the field, sweat already dripping down my face as my hands shook from exhaustion.

"Happy Friday, boys!" my dad greeted, and I looked around and soon spotted Boromir just coming out of the locker room, Legolas and Gimli at his side. Gimli was pretty short for a football player, barely 5"3, but he was pretty sturdy, which was all we really cared about.

As we started the conditioning routine, I soon realized that coming to practice that day had been a big mistake. I could hardly keep up, every inch of me covered in cold sweat, my legs feeling like lead and my head spinning, I managed to make it through the varying series of pushups, sit ups, running intervals, and jumping jacks. By the end of it all my muscles were screaming at me, and I was forced to run to the bench to sit down and take a long draught of water, as well as my inhaler, before continuing. I made sure to give Eowyn a wave, who was sitting in the stands to watch as she waited for me to drive her home.

"You alright?" Boromir questioned as he came to get a drink from the cooler I sat by.

"Yeah," I breathed, "Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"I know," Boromir said, eyebrows raised. "You really should turn off the hallway light before you sneak out, little bro."

I felt a cold fear settle in my gut, "Did Dad..?"

"No, I turned it off for you." said my brother, "Is Eowyn okay?"

I glanced back at the blonde girl who sat in the stands, headphones in as she read a brick-sized book called "The Lord of the Rings," I didn't really know much about it, other than the few times she made me watch one of the movies, and usually I fell asleep. I just didn't do medieval drama with giant elephants and hairy footed short people. Not to mention- Gollum freaking the living hell out of me.

"I'm not too sure," I said, turning back to Boromir. "Things are really bad for her right now, like, really bad."

"Well I've always got gas in my car, in case you run out." said my brother, and then my dad called us all back onto the field, and I grudgingly followed orders.

Practice went painstakingly slow, and by the end of it, I was pretty close to collapsing on the ground and calling it quits on life itself. I showered and changed, downing about eight Ibuprofen when I left the locker room (maybe that was an overdose, I didn't really care). I made my way to Eowyn, who was already waiting by the tennis fields, headphones still in each ear.

"You look like shit." She said to me, "And I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Of course," I said, offering the girl a grin as I unlocked my car. "Have an alright day?"

"Yeah, just kind of tired."

"I can agree wholeheartedly," I responded, opening her door before going around and getting into the driver's seat. "You're lucky though Wyn, guys don't get make up, if we're ugly we're screwed."

"Sucks to be you then," she said, offering me a grin to show that her comment was sarcasm. I grinned back and started the car. "Buckle up," I said, "I'm way too tired right now for you to trust my driving skills."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled dejectedly, and I glanced over at her, "You _know_ for an absolute fact that I didn't mean it like that." I said.

"Yeah, I do."

"Got any plans tomorrow?" I questioned, buckling my own seatbelt when we stopped at a red light. Eowyn shrugged, "Gandalf wanted to talk to me, but other than that…"

"How about I take you to a movie then?" Was I asking her on a date? "As friends…" I added, just to be safe.

"Depends, are there any slasher films out?" she questioned, running purple painted fingernails through her long, sunlight colored hair. I laughed, "There _are_ other movies in this world besides bloody massacre ones, you know."

"Fine," she said, "But you have to take me bowling. Promise?" she held out her pinky, and I wrapped mine around it. "Promise."

We pulled into the driveway, and she shouldered her backpack. I stopped her before she could leave however, tentatively resting my hand on her elbow. "You gonna be okay?"

"Eomer went to the police station, he plans to take Grima to court." She said slowly. "I'm going to have to be a witness."

"When?"

She shrugged, "A couple weeks I think, but I don't really care about that. Grima's out of my life that's all that I really give a shit about."

I nodded, "Call me or something if you need to okay? Don't think you can't."

"Yeah," she grinned, I will. See you tomorrow night?"

"Pick you up at seven." I said in my best mock-suave voice. "Wear something nice."

She laughed, and opened the door, but paused for a second to look at me, and I felt my face heat up. My heart pounded in my chest as she leaned forward, and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. I blinked once, twice, five times. A dream? Yeah, this had to be. I had passed out, gotten into a car accident, accidently got high off of Ibuprofen, something like that.

"Bye, Faramir." She said, giving me a little smile before getting out and shutting the door behind her. I resisted the urge to follow to her porch and pull her into a real kiss, because this all had to be some big mistake.

I drove home slowly, perhaps in even more of a daze than I had been before. All the time, my hand was touching my cheek. I hadn't shaved this morning, I hadn't washed my face after practice, I probably smelled like B.O., good Lord was this real? Did she really actually _kiss _me on the cheek? On her own free will? I felt a little flicker of hope go off in me as I parked my car in my driveway and made my way into the house and upstairs. When I had shut my bedroom door behind me, I let out a sound that was somewhere between a gasp and a shout, grinning like an idiot the entire time. That _actually_ happened.

Maybe she wasn't thinking, I told myself, maybe she just did it out of guilt for leaving me in the friend zone. Maybe she was still having adrenaline rushes from last night; maybe she got high off of skittles, maybe she secretly took a picture and sent it to Aragorn. Because I seriously couldn't believe that it had occurred.

I touched my cheek again, remembering how her perfume smelled and how her lips felt against my cheekbone, soft was the only word I could think of. For five years I had been trying to win her over, and for the first time, it seemed like I might have succeeded.

I seemed to have sat there in bed like a loser for a long time, because when I turned to look at my clock it was already ten at night. "Damnit Wyn," I whispered, still smiling like an idiot when I eventually managed to fall asleep. "Took you long enough."

/

**Yeah! Cheek kissing! Sooooo romantic ;) I hope it was alright. This week has been hell for me, so I'm sorry for not posting as much as usual. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS OMFG THEY MADE MY LIFE!**

**Anybody notice the LotR cameo? I don't plan to have it too much in this story, that would cause way too many continuity errors, but I HAD to mention it at least once. **

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember, long reviews are rewarded with long, tearful replies! **

**-Infinityscripts**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF FEELS AND A REALLY BIG REALITY CHECK. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ;) **

I was unusually nervous for the date.

This wasn't just the 'I have to speak in public' nervous or even the 'a cop's driving behind me' nervous. It was the major anxiety, palms sweating and legs wobbly kind of nervous. It was the kind of nervous where you washed your hair twice and brushed your teeth for ten minutes. It was the kind of nervous where you tried on twenty different outfits and put on a shit load of cologne. It was the kind of nervous that you felt before something really- really big was about to happen.

It was strange to feel like this- I had spent more time with Eowyn than I had with my own brother, how could I possibly feel out of place with her? She was there when I threw up during the third grade Christmas concert, and she was there when I was pantsed on the first day of middle school. She was there when I scored a touchdown for the other team during a freshman football game. Hell, she was there when I tried to rescue a stray dog and then went to the ER for a series of rabies shots. Eowyn had seen me at my absolute best and worst, so why was I nervous?

Well to put it simply, I was more excited than nervous.

My head still rushed every time I thought about it, the way she looked me right in the eye, then leaned forward and kissed my cheek, it was enough to make anybody get butterflies, especially me.

I remember the first day I realized that I liked her, it was in eighth grade, I had woken up really, really late that day and missed the bus, so I called Eowyn on the landline and asked if I could carpool with her and Eomer. When they came to get me I was still stuffing supplies in my backpack with one hand and tying my shoe with the other. I remember getting into the car, and driving to the middle school. I remember Eomer dropping us off in the parking lot. It was winter, so the sun still wasn't up yet and it was freezing. I remember we walked to the school and the lights from the windows shined across the pavement of the side walk. I remember that she had curled her hair that day, she never usually did that. I remember she had a big peace sign on her shirt and she was putting on Chap Stick. She was talking about how Eomer had made macaroni and cheese with hot dogs for dinner the night before, and for the first time, I just looked at her, like, really looked at her.

And I noticed how long her eyelashes were, and how they stood out against her pale skin. I noticed how her mouth quirked into a smile every time she mentioned her brother, and I noticed how incredibly straight her teeth were for not once having braces. I noticed how her hair fell down to her waist and how it bounced with every step. I noticed how her breath came out in white puffs and how her scarf was just a little bit too long for her.

From that day forward, I was doomed.

Five years later, after endless heartbreaks, bad dates, failed boyfriends, and anxiety episodes, we were still best friends. Maybe that was a bad thing, I had come to rely on her so much that the thought of college scared the hell out of me. She planned to go to Rohan University, and I planned to go to Minas Tirith University. If and when we got accepted, we'd be over a two thousand miles apart. We promised that we'd skype, that we'd call and text and meet up during Christmas and summer break, but I knew that that would fade out, and eventually we wouldn't talk at all. I knew that it would get to the point where our friendship was just a faint, distant memory, and perhaps that's what scared me more than anything else.

And yet, there I stood, on her front porch, wearing a button up shirt and a pair of my nicer jeans. I had put my hair up into a neat ponytail and had flossed until my gums bled. I held my fisted hand up to her door, ready to knock, but a series thoughts just kept running rampant through my mind. Was this a date? Did she reciprocate my feelings? And why in the hell was I wearing aftershave?

The door opened to Eomer (because Eowyn never really answered her front door) the guy offered me a sheepish half grin, and then invited me inside. Eowyn was in the kitchen doing the dishes, wearing a worn out rodeo tee with her hair put up in a half hazardous bun. When I entered the kitchen she looked up from the pot she was scrubbing, and her eyes widened.

"Shit."

"Nice to see you too," I said, trying to not look too put out that she had forgotten our date. Was that what I was calling it now?

"One second," she said, rinsing off the pot and putting it on the towel that lay out on the counter, along with several other dishes that had already been washed. "Let me go get changed and put on my face, it'll only take a minute."

I laughed as she stumbled out of the kitchen and raced to her bedroom, already taking her hair down as she shoved open the door and shut it behind her.

"Did she really forget?" Eomer asked, looking up from the book he was reading on the couch, and when I nodded, he rolled his eyes, "What an air head."

I moved to the sink to finish her work, pouring a liberal amount of dish soap on a sponge and beginning to scrub the next plate. "I'm kind of used to it by now," I said, "Ten years and all, y'know."

Eomer looked up again, "Really? That long?"

I shrugged, rinsing off the plate and picking up a cup that had a strange green sticky mess on the side. "I met her in the first grade, so maybe more like eleven, I suck at math."

Eowyn appeared from her bedroom then, hair pulled back into a pony tail and wearing a red striped shirt, with an old pair of shorts. Was I too dressed up? Lord, I hoped not. She gave me a grin before dashing into the bathroom, undoubtedly to put on makeup.

I finished up the last of the dishes, and dried off my hands with a nearby towel. I then made my way to the bathroom, the door was wide open with Eowyn inside, putting something on her eyelashes. Was it blush or mascara? Girl's were confusing.

"God Faramir I'm so sorry," she said, glancing up at me as she put more of that black stuff on her eyelashes, I was beginning to lean towards mascara. "I was just doing homework and chores and-"

"Its fine," I said with a laugh, "Just something for me to hold against you in the future."

She elbowed my ribs playfully and then finished up her makeup, grabbing some lip gloss (lipstick?) and applying it liberally. I tried not to stare, those things had just been on my cheek not two days ago. It felt like just five seconds ago.

Finally, she finished up, and grabbed her purse, shoving her phone as well as lip gloss in it before zipping it up. I tried not to look at her too questioningly, because I still wasn't sure if she really knew what she was doing yesterday when she kissed me.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket as we made our way to the front door, Eowyn waving goodbye to Eomer as the two exchanged 'love you's'

We got into the car and I turned up the radio before buckling my seatbelt and pulling out. Eowyn coughed beside me. "God, how much axe can you own?"

Normally this would be a friendly joke, but as of now I was extremely self-conscious about my…well, my everything. I tried not to look too anxious as I said, "That bad?"

"Nah," she said, digging into her purse and pulling out a bottle of her perfume. She then proceeded to spray herself, as well as the dashboard, me, the back seat, until anything within a mile would smell like flowery girly goodness. My eyes watered a bit, "much better,"

She laughed, really honestly laughed, and I laughed with her. We pulled onto the freeway then, the sun had gone down a long while ago so the car lights seemed to dance off of her features in the best ways.

"Hey, you alright?" I questioned, as things grew a little quiet between us. Something I'd learned about girls, most of the time there was something wrong, and when they'd tell you that nothing's wrong, that would mean that something was _really_ wrong.

"Just been a little sad lately," she said, looking out her window as cars whizzed this way and that. "I hate feeling sad."

"I hate it when you feel sad," I said to her, trying my best to be an understanding comfort. "What can I do for you Wyn?"

"Bowling." She said with a grin, "bowling sounds awesome."

"Sounds like a plan" I said, giving her an honest smile. I thought about bringing up the cheek kiss, but then decided against it. I didn't want things to be awkward for the rest of the night, I'd ask her on the way home.

Eventually we came to a little bowling alley on the outskirts of downtown, we always went to this one due to the lack of people and crazy drinkers. That, and it was $1.00 a game on Saturdays, which was always a bonus.

Bowling was a blast, I had convinced myself that I was letting her beat me in the beginning, but when she got a two strikes in a row I began to feel my man card get low.

"Jealous?" she questioned, coming back from a successful spare. I huffed, "You're going down, Wyn."

Needless to say, my bowling skills were no better than my football skills.

As a few hours passed we finally decided to leave, it was still about ten o'clock by then, and so I drove us to a nearby ice cream shop. She got the Oreo as always, and I got the lemon gummy worms.

"Aren't you not supposed to eat sugar during the season?" she questioned me as we came to sit at an outdoor table, with a polka dotted umbrella hanging overhead. I glared at her as I stuffed a gummy worm in my mouth. "Is that a fat joke?"

We both laughed, genuinely enjoying each other's company for the time being. Car horns and police sirens wailed in the distance, dogs barked and drivers cussed each other out, and we just sat under our little umbrella, eating ice cream, nothing could get much better than this.

"How's your dad?" she asked, and I looked at the half eaten gummy worms mixed in with semi melted lemon ice cream. "The same jack ass he's always been." And when she was quiet in a sign that she was listening, I continued "He seems to think that asthma isn't a legit excuse to take a break during conditioning. "

"Seriously?" she questioned incredulously, "That's the equivalent to physical abuse."

I nodded, "Sure feels like it, you know, when I can't breathe."

"God, we need to graduate and get our asses out of here," she breathed, finishing up her ice cream and skillfully throwing it to the dumpster from where she was at.

"Honestly though, I don't want to." I said, and when she looked at me questioningly, "It's gonna be weird being an entire country apart, and to be honest, I'd put up with my dad's shit for a long while if it meant we'd stay here, or at least that we wouldn't be apart." I almost clapped my hand over my mouth, what the hell was I doing pouring my heart out to her?

"You know why we can't do that though, Faramir." she said, blue-grey eyes scanning the distant streets as if they would give us an answer to our many problems. "You want to study veterinary health, I want to be an author. Those are two very different fields, my friend,"

I glared at my feet. "You could always just write books about my animal adventures?" I suggested. "I don't think that you really even need to go to school, Wyn, your writing is _damn_ good. It takes skill for me to read something willingly."

I meant every word of it, she had started writing right after her parents died, and although at first her stories were a little sloppy, they had grown to be so in depth and detailed and- what was the word? Genius. I swear on my life she would be the next Dan Brown or the next Arthur Conan Doyle, she was just that good.

"I won't get much business writing stories though, Faramir. The literature industry is a gamble, my best bet would be somewhere in the press." And then her voice grew a little softer, "We all have to grow up you know…"

"Yeah," I said, looking at her, "But let's take our time. Promise?" She shook the pinky that I held out.

"Promise."

After we had finished our ice cream, I took her on a bit of a drive, not really wanting to be anywhere but not really wanting to go home, either. It was barely eleven, and my dad said I had to be home at midnight. We still had some time.

I turned down the music a bit as we reached an intersection, very few cars besides a few traveling semi's around us. "Hey Wyn, I've got a question," I started, trying not to sound too nervous.

"Hmm?" She questioned from the passenger seat, legs crossed as she fiddled with her phone, putting it away the moment I said her name.

"Why did you do that yesterday? Kiss me on the cheek, I mean." God, did I always sound this idiotic?

Eowyn looked at me for the longest time, and then looked at the road ahead, dimly tinted orange from the various street lights. "Just to say thank you, I guess." She said, "You've always, _always_ been there for me, even on my bitchiest days. I guess I just wanted you to know that you're important to me is all."

I looked at my freckled knuckles that gripped the steering wheel. Just to say thank you huh? Well, that was better than being high off of skittles, I guess. "You're welcome, Wyn." I glanced at her, offering her an honest smile. My heart started to beat up in the base of my throat as a completely radical thought popped into my mind; I clamped my teeth down on my lip as I pulled onto the street that would lead to her house. _Don't say it… _I mentally begged myself, _Idiot, don't say it._

"Do you think… do you think that we could ever be…?" I shook my head, "Forget it."

"A couple?" she finished, voice quiet.

I felt my head snap up from where I was staring at the street, and I cautiously turned to look at her, although her eyes didn't betray anything. "Yeah…" I said slowly. "That…"

"I don't know Faramir," she said, eyes scanning over the dash board. "I've thought about it a lot, believe it or not. Whenever I'm with you I just think… oh! This is so easy! I can just be my complete self, and I know you'll accept me."

I nodded, feeling every single nerve in me tingle at her words. I didn't open my mouth in fear of saying something stupid.

"But then I look at the scars on my wrists, and the number of tissue boxes I've thrown away, and I think about that damned razor and that damned rope and all of that damned medication, and I realize that you really, honestly deserve someone so much better than me." Her voice shook a little bit as I saw tears come to the corners of her eyes. Unsure of my actions, I let my hand slide over to hers, and intertwined our fingers. To my relief, she didn't push me away, just simply let it be. "Faramir… you deserve a girl who you don't have to worry about leaving alone, a girl who isn't as needy or as weak as me. You're just… such a great guy… and I don't want to tie you down."

I waited a while after her last word, to make sure she was done, and then I opened my mouth to speak, this time however; I spoke with confidence, not holding back a single thought that came to my lips.

"Wyn… I'm not sure if you know this, you've probably guessed, but I've had the most insanely huge crush on you for the longest time. Every time I see you my day just gets better, because you're you and I'm me, and I honestly can't find myself happier with anyone else." I squeezed her hand. "I just want to help you with everything; I want to fix you, Wyn. I know it's hard for you to be happy, and you can't always keep the sadness away, but I just want to be there for you. Yeah, I could find another girl, but none of them are you… and I only really want to be with you."

She was quiet as we pulled into her driveway, and I was careful about my words, in the hopes that I wouldn't say something that would hurt her. "I just want to take care of you…" I said, "If you'll let me do that Wyn…"

She looked up at me as I parked the car and took the key from the ignition, the entire vehicle going quiet as the lights turned off. We sat in the dark, our hands holding one another's as I searched her eyes.

"Faramir… I just… I don't know if I can do a relationship, not right now anyways," she whispered. "I've been hurt by guys, over and over and over again. They've used me and left me and treated me like shit, and I just… I don't know if I can trust anyone, at least for a while."

"You know I'd never hurt you," I said, letting my thumb brush back and forth over her knuckle. "Eowyn, I'd never, ever do anything that would hurt you." I swallowed, letting my left hand run through her hair. Then I said slowly, "But if you don't want a relationship, I'll respect that."

Immediately she had jumped on me, wrapping her arms around my shoulders as she pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her back, leaning my cheek into the softness of her hair. She smelled like her perfume, or maybe that was my entire car, whatever it was, I hoped it would stay.

"Things will be okay," she said into my shoulder, and I nodded, "Yeah, I think they will be."

She pulled back, and offered me a brave smile before opening her car door. "Text me okay?" she questioned, "Thanks for the bowling."

"Anytime," I responded, smiling back as she shut the door and headed inside. She paused when she reached her porch, and in the dimness of the window light I could see her lean her forehead against the frame, before finally pulling it open and going inside.

I watched the light in the window get turned off, as well as the porch lights. I think I might have just sat there for a good half hour. Maybe an entire hour, I didn't know. My mind reeled softly, everything was kind of fuzzy and yet all so clear. My heart was heavy and yet I couldn't be happier. I wanted to scream and break something yet have a celebratory coke all at once.

"Someday…" I whispered, before I started my car and then headed home.

**/**

**Goodness, I hope you guys read this chapter… I feel like it's honestly my best one so far. I really, really hope you like it, I worked for about five hours and rewrote this so many times… so I hope you'll read it and enjoy.**

**As for the guest who suggested an ending, I will definitely take your suggestion into consideration, it's not a bad idea, it's actually quite nice in an angsty way, but for now I want this story to have a happy or bittersweet ending. By the time I get there though, the entire plot might be changed, so I wrote your idea down, and I'll try to incorporate it if it fits. Thank you for the input!**

**GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. GUYS. I know no one reads during the week, but ya, I hope you enjoyed it. It's the first chapter of any of my works that I actually, genuinely like. Thanks for all of the reviews and love that this story is getting, you guys are da bomb!**

**Read and review!**

**-Infinityscripts**

**DISCLAIMER: Several brands, people, and marketed items are mentioned in this fic, and I OWN ABSOLUTELY NONE OF THEM. I DO NOT MAKE A PROFIT NOR INTEND TO. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.**


	8. Chapter 8

It was ridiculously hot the day of the game.

My Dad had been given me brooding looks the entire week leading up to Friday's game against Mordor. It was our first game of the season, and the pressure was on. Boromir had often been greeted in the hallways with whistles and shouts of "Good luck!" and "You got this!" and my older brother waved back, grinning like that goodhearted idiot he was.

The bus was waiting to load out by the track field, and I quickly went over my supplies before boarding. Inhaler? Check. Gear? Check. Water Bottle? Check. Cell phone?

I pulled the device out of my pocket, one new text from Eowyn.

_The court case just got over._

I frowned as I climbed the steps onto the bus, and ignoring the shouts and jokes of my already smelly teammates, I made my way towards the back to take a seat by Boromir, who was already discussing a victory party with Lindir in the seat behind him. When I was seated I texted back.

_The verdict?_

Eowyn had been anxious about this upcoming court case against Grima, and I didn't blame her. She had to testify in front of an entire jury, not exactly anyone's cup of tea. I bit my lip at the remembrance of why Grima was in court in the first place.

_Six months in prison, two of probation._

I sighed in irritation, that bastard deserved life in prison, a death sentence wouldn't hurt my feelings too much, either.

_How are you?_

_Great actually, Eomer took me out to a celebratory dinner, and Gandalf offered to be uncle's psychiatrist for a reduced price. I'm happy._

I felt myself smile down at my phone screen. It took a lot to make her happy, especially after an event such as this. A weight seemed to slip off my shoulders.

_You gonna come to my game?_

_Yeah, Osgiliath Stadium? Near central Gondor?_

_That's the one._

_Gonna drive over right now, see you in a bit._

I turned off my phone as the bus pulled forward. The last week had had its fair share of awkward moments, but by now things had kind of smoothed out between us. Eowyn and I were back to our normal bickering selves, and that was both a good and bad thing.

Did I want to be her boyfriend? Hell yeah. But she didn't want to be my girlfriend, and it was as simple as that. I didn't bring up the subject again- I didn't debate or beg, I just let her be. If Eowyn was ever going to love me, I wanted it to be on her own free will and not because I convinced her to.

But by the way she had spoken in the car the other week made it seem as if she had at least considered it, considered us, so I still held on to the small thread of hope. I had convinced myself that our friendship was and would always be enough, and most of the time it was. I was perfectly content with laughing and pranking and watching dumb movies while eating skittles and popcorn, but at times I had to physically hold myself back from doing something really stupid. Many a time I had gotten the inclination to tell her that she was beautiful, or to offer up a random I love you, even to kiss her at times. She had no idea what it did to me when she looked up at me and grinned, batting her eyelashes as we stood less than a foot apart.

But I held back, because she needed her space, and I wasn't about to intrude.

"What's up with you Faramir?" I voice asked beside me, and I turned to see Boromir, chewing on a toothpick as he leaned back against the moving window. "Don't tell me you're already getting scared? Mordor isn't that bad."

I shrugged, "We haven't beaten them yet."

"Ah, but this time we will." Said Boromir, coming to sit up straight as he flicked the toothpick at the back of Lindir's head, ignoring the look that the guy gave him, my brother continued. "You just have to have faith in us."

"Yeah," I agreed, "That's all I can do, imagine the hell that dad would give us if we lost _again,_ especially on our first game of the season."

My brother rolled his eyes, "He'll get over it. It's just high school football."

I looked over at my dad, who sat towards the front of the bus, going over game plans. "If only he thought the same."

We arrived at Osgiliath late, so our team ended up sprinting to the locker rooms to change. We didn't even have time for warm ups before we went out to the field, something that made everybody a little nervous. The opposing team was all giving us nasty looks, wearing their red jersey's with their chest's puffed out and their heads held high.

"Dicks." Boromir breathed beside me, and I laughed.

I soon spotted Eowyn coming towards the fence that separated the audience and the rest of the field. The stands were packed, and it took her a while to make her way through the people before she reached the chain-link barrier. I moved over to her.

"Hey." I breathed, and she smiled, "Hey."

Eowyn looked around, eyes scanned the crowd behind her, as well as the menacing Mordor team across the field. "You nervous?"

"Nah," I said, hoping that my sarcasm wasn't too evident. She raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Okay," I admitted, "Maybe a little bit."

"You'll do fine," she said, giving me a reassuring grin. "I'll be cheering for you, no matter what."

I tried not to blush too much, although I failed miserably. "Thanks Wyn."

Immediately after I said that I heard my dad shout from the benches, "Huddle up!"

"Good luck," she said, and I nodded, turning to make my way over to where my team was grouped up.

My dad went over the game plan, which was our usual one. If we won the coin toss and went with kick off (as we normally did) , Boromir would kick and we'd go from there, if the other team won the coin toss, we'd protect whoever's making the way to the end zone with our very lives. It was simple enough, although it was rare for someone to actually get a touchdown, more often than not they'd be tackled halfway across the field, and our line of scrimmage would start there.

Boromir went out for the coin toss, and a relatively large guy from Mordor made his way over to centerfield as well. I recognized him as Uruk-hai, the sassiest bitch to ever play football (he had once broken three of Boromir's ribs, three!) The referee met out there with them, and the coin was flipped. The ref pointed to Mordor's side to show that they had won, and they chose to kick the ball to us. We all spread out to our designated positions; Legolas was in the back, right where the ball was likely to go. Uruk-hai assumed a surprisingly far spot from centerfield, and the ball was kicked.

"Faramir!"

"Got it," I breathed, unsure of why it was coming to me, as I stood relatively near centerfield, but I caught the ball nevertheless, not waiting a second before charging off towards the endzone.

Red flashed around me as Mordor players lunged at me from every direction, I could faintly see Gimli out of the corner of my eye, but focused on running. As each tackle attempt grew closer and closer, I picked up the pace, vaguely hearing my dad shout something from across the field. Someone hit me from the side, and I managed to dodge most of the blow and balance out, but it still stunned me.

I began to sprint again, but nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Uruk-Hai, coming right for me, charging like a bull. He was too fast, and I was too slow.

"Shit."

And then I hit the ground.

After a few dazed moments, huge weight moved off of me, and I could hear various curses and shouts, jumbled and foggy in the back of my mind. I tried to get up, only to get an immense feeling of dizziness and fall back to the ground, head pounding. The shouts grew louder and I soon recognized my dad's voice, as well as Boromir's.

"God…" My dad mumbled somewhere above.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" I could hear Boromir shout a little far away. "I'm gonna beat the shit out of you!"

My vision was blotchy and my lungs seemed to stop functioning all together. "Stay down," I heard an unfamiliar voice ring out. "Good Lord he's hurt."

Amidst the chaos, shouts, and random voices, I heard one person shout out to me, someone whose voice struck a familiar chord in me.

"Faramir!" it shouted, and then grew closer. "Faramir…"

And then I passed out.

I woke up what felt like seconds later in a hospital room. I immediately sat up, fear and confusion overcoming all of my instincts, I searched the room. Morning light poured through the window, and a machine beeped beside me. On the chair beside the bathroom door, Boromir sat playing on his phone. Seeming to sense my gaze, he looked up. "Hey."

"What happened?" I questioned, cringing as a ringing came up in my ears and pressure seem to collapse on my skull, I then motioned to the little water jug with the hospital logo printed on it at my bedside table, "And is that for me?"

Boromir nodded, putting his phone in his pocket as he stood and approached my bedside. He waited until I had taken a few long draughts to speak.

"Uruk-hai took you out, you're concussed pretty bad." He explained, "You blacked out on the field, and dad called an ambulance. They did a CT scan and I guess your skulls not fractured or anything, just some swelling that's going to give you a hell of a headache for a month or so… the doctor says no more football until October."

I blanched, "October?"

My brother just kind of looked at me, "just because your skull didn't break in half doesn't mean that it's a minor injury. You could get into some really big shit if you got injured again before your head heals. No vigorous exercise or potentially dangerous activity for the next month…sorry bro."

"Grand." I mumbled, resting my head in the pillows. "How did the game pan out?"

Boromir laughed, "I just told you that you can't play until the season's almost over and you want to know about the game?"

I rolled my eyes, "Duh,"

"We won, 45 to 31." He said, grinning widely. "Dad took us all out for a celebratory burger, well, everyone but you." He added the last part in a joking tone.

"Aww, Thanks." I mumbled, "Is he mad at me?"

"Not sure, he sent me here to pick you up and take you home this morning, but didn't bother to come see you first."

"Trust me," I said, "I don't mind."

Boromir shook his head, laughing a bit. I raised an eyebrow in questioning. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just… Damn you should've seen her."

"Who?"

My brother grinned, "Eowyn, she practically took out the entire security staff to get to you, climbed the fence and sprinted across the field. I'm thinking she might have potential as a football player."

My heart beat raised a bit as I felt myself smile. "Really?"

Boromir nodded, "Oh yeah, she almost beat the living shit out of Uruk-hai, the ref had to politely ask her to stop cursing, it was awesome."

So she really did care about me? Not that I had ever really doubted it, but she didn't show emotion as much as I did, so the thought that she went as far as to break onto the field to get to me gave me butterflies, and I hated it and loved it altogether.

"She was just like a puppy." Boromir said, drawing my attention again. "She wouldn't even leave your side, I had to pry her off and escort her back to the stands, and even then she just got in her car and followed the ambulance."

My head shot up, and action that I deeply regretted a moment later. "She came here?" I questioned, gently massaging my temples with my thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah," Boromir said, giving me a knowing look. "She went home after a while, but then drove back to check on you this morning, I saw her in the waiting room on my way in."

A knock sounded on the door, and Boromir gave me a huge, mischievous grin. "Speak of the devil."

I watched as he moved to open the door, and very unsurprisingly, Eowyn stood in the hall.

"Can I intrude?" she questioned politely, and my brother nodded. "By all means, I was going to get a couple of cokes from the vending machines." He looked at me, "I'll be back in ten?"

I nodded, "ten."

He stepped aside to let her in, and then as he moved through the doorway he looked back at me and mouthed the words: _Get some!_

I smirked as he shut the door behind him, and Eowyn came to sit in the chair at the side of my bed.

"You feeling okay?" She questioned, and I nodded, a movement that made me want to puke. "Yeah, I think I'll be alright, although I feel like I'm having a hangover."

She laughed, "How would you know what it's like to get a hangover?"

I grinned at her, "Okay, maybe not a hangover, just close."

Eowyn laughed again, pushing a piece of recently washed damp hair behind her ear. She looked at me for a moment, blue-grey eyes concerned. "What's the doctor's verdict?"

I sighed, "Well, from what I hear, no football for the next month, at least until October."

She frowned, "God Faramir, I'm sorry."

"Don't be," I said, "I've never really liked football anyways."

"No?" she questioned, propping one foot on the bed right beside my knee. "Then why do you do it?"

I thought about her question for a moment, drumming my fingers against my hip as I tried to fend off the offensive pounding in my skull. "It's the only thing that my dad recognizes about me, kind of the only really good attribute I have."

"Shut up," she said, and I looked over at her questioningly, immediately concerned at the seriousness in her features. "You're wrong Faramir." She said a little quieter as her eyes scanned across my bruised and swollen face. "Don't you ever, _ever_ think that-okay?"

I looked at her questioningly, did I say something wrong? "I didn't mean to piss you off or anything Wyn-"

"Oh but you did," she said, her words making me flinch. "You don't even realize it Faramir, but you're a kickass cook, bowler, driver, and basically the best friend anyone could have… basically my only friend." She looked down at her hands as I felt my lungs constrict in confusion. "If it wasn't for you, hell, I'd be dead. So just trust me on this, okay? There's a hell of a lot more to you than just being an offensive lineman on Gondor's football team. "

I took a moment to digest her words… so she wasn't pissed at me? That was good, I guess… and then they began to sink in, and I felt something strong tug on my heartstrings. I smiled at her, "Thanks Wyn…"

She smiled softly in return, an action that made me want to reach out and kiss her. I was beginning to realize that basically everything she did made me want to kiss her, and it was starting to freak me out a bit.

"I gotta drive myself home," she said, standing up to push out her chair. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay… is there anything I can do for you?"

"If you could hug me, that'd be nice," I said, repeating her word's from that dark night not long ago. I wasn't sure why I said it, maybe I just wanted to see if she'd actually do it, or just laugh and walk away. Perhaps I hoped that the action would magically take away my headache, or maybe I sensed that she needed a hug. I quickly came to the conclusion that the concussion was messing with my head, but it was too late now.

Hesitantly, she moved down to wrap her arms around me, and I frantically tried to fend off the butterflies. Friends hugged right? Friends did that. We were friends, just friends.

Eowyn pulled away as Boromir opened the door, cokes in hand.

"Text me okay?" She asked as she made her way to the door, and I nodded, "Obviously."

Boromir held the door for her, and then shut it behind as she exited. He looked at me, eyebrows raised suggestively as he handed me a coke. "Please tell me you guys at least made out."

I threw my pillow at him.

/

**Tada! **

**I'm surprised I managed to bust out a new chapter so fast, but I just spent an hour last night writing out the plot for this story, so each chapter should be relatively regular now. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. GAH. THANK YOU.**

**sian22, thank you for your multiple comments! And as for the whole sending Eowyn to the hospital thing, I honestly didn't even think of that, but now that you point it out I realize how much of a logical inconsistency it is. If I can find time I'll go back and edit that chapter! Thanks for all of the input! **

**Just to kind of point out, when Eowyn had that big heartfelt talk with Faramir, and he was kind of unresponsive, it was not him being a dick, it's because he's a GUY. And he doesn't understand us females! I had a guy friend read over this and he said it's pretty much what would be going through his mind.. so yeah, Faramir is just a clueless boy, it's all good. **

**Also! Please excuse me for my lack of football knowledge. I've seen a few games and know the basics, but if I get any terms or actions incorrect, I apologize. I never really intended for this fic to be football based, (hence why I kind of kicked Faramir out of the game earlier on). **

**Special thanks to Goldie Gamgee, eurekac, LotR-HP-PJ, sian22, and ThurinRanger for all of the encouraging reviews; it truly brings me joy to see that somebody likes my stories. **

**-Infinityscripts**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Several brands, television shows, games, movies, people, etc. are mentioned in this fic that I do not claim any rights to any of them. I'm not making a profit of this and I seriously don't own anything. Seriously. Please don't sue. **

It took me a few days to actually be functional enough for school. Everything hurt- my head, my body, everything. I had ended up with a big ass cut on my forehead that required stitches, and pretty much every piece of skin visible was bruised. I had been taking some of the medication that my doctor prescribed me for the migraines, and that helped a lot, accept I'm pretty sure it also made me high. Best of both worlds, I guess.

Dad didn't make me go to school for the first few days, which was extremely boring yet very relaxing. I spent most of my time drawing pictures or watching movies, with the occasional video game of course. Not to mention- I ate a lot. I'm pretty sure I gained about ten pounds that week, being as I was still in the habit of eating like a starving man due to football season. By the time Boromir and Dad got home from practice at about six o'clock, I had gone through three bags of chips and a carton of milk, as well as two seasons of Breaking Bad, and an hour or so of Pokémon on my Gameboy (yes, I had one). I felt bad for binging on food and movies, but hell, if anyone else was in my shoes they'd do it to- at least, that's what I told myself.

That Wednesday, we ordered pizza for dinner, which was pretty much the climax of my week (sad, right?) I got a text from Eowyn at about ten o'clock that night, while I was going through one of those three hour periods of surfing YouTube- you know, when you start out with a music video and end up with a conspiracy theory of how Michael Jackson was the leader of the Illuminati- that kind of surfing.

_You at home tomorrow too?_

My eyes scanned the text a few times before I actually registered what it said. Damn, was I _that _screwy?

_Yeah, probably._

_Can I come hang out then?_

I raised an eyebrow-

_Won't you be in school?_

A few moments later came my reply.

_I have to go to the court house to sign some papers and meet with some people; I'll be done at noon so I figured I'd just go home._

I thought for a moment. Eowyn's presence was always a blast, but would she judge me for my excessive eating of Doritos and obsession with a bald meth maker? I laughed, probably not.

_Sure thing._

I went to sleep really late that night, trying to ignore what felt like my brain shifting between my ears- I came up with the solution to down a few Benadryl. Healthy? Probably not. Did I honestly care? Nope. I was out like a light pretty quick, and awoke to my bedroom door opening and someone's voice booming through my head. It took me a minute to gain my bearings as I sat up, ears ringing as I squinted through the afternoon light that poured from my window. "God..." I cursed, swiveling to see who had disrupted my sleep, only to jump at the sight of Eowyn in my doorway.

"Already noon?" I questioned, and then shook my head, "How did you get in here?"

She laughed picking her way through my mess of a room. "I used a key."

An eyebrow rose as I fell back down onto the bed, using my forearm to shield the light from my eyes. "I never gave you a key."

"Nope, but it was pretty easy to guess there'd be one underneath the doormat."

"Damn I hate smart people."

"Then you'd get along with yourself just fine."

I peeked over at her, "Funny."

Eowyn drummed her fingers on her elbow, "Seriously Faramir, I'm fairly sure that you have more clothes on your floor than in all of Macy's stores on this side of the country." I watched her as she moved to my flat screen television, propped up on a table across from me. She searched through my video games, and finally finding one that she deemed playable, she put the disk in my Xbox console and grabbed a few controllers.

"What did you put in?" I questioned, sitting up and soon becoming very aware of the fact I wasn't wearing a shirt. (Thank God I at least remembered my pants) Eowyn however, didn't seem to notice as she came to sit on the leftish side of the bed. I reached for the bottle of medication on my beside table and popped pills until I was fairly sure that my headache would go away, and then looked over at the television screen. I groaned dramatically.

"No…"

"Hell yeah."

A logo flashed across the screen, "Lego Star Wars." A game we had played since we were kids, and basically the only game that Eowyn was remotely skilled at. She just couldn't bring herself to shoot me during Call of Duty, which looking back was probably a good thing. I ran a hand through my unkempt hair, man I must have been gross.

"I call Han Solo," she said as we picked through the characters, and I rolled my eyes. "That's hot." She looked back at me, a grin plastered on her features that I couldn't help but reciprocate. Why did she always have that effect on me?

We played for an hour maybe, mostly just breaking things and getting coins, because seriously, the well-being of the galaxy didn't matter when you had a concussion.

"Question," she said as Han Solo accidently fell off of the Death Star and into the vacuum of Star Wars space.

"Hm?"

"When's homecoming?"

I thought for a minute, wasn't that thing usually in spring? Or was that prom? Were the dress's long or short? Was there a football game? I gave up- throwing the controller aside and dooming Leia to her fate as I fell onto my back. "I dunno. I'm _way _too high for this."

Eowyn came to sit by me, waving a hand over my face, "Cocaine of Meth?"

"Benadryl."

She laughed, "Ah… but really though, no idea about homecoming?"

"None."

She shook her head. "Boys are useless."

"Yes we are; seriously, go be lesbian while you can."

She looked at me strangely, "Faramir, I think you took too much medication."

For some reason I decided to laugh, and then one laugh grew to two, and then I was just kind of having laughing seizures, all the while Eowyn laughing with me. "God, you're out of it." She said- which only made me laugh harder.

"You need sleep," she confirmed, throwing a pillow at me as she moved back to her game controller. "Take a nap or something, I'll take out the death star on my own."

"Aye, aye." I murmured, drifting into rather quickly.

It felt like only seconds later that a pillow hit the side of my face. I groaned, rolling over to see that Eowyn was sitting on my floor, fiddling with something in her lap. She met my eyes for a moment, "I said, _wake up."_

"I felt it," I half moaned, throwing my feet over the bed and managing to dizzily get to my feet. My clock said three, and I rubbed a hand over my face. Did I really stay in my bed for fifteen hours straight?

"What are you doing?" I questioned, coming to sit beside her on the floor and peer at what was in her lap. She was currently braiding a few pieces of string, where she had gotten them I wasn't sure. She glanced up at me. "You alright?"

"Yeah," I said, wondering if I should put on a shirt. I reached over and grabbed one of the lesser smelly ones from the floor, and pulled it over my head, albeit inside out, but hell, it was better than flashing my pecks to everybody.

I glanced over at the TV that was currently playing Cinderella. Not one of the newer versions, but the seriously old 1950's one by Walt Disney.

"I was confused at why you even had that movie," she said beside me, "Living in a house of all men, I'd assume you'd basically watch car chases and explosion shit."

"Nah," I said, looking down at my hands for a minute. Finally, I took a deep breath. "It used to be my Mom's favorite; we couldn't really bring ourselves to throw it away."

Eowyn was quiet beside me. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring her up."

"It's alright," I assured, not really looking at her in the hopes that she wouldn't see the emotional turmoil that was passing through me. My Mom had died of Leukemia when I was about seven, Boromir eight. I remember how she had lost all of her long brown hair, and how I was confused that she wasn't at our house as much, and that Dad had to drive us to a hospital in order to see her.

"I remember…" I started slowly, and Eowyn looked over at me to show that she was listening. "I remember when she was dying, and I'd lie in her bed with her while the doctor stuck her with needles and stuff. We'd always watch Cinderella. I didn't really like princess movies, but I didn't tell her that, I just watched it with her while dad talked to the doctor in the hall. "I laughed-my voice shaky. Why was I having this sudden emotional moment? "I remember that the doctor said a lot of big words, and I remember that my dad would always come back into the room with his face red and tears in his eyes, and I remember that Boromir would always sit at the foot of her bed doing coloring books. I remember that Dad would kiss her, almost all the time, and just tell her how much he loved her whenever he got the chance."

Eowyn scooted a little closer to me so that our thighs were pressed together, the back of her hand up against mine. I wasn't sure why I was telling her all about my Mom. Eowyn only ever knew that she had died of cancer, and she never inquired farther, just as I didn't ask about her parents.

"It's funny." I mumbled, "Dad was really nice to us then, he'd always help us with homework and buy us ice cream and go to all of our baseball games since Mom couldn't show up. He temporarily quit his job and we practically lived at the hospital. But now he's just, damn…"

Her hand came over to gently grasp mine, a gesture that I was grateful for. I shook my head to dispel the tears that were coming. I would not cry, I would _not_ cry. I was a man damnit!

"Now he just kind of does whatever he can to make my life hell. He ignores me and belittles me and treats me like shit- even when I try my best. He told me that he was _embarrassed_ to call me his son." I ran my hand over my face. "I mean, just come out and tell me you hate me for God's sake! I didn't ask to be bad at football. I didn't ask for my Mom to die. I didn't ask to be born. And I sure as hell didn't ask for a father who hates me."

"Faramir…" she whispered, and I realized then that I had a tear or two streaming down my cheeks. Her hand came around to brush them away; I leaned over to rest my head on her shoulder- hoping that if I continued to cry, she at least wouldn't see it then.

"I really fucking didn't ask for him to hate me."

"I know," she said quietly.

I glanced over at the television screen. Cinderella was currently at the ball, dancing with prince charming. Disney movies always made these things look easy.

It took a long moment for me to regain my composure as I moved away from her. Eowyn already had enough troubles of her own; she didn't need to deal with my whining.

"You're dad's a dick." She said, and I laughed, "You don't say?"

"It'll be okay, Faramir." I heard her whisper beside me. "We'll graduate and we'll go to college and we'll never have to come back here. It'll be okay."

I looked at her, "Even when we're two thousand miles apart?"

She looked down at our intertwined hands, and I felt my head rush at the thought that it had been _her_ that had initiated it, and not me. Maybe I should've cried more often.

"Two thousand's just a number." She said, "And once I get my degree I can move back over here, and then we won't be so far apart."

I looked over at the television screen, the clock had struck midnight and Cinderella was rushing to get home. That had always been my least favorite part.

"And after that..?" I asked slowly, "After we graduate college?"

Her lips quirked into a half grin, her blonde eyelashes shading her greyish-blue eyes. "I don't know Faramir… I don't know."

Things kind of grew quiet after that, and I just looked at the floor at the foot of my bed that was in desperate need of vacuuming. Even if we didn't end up together in the end, even if we didn't get together at all, I still wanted to be her friend. Eowyn had become a part of me, and one that couldn't simply be erased, by any amount of distance.

Something smooth brushed against my wrist and I looked down to see that Eowyn had finished braiding the strings, and was currently tying the awkward final product around my wrist.

"What's that?"

She rolled her eyes, "It's a friendship bracelet you idiot."

I looked at her, "How old are we- six?"

Eowyn looked up at me, cheeky grin on her face. "Do you want it or not?"

"Hell yeah."

/

**GUYS YOUR REVIEWS. THEY JUST, GAH. I freaking love the comments you give me, it always makes me want to write more! Like, I used to only update once a week, and now it's almost once a day. THANK YOU! **

**My favorite line in writing this was: "Thank God I at least remembered my pants. " I swear- the more I write Faramir the more I fall in love with him.**

**I hope this chapter wasn't too staggered with sudden switch from humor to drama… **

**Dear eurekac, Thanks for the review ****! And being the freakishly nerdy nerd that I am, I'm well aware that the Uruk-hai is a race, and not a name. But I assumed that not everyone reading is as nerdy as me, and so when someone says Uruk-hai they usually get this image in your head of that big one that shot Boromir, the one that looks like Snooky? I just figured that since most people don't bother to learn the names of individual orcs, it would be easier to identify them as a whole race, if that made any sense at all… I hope it did haha! Also just to put your mind at ease, while I intend to stay close to LotR, I DO NOT intend to kill anybody off. This story is already kind of dark and I feel like if I added in too many dramatic elements it would take away from the main plot of Eowyn and Faramir's relationship. Thanks for the comment!**

**Dear Goldie Gamgee, I do indeed know what you mean by canon-ness ****. And thank you so much for that huge long paragraph, it like, kind of made my life! I too have made the awkward decision of telling someone that I like them only to then get turned down, and I do agree, you pretty much never talk to them again. Maybe I should've written Faramir's confession a little different, haha. Thanks for all of the compliments! **

**Dear ThurinRanger and annafan, I am SO glad that you noticed my intertwining of the traditional LotR with this AU version. Like how Faramir got hurt when trying to take Osgiliath from the orcs during RotK, and then he gets hurt in Osgiliath Stadium? Haha I spent like, hours finding ways to connect this to the traditional LotR. (Boromir getting shot, Eowyn's family situation, etc.) it just makes my life to know that somebody understood it! **

**To my other lovely reviewers, sian22 and LotR-HP-PJ, I really appreciate your comments, and I'm glad to know that you find my story entertaining. I only hope that I can meet your expectations! You guys seem to think I'm a wizard or something, haha. **** Thanks again!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	10. Chapter 10

Maybe the worst part about having a concussion was that I couldn't drive myself to school.

Don't get me wrong- Boromir was a great brother, he'd always been. But after a week or so of having to listen to his annoying music, and wait for him to finish flirting with girls before he could take me home, I was just kind of done with it. I was even pretty close to riding the bus at that point.

Eowyn didn't complain- she never really did. She always just laughed at his failed attempts to get phone numbers while we sat in the grass talking. We usually talked about unserious matters such as the weather or football or her awkward obsession with British men. (Seriously, that freaked me out at times) Occasionally, we'd have a deep conversation. Today was one of those days.

"Do you believe in a God?"

I looked at her for a moment, that question had been completely out of the blue. She only looked back at me expectantly, and I thought for a minute, pursing my lips as I absentmindedly picked grass and formed it into an uneven pile on her thigh. Finally I said, "Sometimes, yeah."

"What do you mean?"

I looked over at my brother who currently had his arm draped over this red head's shoulders, and I half rolled my eyes. I then looked up at the clear blue sky, watching an airplane sail through it.

"Science tells us stuff about evolution and the big bang, you know. I'm not saying any of those things didn't happen, nor am I saying that there is or isn't a God. I'm just saying that… well…" I picked a piece of grass from my sleeve, "I'm just saying that I don't want to believe that this is it, that we live a life and make relationships and experience things and then just- die. I'd like to think that there's a reason we all go through so much hell and happiness within our average eighty years. I'd like to think that there's a place I can go chill in after I die and drink cloud margaritas."

Eowyn snorted, "Cloud margaritas?"

I laughed, "And what do you believe?"

She was quiet for a moment, as she lay down on her back, letting her long straw colored hair fan out around her. "I think I agree with you." She said, "My parent's died in a car crash, and I'd like to think that they went to heaven- Maybe they're currently drinking cloud margaritas with your mom." She smiled up at me, and I smiled back. "Yeah, maybe."

Eventually Boromir came over to us after chatting up the ginger girl, a huge grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him and he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I've got a date for homecoming."

I glanced over at the girl he had just been talking too, who was currently starting her car. "Who is she?" I asked as I stood and offered Eowyn a hand up. Boromir grinned again, something that made me a little nervous. "Her name's Tauriel."

I blanched, "Didn't she date that freshman guy- Kili?"

Boromir shrugged, "They broke up- I think."

"God Boromir, you're dating a pedophile."

"Shut up."

We drove home in relative silence, windows rolled down to let in the steadily cooling breeze. Autumn was coming.

"You're just jealous, you know." Boromir said, "You don't have a date yet."

I shook my head sarcastically, "Do I need one?"

Boromir wailed on the horn as a guy cut him off, cursing loudly and then proceeding to tailgate him at a dangerous distance. When my brother had road rage- it was intense.

"There's a home game tomorrow." He said, looking at me suggestively as he discreetly glanced back at Eowyn. "We're up against Lothlorien, shouldn't be too difficult."

I shrugged, "I'll show up, it's not like Dad would give me a choice." Boromir looked at me, nodding his head towards Eowyn in suggestion. I almost rolled my eyes.

"Wanna come with me, Wyn?" I asked, turning to look at her in the back seat. She was currently taking up a good three fourths of it, her legs propped up over a various pile of junk. She looked at me. "Sure, why not?"

We dropped her off not longer, and as soon as she reached her front door, I snapped. "What the hell Boromir?"

My brother rolled his eyes and started the car, pulling half-hazardously out of the driveway. "You can't convince me that you _don't _like her."

I stared out the car window, watching farmland and houses pass. "I like her," I admitted slowly, and Boromir laughed, "Obviously."

"Let me finish!" I said, and my brother nodded to indicate that he was listening. I thought for a moment, rubbing my temples. "I like Eowyn, a lot. That's obvious. But she wants to be friends and only friends."

"Ah…" Boromir said, "But you could always change her mind?"

"No, I wouldn't." I muttered, "She has a lot going on right now, and doesn't need to be anymore conflicted than she already is. If she wants to go steady- fine, but if not, I won't complain."

My brother looked at me for a long moment, finally he said; "Don't do that."

"What? Why?"

"Because," he said, pulling onto the road leading into our neighborhood, "You're not going to be in high school forever. There's going to be a day when you grow up and there's no going back. There's going to be a day when you seriously regret not going after her."

I sighed, exasperated. "Boromir, it's not that simple-"

"But it is!" he exclaimed, "Even if you both move on to live happy lives, you'll still not be able to shake the thought of what could have been. You're going to wonder if it could've worked out and you're going to wish you could do it all over again." He glanced over at me, eyes knowing. "Did she tell you why she wouldn't date you?"

I shrugged, looking out the window. "She said that she's had a lot of bad experiences with bad guys, and she doesn't want to get hurt."

"Ah- but would _you_ hurt her?" Boromir questioned as we pulled into the driveway. I shook my head vigorously. "No, not in a million years."

"Do you trust yourself not to hurt her?"

"Yes."

Boromir looked at me, "Well that's your answer!"

I gaped, "What the hell am I supposed to do? She told me she wasn't interested."

My brother pulled the key from the ignition, and I got out of the car.

"Just tell her the truth," he said, "Tell her that you want to be steady, if she accepts then hell yeah! If she refuses, move on."

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away, but he caught my shirt sleeve, pulling me back. "Look Faramir," he said his tone surprisingly serious, menacing even. "I've dated girls, lots of girls. I've had two years girlfriends and two week girlfriends. I've dated cheerleaders and valedictorians. I've seen it all, but I haven't seen this."

"What?"

Boromir sighed, "What you have with Eowyn is special, little bro. I would give up all of my football skills and my left testicle to have someone that close. I swear to the great God above, I will not see you let her go. "

"She doesn't love me!" I exclaimed, feeling my cheeks heat up a bit at his words. "She doesn't love me and I can't change that."

"But you love her." Boromir said, "I can see it Faramir, the way you look at her. You love her more than anyone else in your life, probably even more than me. Do you trust anyone else to take care of her the way you would?"

I looked down at my feet as his words sunk in. No, I would not trust anyone on the entire planet to be there for her like she needed it. I wasn't even sure if I could. But I knew I was better than a hell of a lot of guys, if not all of them, at loving her. It kind of seemed to be my only talent.

"I'll talk to her," I agreed slowly, Boromir gave me a grin, and I continued, "But if she says no, than that's it. I won't pester her for something she doesn't want."

"Good," Boromir said, clapping me on the shoulder as we headed inside. "I just didn't want my baby brother to die a virgin."

"Asshole."

The next day I put on a large amount of axe, as well as one of my nicer buttoned down shirts, a blue one with sleeves that rolled up. I put my hair up in a ponytail and made sure to shave. I would talk to Eowyn today. How I'd go about it- I didn't know. But I'd do it.

The day seemed to drag on forever, each minute taking an hour to pass. I was nervous, obviously, as well as hopeful. Eowyn knew that I loved her; it was pretty easy to tell. I wasn't even sure what I was going to say to her, or if I was going to say anything at all. I considered just grabbing her and kissing her, but that wouldn't do. Hormones never led to good decisions.

Time had finally come for the football game, and we were seated in the stands. Spectators, parents, and students crowded the front while we sat on the last row, our backs pressed against the chain-link fence behind us as we ate a variety of candy and popcorn. I watched as Dad gave cues to my teammates, yelling and waving madly, perhaps even cursing a few times. They seemed to pay him no mind, which I found hilarious.

Eowyn had her hair down; it had been straightened and was currently blowing through the wind as she tried to calm it, twisting it into a pony tail with the grace and speed of a ninja. She looked over at me, "Weird to be in the stands?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I've always been pretty used to being stared at, not being staring. It doesn't look half as intense from up here."

She laughed, popping a few skittles in her mouth. Good Lord, did she ever eat anything else?

The game proceeded and our team slowly but surely kicked ass. Lothlorien was renowned for their tennis team and music programs, but football wasn't exactly their forte. They were strong, but they didn't stand a chance.

"He's got it," Eowyn said, and I looked out on the field to see Boromir, ball in hand as he ran towards the endzone. The crowd let out various cheers of encouragement, even I yelled a little bit. But as my brother neared the endzone, one of the players from the opposing team managed to smash into him from the side, and although Boromir didn't fall, he did drop the ball.

I watched as my dad called him back over, and my brothers head hung down as the crowd let out a groan of disappointment.

I heard a shout, from my Dad as he threw his clipboard on the ground and let out a few choice words at my brother, all the time Boromir looking at his feet in embarrassment.

"What the hell?" I asked, "He never does that."

"Hm?"

"Yells at Boromir," I elaborated to the girl next to me. "He yells at everybody, but never Boromir. Not in a hundred years."

Eowyn shrugged, "Boromir has a lot of expectations to meet. Being captain, if we don't win this game the school will put the blame on him, especially since we're up against Lothlorien."

I watched as my Dad pointed angrily to the benches, and Boromir followed orders. I had never really thought that my brother had many life problems, seeing as girls flocked to him and everyone practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Boromir had always been the perfect one, with perfect grades, perfect friends, making perfect decisions, and pretty much everything else. But as time passed I was beginning to see a little more than that. I was beginning to see the flaws that I didn't know previously existed, and it was a little unnerving.

"I've got a question," Eowyn said, and I looked over at her, "I do too."

"You first?" she asked, but I shook my head, "By all means."

She looked out at the football field, chewing on her bottom lip as she glanced about. "Homecoming is approaching." I nodded, "It is."

Eowyn sighed, "I don't think anyone's going to ask me."

"Of course someone will." I said, watching as one of the Lothlorien kids fumbled and I tried not to laugh. "You've always had dates to stuff like this."

Eowyn looked at me, "Yeah, but I'm not sure I want to go with anyone."

"Then don't." I said simply, "Nobodies making you go."

She ran a hand through her hair as she let out a sarcastic laugh, "Dear God you're horrible at taking hints."

"What?" I asked, turning to look at her. What had I missed?

Eowyn's grey-blues eyes scanned the field as she ate another skittle. "I'm trying to discreetly convince you to ask me to homecoming, but I've underestimated your powers in ignorance."

"Oh…" I said, and then sat up a little straighter as I realized what she was getting at. "Oh!"

She laughed, "Took you long enough."

I grinned awkwardly, trying to fight down the blush that was coming. What did she mean by all of this? Where we going as friends or was this something else? Or was she just settling for me since no one else was available and she didn't want to miss senior homecoming? I couldn't bring myself to care whichever way. I had waited years for an opportunity like this.

"Eowyn," I started, "How would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me?"

She grinned, "It would be my pleasure."

I smiled to myself, trying to focus back on the game and failing miserably. Her voice piped up beside me. "What was it you were going to ask?"

I let my eyes gaze across the field for a moment. Was there any point in asking now? Or would it be better to just let things progress? I shrugged. "I forgot."

"Right," she said, eyebrow raised, and I grinned at her. Life seemed to be heading in the right direction.

/

**Hahahahaha oh Faramir. Life never heads in the right direction.**

**Guys I seriously need to focus on grades and stuff, but this story mixed with your reviews is just making me want to write so much! I hope you're enjoying it, and if you have any critiques or suggestions, please let me know. **

**tommyginger, your guess about homecoming was quite correct! I put that little part in the last chapter thinking no one would notice, but now I'm just pleasantly surprised. Thanks for the review! **

**To everyone else, I do quite enjoy your comments. I tried my best to make the last few chapters a little more about getting to know Faramir, as well as having Eowyn be there for him instead of vice versa (on request of eurekac, as well as my own plot designs). **

**This chapter was a little bit more lenient to their brotherly relationship (if you hadn't noticed). Just watching the extended edition of the two towers and seeing them together in Osigiliath gives me feels and makes me so happy all at once!**

**Sorry if someone isn't interested in Tauriel, I've never personally enjoyed her character, or the way Peter Jackson is incorporating her into the films. But a characters a character, and I needed a female!**

**Thanks for reading, stay awesome!**

**-Infinityscripts **


	11. Chapter 11

I couldn't really focus in school that next week. Sure, homecoming was still a whole seven days away, but I was completely drowning in a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Not only would I be going (I had kind of skipped out on school dances throughout all of high school) but I'd be going with Eowyn. Eowyn! My best friend and the only person I could imagine having a good time with at something like this.

Sure, I liked to hang out. I liked to talk to people and drink punch to loud music, but I had never really been fond of doing it for long periods of time. I supposed that it wouldn't hurt to go to at least one dance before I graduated, that, and Eowyn would be there.

Damnit, I was smitten.

She called me when I got home that Wednesday night, about a half hour or so after I had dropped her off at her house. It was my turn to make dinner that night, and I chose to make the all too famous Macaroni and Cheese. Sure, I had taken three years of Culinary, and I knew quite a bit about cooking all kinds of food, or at least a hell of a lot more than ninety percent of males. But my head was pounding, and I was feeling queasy, and not altogether interested in spending an hour sitting in front of stove.

"Yeah?" I questioned, balancing my phone on my shoulder as I stirred the pasta with practiced ease.

"I have a very important question." came her voice from the other end. I could hear people milling about in the background, and that familiar crackly sound that came from someone talking on the phone in a crowded place.

"And that question is…"

She sighed in frustration. "Well, I'm in the mall, looking for a dress for homecoming."

"And how's that working out?" I questioned, pouring in the cheese mix and butter.

"Horribly." She complained, "I can't figure out what color I want!"

"You'd look great in anything." I assured, grabbing three bowls from a nearby cabinet and some spoons from a drawer.

"Yeah, but what _color?"_

"I don't know…?"

I could almost hear her roll her eyes, "Well just pick something!"

"How about no?" I asked, almost laughing. Why was this such a big deal? She'd look fine in anything. "You know I don't know much about fashion or clothes or anything."

"Faramir." She deadpanned, and I sighed in exasperation.

"How about yellow? I like you in yellow."

"Hmm…"

"What?" I questioned, "You beg for my opinion and suddenly have no desire to follow it?"

"Well I don't think I look all that great in yellow." She confessed, and I sighed, setting the bowls out on the counter as Boromir came downstairs to eat. Dad would more likely than not eat in his room, and we'd eat out here, just how we always did.

"Look Wyn," I said, "I gotta go. Just pick something alright? Trust me, you'll look fine."

"But-"

"You will." I assured, and then glanced up to see Boromir already in the kitchen. "Text me okay?"

"Ugh. Fine." She said, tone irritated, I almost laughed. She was cute when she was angry.

"Love ya." I said, not really thinking about it. I immediately clapped my hand over my mouth. What had I done?

Boromir had an eyebrow raised in amusement while I waited anxiously for her reply, or lack thereof. I really, really hoped she wouldn't be pissed.

"You too." She said after a pause, and then hung up. Slowly I brought the phone down from my ear and put it in the pocket of my jeans. Boromir snorted as he took a seat at the table, grabbing a bowl of macaroni and a spoon.

"God, that escalated quickly." He said, taking a large bite. "Should I be expecting a marriage announcement by the end of the week?"

"I have no idea why I did that." I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "It just kind of slipped out."

"What'd she respond with?" Boromir questioned, rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.

"She said, 'You too.' " I said slowly. And my brother raised an eyebrow.

"She said '_you_ too'? Not 'Love you too?'"

I nodded, feeling a bit sick. Had I just screwed something up? Probably. That's really all I ever did. Boromir finished another bite, washing it down with some PowerAde. "That's either really good, or really bad."

"How so?" I questioned as I sat down and began to pick through my Macaroni. I no longer really felt like food.

"Well," Boromir got out between bites, "Either she said it out of friendly pity, or she has feelings for you that she doesn't want to admit."

I groaned, "That helps." My brother laughed.

"So what's this I hear about homecoming?" he questioned suggestively, and I shrugged. "We're going together, I thought that was obvious."

"Whatever happened to 'She doesn't love me!' and 'she's not interested!' and all of that sissy princess shit?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like that. We're just going as friends."

"Is that what she told you? Just as friends?"

I thought for a moment, and a sudden little spark of hope flared up. "No…"

"Well there you go!" My brother said, and then with a wink, "She's opening up the field, go after her."

My phone buzzed in my pocket, a new text from Eowyn, I thought as I opened it and read:

_I think I'm going with yellow._

I laughed to myself, some things never changed.

Whatever conversation we had died as my Dad entered the room, clipboard in hand and baseball cap pulled over his balding head. His dark eyes scanned over us, and then went to the stove top. I could see the annoyance overcome his features.

"Really Faramir? Macaroni and Cheese?"

I shrugged "Sorry."

He shot me an irritated glance, "You could've at least tried to make a decent meal."

"And you could at least try to be a decent Dad."

Whoa, where had that come from? I felt Boromir kick me beneath the table in warning, but it was far too late. My dad had already set down his clipboard, eyes seeming to bulge from his head in anger. I was in some deep shit.

"Excuse me…?" he asked lowly, and I tried not to flinch. I took a breath, this could go two ways. I could either apologize on my hands and knees and then stay quietly in my room for the next week, or I could stand up for myself. Sure, the later would result in punishment, probably the loss of driving rights and a grounding, but I was done. Extremely and utterly so.

"You heard me."

"Indeed." My Dad raised a stern eyebrow, lips pressed into a thin line. "Care to elaborate?"

"Yeah sure," I started, nonchalantly, but my voice soon rose as anger began to boil. "For starters, you've treated me like shit for the past ten years. You've ignored me and made fun of me and belittled every one of my accomplishments. Hell, I got a concussion and you had Boromir come pick me up!"

My Dad was now glaring at me as if I was Satan himself, but I didn't care. "I try hard to please you, I really fucking do. You ignore my asthma, you call me a mistake, and you constantly compare me to Boromir." I threw my hands up in frustration, "For God's sake, I'm not my brother!"

"Faramir if you say another word I swear…"

"What?" I spat, throwing my chair out from under me as I stood. "You'll ground me? Ignore me? Treat me like dirt? It's not like that'd be anything new to me!"

"Faramir!' he shouted, voice stern, but I continued nevertheless, rage and hatred overcoming my senses.

"You've been the royal majesty of assholes since the day Mom died. Is that what it is? Mom?"

"I will call the police and have you spend the night in jail," he growled. But I didn't care.

"Well here's the truth Dad, Mom's dead. She's dead and she's not coming back. But unlike you, she loved me, even though I was a mistake." I felt my voice shake, but ignored it. "She loved me and treated me just like Boromir. She never talked down to me or gave me hell. She _loved_ me."

"And I don't?"

I laughed dryly, "No, you really don't. There is no fucking way in hell that you love me."

I stopped when a hand came down on my cheek, and a resounding _slap _rung out in our tiled kitchen. Everything went quiet after that as my hand came up to touch the raw and reddened skin. My Dad was glaring at me, face completely twisted in rage. Boromir just looked down at his bowl of Macaroni and Cheese, trying his best to stay out of all of this.

"Get the fuck out of my house." My Dad growled, pointing towards the door. And I laughed, picking up my phone and keys from the counter and shoving them in my pocket. "Gladly."

I began to walk away, and could hear my Dad pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Boromir. I immediately felt bad for my brother. He didn't really deserve to be stuck here with that ass of a man, but it was kind of late now.

"And don't you dare think about coming back!" he shouted after me as I pulled open the front door.

"As long as you're here, I won't!" I shouted back before stepping outside and slamming the door behind me. I moved towards my car, already taking out my phone to dial Eowyn.

"What is it?" she questioned as I got in and started it, pulling out of the driveway with maybe a little too much force.

"Can I come over?" I questioned, rubbing a hand over my aching cheek. "I think I just got kicked out."

"You okay?" she asked, her voice worried. "Yeah," I said it more to myself than to her. "Can I just come over?"

"Yeah, of course." She said slowly.

"Great, see you in a bit," I said as I hung up and threw my phone in the passenger's seat. I wasn't really sure what I was thinking or feeling, it was a mixture of shock and hurt and surprisingly- satisfaction. I had waited years to say those things to him, to call him out for all he had done, and it felt good to get it off my chest.

I pulled into her driveway about fifteen minutes later, not bothering to grab my phone or lock my door as I got out and made my way to the porch, and Eowyn opened her front door before I was even five feet away.

"What happened?" she questioned, stepping back to let me in. I felt a little bit of tension ease as I entered the familiar warmth of her home. I had a thousand good memories here for every one at my own house. Eomer was nowhere in sight, something I was grateful for. The guy always made me want to show off the extent of my manliness, but I wasn't really myself in those moments. I was kind of broken and empty.

She guided me to the kitchen and leaned up against the counter. "What happened?" she asked again, and I sighed, trying to find the best way to formulate my thoughts into coherent sentences. Finally, I said: "Well, I got into a fight with my dad." She nodded for me to continue, so I did.

"Yeah, well, we yelled a lot and pretty much cussed each other out, and then he slapped me and told me to leave. So I did, and now I'm here." The words sort of rushed out like a waterfall. I wasn't normally this emotional. I honestly never was. Yeah, I'd smile, or curse, or even cry (the later occurring once a year, at most) but I usually held back anything that made me look weak or vulnerable, because no one wanted to see that.

Eowyn gaped, "He _hit_ you?"

I shrugged, leaning back in my chair, "Yeah?"

"Faramir that's domestic abuse!"

"Really?" I questioned, "it didn't even hurt though…"

Eowyn rolled her eyes, coming to step towards me. "It doesn't matter if it hurt or not, the fact is that he tried. Your dad can go to jail if you decide to prosecute him."

I shook my head, "There's no point in that as long as he pays for my house and food. We wouldn't have anywhere to go if he went to jail." I laughed dryly, "Looks like I'm stuck with him for a while. Or maybe not, you know since he told me to not come back."

She took another step forward, her blue grey eyes wide with worry. "What else did he say?"

I shrugged, "Not much, he just stood there and took it. That is until he kicked me out." I ran a hand through my unkempt hair. "He's a dick."

"He is," Eowyn agreed, pulling me into a hug, and I hugged her back. She smelled like laundry soap and fruit salad, her hair was kind of wet from a recent shower, and I smiled as I leaned my chin up against it. This felt foreign, and yet familiar, definitely giving me a few butterflies and making me forget all about my troubles. Eowyn always had that effect on me, it seemed.

"I'll be fine," I assured, feeling a little uncomfortable but not daring to pull back. Who knew when this would happen again, if at all?

After a few moments, in an effort to lighten the mood, I changed the subject. "So you chose to get a yellow dress?"

"Hm." She half laughed, and I could feel it reverberate through my chest. "Maybe."

"Can I see it?"

Eowyn pulled back, and I tried to ignore the loss of warmth as she grinned up at me, grabbing my hand and pulling her over to her bedroom. I didn't really comment on the mess inside, it never really was organized or clean, but it was still hers.

"What do you think?" Her dress was laid out on her bed, which was surprisingly not covered in random unnecessary items as it usually was. The dress was a sleeveless one, with little ruffles all over the bottom half and a sparkly belt-like thing. It was a soft yellow, like something you'd see on a baby blanket or a mellow sunrise.

"It looks great!" I exclaimed, wondering if it would be proper to ask her to try it on. Probably not, we'd wait until homecoming. "Told you to go with yellow," I added, and she rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself."

"Where's Eomer?" I questioned as we went to the living room, Eowyn searching through herDVDs for a horror movie to watch, undoubtedly. I wasn't sure how long I'd be staying here, or if Eomer would just kick me out the moment he got home. I really hoped I wouldn't be sleeping in my car tonight, but Eomer did have the final say in all of this.

"He should be home from work in an hour or so," she said, popping in a disc and motioning towards the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"

I shrugged, and went and took a seat on the worn out sofa. The credits to "The Nightmare on Elm Street," began to play and I rolled my eyes. "God Wyn, can we just watch a normal movie?"

"Be thankful." She said, flopping over beside me. "If I were any other girl we'd be watching some slutty chick flick."

I snorted, "I'd prefer to leave your house with a few brain cells intact, thank you."

We didn't really talk much after that, just the occasional event of Eowyn shouting at the characters when they did something stupid, which was often. Blood and gore ensured, undoubtedly, but I didn't really pay attention, just laid my head back and watched the television through half-lidded eyes, stealing and glance at her whenever possible.

Eventually, the door opened and Eomer emerged, and I held my breath as his eyes fell on me. "Um… hello?"

"Faramir can't be at his house right now." Eowyn explained quickly, "His dad's being a prick."

"Does he have a friend's he can stay at?"

I kind of just looked at my knees. I had acquaintances, but not friends, at least nobody I'd consider staying the night at after I got kicked out.

Eomer sighed, rubbing his forehead. "You can crash on the couch, I guess." He said, and then looked over at Eowyn, "You, however, need to go to bed."

"You're shitting me. It's eight o'clock!" she exclaimed, "and we haven't even finished the movie!"

"Fine, finish your movie." Said her brother, "But you gotta be in bed by nine thirty, or at least in your room or something." Eomer glanced over at me, giving me a silent order to not try anything, and I nodded. Eowyn would never let me get away with anything; Eomer's discipline wasn't even needed.

He left us alone to go work take a shower, and we continued our movie in relative silence. After a few minutes though, I felt a little pressure on my shoulder, and almost jumped when I realized that Eowyn had laid her head on it, using me as a pillow. Was this okay? Would Eomer rip my head off? I mean, she did it, not me. And she smelled really nice, so it couldn't have been that bad.

It took me a damn long time to get used to it, but when I did, we sort of just melted together in comfortable silence. We fit perfectly, like two pieces to a jigsaw puzzle. I let out a deep sigh. If only she'd realize how well our worlds collided, if only she'd realize that we could make things work, and we could be amazing.

We didn't utter a word for the rest of the night, I only relished in the feeling of her head against my shoulder as our breathing synced, all the while images of guts and gore flashing in the background. I was beginning to like the fact that my Dad had kicked me out; things couldn't really get much better than this.

/

**Hey friends! Not sure if anyone caught that, but I modeled Eowyn's homecoming dress loosely after the one she wears at Aragorn's coronation in RotK. SHE JUST LOOKS SO AMAZING OMFG. I cannot WAIT to write the homecoming chapter. Like, I have so many deviously awesome plans… hehehe….**

**I freaking love Eomer! He's the best older brother ever. Besides Boromir, yknow. **

**Speaking of which, I'm glad you all liked how Faramir kind of realizes that Boromir's life's hard too. I feel like a major factor as to why Boromir tried to take the ring from Frodo, and why he so easily succumbed to its power, was because he had always had it drilled in him from a young age that his purpose was to bring prosperity to Gondor. His dad put a lot of pressure on him, as well as his people. I could totally go into a huge Boromir rant right now, but I think I'll spare you guys! ;]**

**Are you guys seeing a gradual crescendo in their relationship? Because that's sort of what I'm aiming for.**

**Thanks for all of the lovely reviews and comments, I adore you all! I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke to a slam, and then a yell.

I jolted up from where I slept on the couch, with my hair in complete disarray, my clothes messy and drool on the pillow. With bleary eyes I scanned the little living room, but saw no one. I was just about to roll over and go back to sleep, convincing myself that I had imagined it all, but then I heard a voice rise from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry-"

"Damnit Eomer!"

I recognized the second voice as Theoden, Eowyn and Eomer's uncle. Their conversation progressed, as well as their volume. I quietly rolled out of my nest on the couch to see what was happening, despite my better judgment.

Quietly, I muffled my footsteps as I made my way over to the kitchen. I really, really shouldn't have gotten up. I should've minded my own business. But hell, they were loud.

Slowly, I peered around the corner and into the dining room. Eomer currently stood, back pressed against the wall, with Theoden right up in his face, pointing a finger at the younger's chest menacingly.

Theoden had let himself go after Theodred died. His once clean and kempt hair had grown out, and didn't seem to have been washed in a long time. He had gained some weight, as well as a fair amount of wrinkles. Theoden usually spent his days locked up in his room, sleeping or drinking or just staring at a wall. I'd watch as Eowyn or Eomer prepared him meals, quietly leaving it on the man's bedside table. Words were not usually exchanged between the uncle and his niece and nephew, but when they were, they were harsh. Unnecessarily demeaning and insensitive, Theoden wouldn't even bat an eye when Eowyn was in tears, or when Eomer was having a tough time trying to figure out finances. Their family was a broken one, held together by an old forgotten thread of a relationship, and a firm bond between brother and sister.

I watched as their conversation continued; Eomer had forgotten to do something, take out the trash or wash a window. Theoden was in a spitting rage, his face red and scrunched up as his yells grew in volume, and Eomer just stood there. He just stood there and took the verbal abuse, not even batting an eye. He had had years to get used to this, and I couldn't help but feel for the guy. Maybe we weren't so different after all.

I felt a tug on my sleeve, and turned to see Eowyn, hair ruffled and wearing a wrinkly pajama shirt and gym shorts. Her eyes were tired, but stern. So she had heard them too?

"I can intervene…" I started, trying to help in some way, but she shook her head, not saying a word as she tugged at my hand, pulling me back into the hallway. We moved a little further away from the kitchen, closer to her bedroom where they wouldn't hear us, and then we sat down on the grey carpeted floor, each leaning against opposite walls.

Eowyn looked at her hands that sat in her lap. I couldn't tell if she was upset, or tired, or maybe just apathetic. She finally looked up at me, offering a sheepish grin. "Sorry about this, they don't usually fight at three in the morning, I promise."

I shook my head. "What did Eomer even do?"

Eowyn shrugged, sliding her hands up and down her thighs as she took a deep breath. "Nothing, probably. My uncle just likes to yell. I think he's angry."

I was quiet in an invitation for her to continue, and after meeting my eyes through the low light of the hallway, she did. "How do you think you'd feel after learning your son got shot to death during a drug deal gone wrong?"

I bit my lip. "Like shit."

She nodded, that seemed to be an appropriate answer. "He's never really gotten over Theodred. At least not to the extent of being functional in society."

I heard a distinct shout from the kitchen, and Eowyn visibly winced. "Must be a bad one."

I leaned my head against the wall. It appeared as if there would be no sleep for me that night, at least not until they had worked out their argument.

A crash sounded, and then another shout. Eowyn stood up. "We should go," she said, offering me a hand up. "This looks like it's going downhill. "

"I have a car?" I suggested.

"Good, but you shouldn't be driving. It's bad enough that you drove here with that concussion."

I shrugged at her words; I hadn't taken medication with me. My headache had become a constant for agony, so much that I had almost grown used to it. Maybe that was a good thing; maybe it was a bad thing.

Something crashed to the wood floor of the kitchen, a chair from the sound of it. Eowyn cringed, looking up at me. "I can drive. Lets go."

We quietly snuck out the front door on our tiptoes, neither of us wearing shoes and looking like hobos in our messy hair and pajamas. I only prayed that we wouldn't have to stop anywhere and get out in public. That'd invite some interesting stares.

She didn't turn on the radio as she pulled out of the driveway, and we enjoyed the strange quiet that came from driving a country road at three in the morning. The quiet that sounded almost empty, with no other cars passing, no horns in the distance, no house lights, nothing; it was like we were driving into a black void.

I glanced over at her. Eowyn had her hands resting at the bottom of the steering wheel, blonde eye lashes fluttering softly as she glanced this way and that. I couldn't tell if she was upset, she just looked tired, like she had just woken up- which seemed appropriate.

"Sorry you had to witness my disaster of a family." She muttered, and I shook my head. "It's no worse than mine."

She offered a half-hearted laugh, closing her eyes tightly for a moment. I was afraid she was going to cry, so I decided to change the subject.

"Homecoming's in three days." I said lamely, wanting to hit myself at the simplicity of my statement.

I wasn't surprised that she wasn't interested in me, because obviously, nobody ever wanted me. I was the second- second brother, second best, second to graduate, second to go to college, second to anything. I wasn't the smart guy, or the hot guy, or the music guy, or even the nice guy. (That last part varied, depending on my mood and whether or not I was hungry). I was Faramir, the guy who was mediocre at football and who didn't really excel in anything. I managed B's and C's, I didn't play any instruments, I had an awkwardly big nose and a butt chin. (Boromir assured me that no one would notice, but I always did).

And then there was Eowyn, utterly lovely Eowyn. With her good grades, love of music, sharp wit, and really, freaking gorgeous hair. What could I say? I'd always had a thing for blondes.

Whether it was the strangely greyish blue eyes, or the little smile she would slip me from time to time, or the way she always knew when to give a hug, even when I didn't know I needed one, Eowyn was perfect, no doubt about it.

She thought she wasn't, I knew that. She'd call herself fat, or annoying, or obnoxious, and in those moments I usually told her that it was bull shit, because there was no way in heaven she'd ever be any of those things.

"We should go swimming."

I turned to her, trying to not look as surprised as I felt. "What?"

"Yeah!" she said, eyes shining. "There's this really great little pond, out by the Shire, on Buckleberry Road. Why not?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but she was already turning onto Bucklberry road, and I didn't have much input after that.

I wondered if any of this was legal, being out past curfew, going swimming in a pond that may or may not be privately owned and drowning in fishhooks and algae. Then again, I wondered if I cared.

I didn't.

Eowyn pulled off to the side of the road, shutting off the car and getting out, she showed me the way through the tall brush, and I tried to ignore how sharp things jabbed at my bare feet. Did she even notice that?

I was surprised when we reached the pond to find it fairly clean, not smelling or covered in garbage as so many were nowadays. It was about the size of a parking lot. Not one of the huge, Walmart ones, but maybe the parking lot of a Little Caesar's. It housed a little wooden fishing dock that went out about six or seven feet. I grinned, taking off my shirt and as she set the keys on a nearby rock. I glanced over at Eowyn, who just looked at me expectantly.

"So I guess I'm going in first?"

She grinned, "By all means."

I didn't ask twice. This was probably not good for the concussion, probably a bit dangerous, but it felt good to be able to stretch my muscles for the first time in weeks, to breathe some clean air and to experience something that wasn't homework or a Lego Game. I took a few steps forward on the dock, and then jumped off.

The water was freezing, seeming to spike each of my veins with adrenaline as my body heat rapidly tried to accommodate. The pond was fairly shallow, probably fifteen feet judging by how long it took me to hit the bottom. I swam back up, gasping for air as I broke the surface. I just had time to wipe the water from my eyes as I heard a splash not far away from me, and as I turned, Eowyn emerged.

I almost laughed to see that she had a thick, wet curtain of hair hanging in front of her face. I swam over to her, coming to push it gently from her face. I definitely didn't do anything to help the state of her thoroughly messed up hair, but that didn't really matter. She just looked up at me, grinning.

It would've been the perfect moment to kiss her.

I wiped that thought out as quickly as it had come, reminding myself that; none of this was on my terms, but hers.

Maybe I zoned out, because Eowyn was soon splashing me, sending cool pond water into my face and causing me to splutter. She looked around, and then looked down at the water. "I'm ninety nine percent sure that there's a killer shark in here and we're going to die."

I laughed, "And I'm ninety nine percent sure that you watch _way_ too many horror movies."

She rolled to lie on her back, just letting herself float on the surface of the water as I joined her, linking my fingers behind my head as I balanced myself out on my back. It felt good to just hang out, to let myself get carried along as the cool water came to lap at my neck and face.

"Eowyn, what are we going to do for homecoming?"

She let out a snort. "Besides go?"

"Well, I need to take you to dinner, obviously." I elaborated.

She laughed, "Obviously."

I pursed my lips. "What about Chinese?"

"God- not Panda Express."

"There _is_ other Chinese restaurants than Panda."

"No," she said, "Let's not do Chinese, I don't really like Chinese. What about Thai?"

I looked over at her incredulously, "Is there a difference?"

She scoffed, "Yes, you uncultured swine."

I laughed a bit. Girl's were a mystery, and Eowyn was no exception. But I didn't really mind.

She let out a loud breath. "Ugh. We have school in a few hours."

"We could always skip."

"Nah," she muttered, "I have a shit ton of homework to turn in."

"And I have a shit ton of sleep to catch up on."

I looked over to see if she had smiled, and I wasn't disappointed. "I'm glad you have your priorities straight." She said.

We lay like that until we got pruney, like how you look like an eighty year old man after taking a long hot shower. I could see the sun breaking the horizon, and we decided it was probably time to go back.

We swam slowly, not really interested in leaving at all. We had no home to go to after school. We had no one to rely on but our brothers- and each other. I smiled.

As we pulled ourselves to shore, I was shocked to see that Eowyn only wore a purple bra and blue panties. Had she been wearing just that the _entire_ time? How in the hell did I not notice? I gulped, feeling a blush take over my cheeks and neck as I went over to throw on my shirt, looking basically everywhere but her.

"God, you're such a virgin." Eowyn said with a laugh- pulling on her shirt and then struggling to get her shorts on. "I swear Faramir, you could give Mary of Nazareth a run for her money."

I laughed on the outside, although on the inside I felt a strange twist in my gut. Was Eowyn a virgin? I couldn't really tell, and I had the good sense not to ask. It didn't really matter to me either way, she was still Eowyn. With that being said, the thought of another guy kissing her, touching her, well it kind of made me want to punch something, hard. I tried to shake off the anger and jealousy that had overcome me. She wasn't mine to be jealous over, after all.

But damn, the thought pissed me off.

As Eowyn drove us back to the house, I noticed my phone buzzing on the seat from where I had left it the previous night. I opened and read a text from Boromir.

_Dad cooled off. Come home whenever._

Part of me really wanted to ignore the text, to go find a job and get an apartment and not go back to my Dad's at all. Part of me wanted to just politely ask Eomer if I could crash on his couch my entire senior year. But the other part of me, the one that involved a searing headache and a need for deodorant, convinced me that I'd have to go home sooner or later.

I hated it when I was logical.

"Can I kick your Dad's ass?" Eowyn questioned from beside me, as she pulled onto the road that led to her house. I laughed. "Be my guest."

"No, but really." She said, glancing at me briefly. "You should take him to court, get him thrown in jail."

I grinned at her concern, she was cute. "I'll consider it, Wyn."

She looked over at me as she came to a stop sign, her eyes scanning mine. I looked right back, hoping that something, anything would happen.

Maybe we stared to long, because a car horn went off behind us, causing us to jump. Eowyn began to drive again, cheeks a little red. I couldn't help but wonder if she was thinking the same thing as me.

/

**Hello mah friends!**

**I don't know if I've said this enough, but I freaking love the comments you leave me! They always make me feel awesome, and give me a reason to write, especially when I seriously don't feel like it.**

**So, this isn't the homecoming chapter. However, depending on whether or not I get plot bunnies in the next few days, I'm 86.73% sure that homecoming will occur in the next chapter. Be prepared for, in the words of GoldenGamgee, "A spectacular train wreck." I'm seriously considering changing the title of this story to that. I think it fits pretty well :]!**

**eurekac, thanks for pointing out the Theoden hasn't showed up yet. This is going to make me sound extremely and utterly stupid, but I forgot to put him in. I guess he didn't really have a main part in any of the plot. Thanks for pointing that out!**

**LotR-HP-PJ, I am more than happy to go off on a Boromir rant. However, it's about midnight right now, so maybe I'll go for it in the next chapter. ;] **

**ThurinRanger, you have no idea how much of a relief it is to know that you liked the whole, "Do you believe in a God" scene. I believe in a God, and I felt like it kind of fit the moment, but when I was writing I got really freaked out that I might offend somebody. Thanks for easing my worry!**

**sian22, yes, Denethor is a monster! I'm half tempted to have a random psychiatrist Gandalf jump in at the middle of a football game and knock him out with his staff, just like in RotK. Not. Even. Kidding.**

**annafan, thanks for the compliment. I've been trying to portray certain personalities and characterization throughout this story, but I'm never sure if I'm getting the point across. Yes, Faramir is indeed a naïve boy. But he's a cute one so it's okay! ;]**

**So, I actually felt a strong need to point this out. When I write, I usually find a song that fits the moment, the scene, or even the entire chapter, and listen to it and incorporate it while write. Each one of these chapters has its own unspoken song. This chapter in particular, was based off of the song, "Holocene" by: Bon Iver. Don't ask me why, but I honestly feel like it fits this entire story, maybe Faramir and Eowyn's relationship over every range of genre, fanfiction or Tolkien written. Maybe that's just me; I'm not sure why I felt like pointing that out, but ya. It's sort of Melancholy, nostalgic, sweet, and soft and beautiful. Kind of like our favorite LOTR couple!**

**So, all in all, thank you so much for all of the reviews, I really appreciate that you read this story at all, and giving comments and corrective criticism is like, GAH! I cannot formulate into words how awesome you are. You're just awesome! :D**

**-Infinityscripts**


	13. Chapter 13

I really should've practiced my dancing.

It was about five forty five, and I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, awkwardly holding my arms out around some invisible person as I spun in circles, trying my best not to look like an idiot and failing completely. Maybe Eowyn didn't like dancing, or she didn't even want to dance? But what if she did? In that case I was utterly screwed.

And so there I stood, in a dry cleaned suit and yellow tie (picked out to match her dress) tripping over the messy floor and feeling a bit devastated at my utter lack of skill. I checked my watch, it was six.

Taking one last look in the mirror, groaning at the bags under my eyes and the awkward patches from where I had cut myself shaving, I put on one last spray of axe, grabbed my wallet and keys, and headed downstairs.

My dad sat on the couch reading a sports magazine. He hadn't said anything to me since I'd returned the other day; he hadn't even really looked at me. It was actually quite nice when he ignored me; it made it easier for me to ignore him.

Boromir had head out a long while ago to pick up Tauriel, but was sure to leave the corsage I had asked him to buy on the kitchen table. It was a large, white rose, with several goldish-yellowish ribbons intertwined beneath it to serve as the wrist band. I didn't know a lot about flowers, but I had to admit, Boromir had made a good choice with this one. Of course, he had sent me a picture for approval before buying it, but in the end, he was the one who went shopping while I was trying to get ready. He was quite the bro.

Taking the corsage, I didn't say a word to my Dad as I made my way to the door, peaking in the nearby mirror one last time before heading out. I shot Eowyn a text as I got in my car and started the engine.

_On my way_.

Was I nervous? Hell yes. That was an understatement in itself. I wasn't sure what I was doing, or what she wanted me to do, if anything. In the end I was biting my fingernails, a bad habit I had acquired long ago. I pulled up into her driveway, and taking a deep breath to calm myself, I finally got the balls to go and knock on her door.

I was unprepared for what I saw.

Eowyn wasn't really a makeup wearer. Sure, she'd put some on every now and again, but nothing like this. She was done up, almost exactly like a supermodel, with her lips and eyelids perfectly colored, and her hair falling in long, loose curls over her shoulders. The dress was stunning; it fit her perfectly, without taking much away from the imagination. I let out a deep breath.

"Holy. Shit."

She cocked an eyebrow. "How should I take that?"

"Good." I said with a nod. "You look really- _really_ good."

She laughed shyly, something she never did around me. It was almost as if we were completely different people, as if we were meeting for the first time. But that wasn't right- I'd known her since I was seven. She was still Eowyn, after all.

I guessed I had never really realized exactly how beautiful she was until that moment.

"You look dashing." She commented, bringing out a hand to reveal a boutonniere, one that I didn't really pay much attention to. She stepped closer to pin it to the fabric of my chest, and I just stood there and stared like an idiot, totally at a loss of what to do.

"Say something?" she asked, stepping back to look me in the eye. "Has God finally succumbed to the urge to strike you with lightening?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly, finally gaining my wits as I brought out her corsage. With shaky, unsure fingers, I reached down and grasped her hand, pulling it up so that I could fit the simple flower arrangement around her thin wrist. It didn't take much to get it on, and when I had accomplished it, finally straightening it out properly, I just kind of held her hand, relishing in the smoothness of her skin, her fingernails had been freshly painted white.

"Shall we?" Eowyn questioned, shutting the door behind her as we started towards the car. I couldn't help but grin like an idiot, a lucky, foolish, idiot.

We got into the car, and I pulled out of her driveway, still smiling. Would that ever stop? All this happy probably wasn't healthy.

"So, where are we going?" she questioned.

"I looked up this little Thai place downtown, if you're interested." I suggested.

"Alright," Eowyn responded. And then after a moment, "Should you be driving? Y'know, with your concussion?"

I gave her a mischievous grin. "Probably not." I said, not entirely worried. I had downed an unbelievable amount of medication before setting out to pick her up, so my constant headache had kind of sunk away, something I was grateful for.

"How's your dad?" she questioned slowly, "Did you go home after school yesterday?"

I nodded, shrugging. "He hasn't talked to me at all, and trust me, I'm not complaining." I glanced over at her for a long minute before I remembered that I needed to keep my eyes on the road. "How's Theoden?"

"I'm in the same boat," she said softly. But after a moment she perked up, saying, "But don't worry about it! It's just us tonight."

I smiled again, trying not to blush. "Just us."

We talked about irrelevant things for the rest of the ride, homework, celebrities, school, and the lot. I was still grinning and laughing like the imbecile I was when we pulled up to the Thai shop, only to see a blinking "CLOSED" sign in the front window.

"God damnit!" Eowyn said, and I sighed running a hand through my hair. "We could always go for Chinese?"

The girl next to me shook her head. "You do realize that all of the restaurants downtown are going to be majorly packed. Why don't we try a less expensive place? We could always go to The Prancing Pony."

I gaped at her, "You can't be serious?" I asked, "That's a burger joint, and not even a relatively classy one!"

"So?"

I shrugged, looking at my fingers as they tapped on the leather of the steering wheel. "Well, it's not exactly an impressive place to eat dinner."

"Faramir," she said, the lightness in her voice causing me to turn to her. "I've known you for ten years. I hardly care if you're _impressive_. I just want to eat."

"Yeah- but, are you sure you don't want to head anywhere else?"

She laughed, "And risk the crowds? Faramir, let's just get burgers. You can take me to Thai later."

"Fine," I reluctantly agreed. That night was supposed to be perfect. I had planned everything out to a T! It was hardly anyone's dream to get burgers on their homecoming night. Ego failing and man card mortally wounded, I regretfully pulled into the parking lot of the Prancing Pony. While there were still quite a few people due to it being a weekend, it was nowhere near the lines out on the sidewalks in front of some of the more expensive places.

We ordered a couple burgers each, (well, she had two, I had four) as well as a huge helping of fries and a couple of cokes. I felt pretty lame, but she didn't seem at all put out. If anything- she was happier than before.

"God, you're such a pansy." She said good-naturedly, punching my arm lightly from across the booth. "Faramir, get over yourself. Let's just have fun, alright?"

I nodded, trying to swallow my pride along with a few fries. It was a struggle, but I managed.

"Have I told you that you look great yet?" I questioned lamely, and she laughed.

"Just a few times, yeah."

I thanked God that Boromir wasn't here, or he'd be all over her. I could already see a few people glancing our way, mostly resting their eyes on Eowyn. Did she even realize her beauty? Probably not.

We finished our meal, and made it to the school by eight o'clock, just as the music started to play. Paying our entrance fees, I guided her through the crowds and to one of the less populated areas of the dance floor. I spotted Boromir across the room, giving me a wink; he had an arm around Tauriel, grinning like the idiot he was. But hey, I didn't have much room to talk.

It took a while for me to break out of the awkwardness, but after a few songs I managed to dance, just a little bit. Eowyn laughed at my attempt, something that caused me to falter.

I ran a hand through my increasingly unkempt hair in nervousness. She joked like that all the time. Was that a joke? Or was she pissed? Had I embarrassed her? Dear God what had I done?

"Hey," she said, grabbing my attention as she put a hand on my shoulder "You're _fine_ Faramir. Trust me, this is fantastic." She smiled up at me reassuringly, and I nodded, feeling a bit of my anxiousness ebb away.

The next hour or so was a blast. We basically danced like idiots, twirling around and failing miserably at looking cool, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to care. Nobody else in the room really mattered to me at the time, I just laughed and sang and danced with Eowyn, and nothing had ever been better in my life.

The heavy beat steadily dropped into a quiet acoustic song.

"Collide," Eowyn said beside me, and as I turned to look at her questioningly, "It's a Howie Day song. Kind of his only popular one, but it's alright."

I glanced around for a moment, Boromir looked over at me, mouthing something I couldn't read as he grabbed Tauriel from the waist and began to slow dance. I finally understood.

Gulping down whatever nervousness I had, I offered my hand to her, and when she raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes, saying "I practiced! Come on, it won't be that bad."

Eowyn glanced from my hand, to my eyes, and then she took it.

Everything after that was just kind of a blur. I don't remember if I talked, or if she talked, or if I remembered my dance moves, or if I stepped on her feet, or if she stepped on mine. I'm sure it was a mixture of everything, except infinitely better.

I wasn't really nervous after that, I just kind of focused on her hand in mine, as she smiled and laughed at all of my pitiful attempts at jokes. She couldn't have any idea, none at all, how hard I'd fallen.

The song ended rather abruptly going into another heavy beat pop remix thingy, and we broke away, although a little reluctantly on my part.

"Oh God no." she said, peering over my shoulder, and I turned to see Aragorn and Arwen, kissing furiously by the punch bowl. Common decency did not seem to be a worry to them.

"How about we go on a walk?" I suggested, and she shook her head a little weakly, biting her lip. "No, I'll be alright."

I rolled my eyes, "You really are a horrible liar," I said, taking her hand as we began to weave our way to the back doors. Nobody seemed to notice, with the whole grind fest going on in the middle of the room. I made sure to prop the door open with a nearby rock, and we left the musty smelling dance into the cooler and more peaceful quiet of the night.

I began to pull my hand away, but she held it firm in her grasp. I felt some butterflies go through me, although her face betrayed nothing.

"Damn, do they think everyone wants to see their make out session or something?" she questioned as we ambled around the parking lot, not really sure of where we were going or why, just that we were going.

"Aragorn is one nasty son of a bitch." I confirmed, "Thank God you dumped his sorry ass."

"Yeah," she agreed with a snort, pausing for a moment to take off her heels, holding them in one hand as we made our way into the grass. "That was just a disaster in itself."

"It's alright though, Wyn." I said slowly, "You don't need to let it bother you. You're too good for that."

"I can't help it…" she said, her voice quiet and stern, "I really can't fucking help it."

I flinched; there I went, saying the wrong thing. It was bound to happen eventually. I felt my heart crawl up into my throat.

"Wyn…" I started slowly, looking over at her, but she just kept her eyes on the grass ahead. "Wyn, I'm sorry."

Eowyn didn't say a word, she didn't even spare me a glance, and I began to get worried, fiddling with my tie. "Wyn, talk to me. What did I do? Why are you upset?"

"That's just it!" she exclaimed, with a disheartening laugh. "You didn't do anything, nothing happened. Nothing."

"…What?" I asked after a moment. She sighed, running a hand through her hair. She stilled didn't look at me, but she was talking now, which was a good thing in a sense. But I was still freakishly anxious.

"Nothing's happened to make me upset." she said bitterly, "It's not Aragorn or Theoden or school or you or anything! I'm just sad for no reason. I'm sad about being sad. Is that not fucked up?"

I held my breath, gently squeezing her hand, to little affect. She continued.

"I'm afraid, Faramir. I'm afraid it's always going to be like this. I'm always going to be depressed and I'll never crawl out of this damned hole. There's only so much I can take, only so much _you_ can take."

I sighed, biting my lip in distress. Carefully, going over each syllable of each word before speaking it, I began.

"No, that's where you're wrong… I know you'll have bad days, maybe every day, maybe forever. This may never end and that's just a fact that we'll have to get over." I took a breath, looking up at the stars as if they would give me the words to say. "I accept you as you are, Eowyn. There's no extent to what I can 'take'."

A small quiet came over us, one that made my palms sweat. Had I said something wrong? Probably. That's all I ever really did. The silence ended however, when she punched me in the shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked, stopping and turning to her only to feel my heart drop as I saw the tears in her blue eyes. With a shaky voice, she said. "Because you're a damned idiot, that's what."

It took me a millisecond to close the space between us, coming to wrap my arms around her thin form and pull her tightly to my chest. "Hey, it's okay." I said quietly, rocking back and forth slightly as I felt her begin to shake. Just because I accepted her like this didn't mean that I enjoyed seeing her in this state.

"I can't cry now," she groaned into my shirt. "I put on so much damned make up."

"You're a drama queen," I muttered into her hair, rubbing my palm up and down her back.

"I…I love you," she whispered after a small silence, and I almost jumped out of my skin at the words. Had I just heard what I thought I'd heard? I hoped so.

"And I love you too, Wyn." I assured, feeling a little weight fall from my shoulders as she stopped shaking, pulling away from me.

"Did I tell _you_ how great you look?" she questioned in an attempt to lighten the mood, smiling weakly as she straightened my boutonniere. To my relief, her tears had stopped flowing.

I just smiled, bringing my thumb up to brush away some of the mascara that had been smudged underneath her eye. "You wanna go back in? We've still got a few good hours left of the dance."

She let out a deep sigh, scanning the field we stood in. "You know, as great as that sounds, I have a better idea."

I raised an eyebrow. "Does this idea involve toilet papering Aragorn's house?"

She grinned, "Obviously."

Twenty six rolls of toilet paper and eighty dollars later, we ended our night driving away from the efficiently vandalized home of Aragorn, laughing ridiculously as she tried to get some of the dirt off of her dress. How it had gotten dirty in the first place? We didn't know. She didn't seem really bothered by it, however, because she just ended up grinning and cracking jokes. I'm fairly sure we were high off of something, because I don't think I've ever been happier in my entire life.

/

**And there you have it! The long awaited homecoming chapter! I hope it fit your expectations; I spent forever just writing up the outline for this. **

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I appreciate all of the kind things you say as well as the input you give. I only hope that I'm doing alright! Haha :]**

**Goldie Gamgee, I'm seriously considering changing the title of this story to "A Spectacular Train Wreck," as you described your prom in a review. Would you be alright with that?**

**Dear Anon: thanks for the review! Just an fyi, however, I don't plan to write anything explicit for this story. Not sure if that's what you meant by the winky face, but ya, nothing that could be considered M will ever be in this fic. :]**

**ThurinRanger, I named this story "The Scientist," after Coldplay's song, "The Scientist." I thought I'd said it in the first chapter, but maybe not, haha. Thanks for the review!**

**Sian22, I swear that Run to You by Pentatonix is my brand new favorite song. Thanks for introducing me to it! :]**

**eurekac, you comment made me laugh, like really loud. I think water came out of my nose haha.**

**Thanks everyone for the comments and reads, I hope this chapter was good ;]!**

**Okay, this is probably just me, but if you listen to Collide by Howie Day, it's basically Faramir and Eowyn in a song. Seriously! Haha.**

**You're all AMAZING**

**-Infinityscripts**


	14. Chapter 14

By the time October rolled around, I was more than ready to get back to football. Maybe I should've gotten checked out by the doctor first, or should've taken the first few practices slowly, but I really couldn't bring myself to do it. I was excited to get on the field and to be out of breath, to sweat and to curse and to push people around.

To be honest, I did like football. It was an outlet for my energy and emotions and stress, it let me slam people to the ground without anyone batting an eye. That being said, there were times I didn't like football. I wasn't a fan of it when I got so light-headed I almost passed out, or when I was so sore that I could hardly get out of bed. I didn't like getting the air knocked out of me, and especially when my dad threw a fit.

I really, really didn't like it when he did that.

We hadn't said a word since the fight we'd gotten in a few weeks before, and I didn't entirely mind. But now that things had cooled off, that we were back to normal, he didn't hesitate to yell at me, to call me names and to push me around, perhaps even harsher than before.

To my surprise, this wasn't one of those times.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way across the field to endure whatever he had to say. I had stopped in the middle of conditioning to lean against the wall and gather my strength, and not a second passed before he called me over, looking disgusted and irritated. Boromir was running up ahead with the rest of the group as they did their jog around the school, and he looked back at me for a second when he heard Dad call me over. I nodded, silently telling him I'd be okay.

"I know, I need to up my game, try harder to keep up with Boromir." I said, approaching where he stood beneath the shade of a picnic canopy we'd set up. Fall was coming and things were starting to get chilly, but that didn't mean the sun stopped beating down, as bright as hell.

My dad hesitated, and then said, "Well, yes, you do."

I cocked an eyebrow. "What else did you want?"

He gestured to the stands, where Eowyn sat reading a book, waiting for a ride home. "Exactly who is she- Faramir?"

"You know who she is," I said- and then I continued a little more kindly, doing my best not to anger him. "That's Eowyn, I give her rides home."

"I know," he said with a nod, "But who is she to you? Are you dating?"

I shrugged. At the moment I wasn't sure what you'd call us. She'd held my hand a lot in the car lately, she'd text me almost all day and night. Did that count? Probably not.

"Just friends," I assured, feeling a little put out at the statement.

"You better be damn careful with girls- Faramir." My dad growled, the edginess in his voice making me jump a bit. "If you mess around too much, if something happens, your career, your future, it would all go to hell."

I looked at him in confusion. Was this actually _advice?_ Not ridicule? Was he being semi-kind to me? I nodded stiffly. "Trust me, I won't screw anything up."

"Good," He said, and then, "We're going up against Mordor this Friday; it's one of the last games of the season. You need to get in shape before then, none of this shit, or I won't let you play. Understand?"

Ah- there it was. I was waiting for it, the jackass comments that always came within the first five minutes of talking to my Dad. He rarely failed to disappoint. It just took a little longer for him to say them this time. Perhaps he felt bad for hitting me? Perhaps he was worried I'd tell the cops or something? I didn't really dwell on it, just nodding and going out to join the team in their jog.

Football practice ended late that day, and I ended up driving Eowyn home at about six o'clock. She didn't seem too put out, although she seemed half asleep the entire way, leaning her head against the window.

"You alright?" I questioned, glancing at her once we had pulled onto the country road that led to her house. I loved that road for two reasons, one being that barely anyone drove on it, so I could pretty much drive as fast as I wanted without getting arrested. The second reason was that it led to her house, which I'd be lying if I didn't admit it had become my most favorite place to be.

"Yeah," she said in a half-mumble. "I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

I frowned, "Why not?"

She gestured to her backpack on the ground that was roughly twice the size of mine. "Midterms are coming up, and I've got a lot of AP classes."

"I could always help you study?" I suggested, maybe a little too eagerly. We hadn't hung out much since homecoming, save the rides to and from school of course. I was missing her.

"That would actually be really- really great," Eowyn said, stretching. "How about you stay for dinner and then you can help me with calculus?"

I nodded, although I felt a little uneasy at her words- calculus? I hardly passed Algebra. Oh well, I'd still do what I could.

When I parked the car in her driveway, I shot my dad a text that I'd be staying over at Eowyn's for dinner. He'd either be extremely pissed or indifferent, but I'd take the risk.

Eomer had ordered pizza for dinner, and I couldn't find myself complaining. We sat around the table, laughing and eating and having a good time, before her older brother politely excused himself to go work on homework, and Eowyn, seeming to remember the reason I was there in the first place, reached into her backpack and took out a calculus book.

Shit.

"Hey Wyn," I started, scratching the back of my head a little uneasily. "I've gotta tell you, I'm not good at math."

She blinked at me for a minute, and then began to laugh. "Faramir, I've gone to school with you for ten years. I _know_ you're not good and math, and there's no way in hell I'd let you do my calculus homework."

"Thank the Lord," I said with a sigh, trying to not let my relief show. "So, um… what _can_ I help you with?"

"Let's start with something easy," she said, pulling out a history textbook. "I need to memorize the dates of every war that America has been involved with."

I gulped, "_Every_ war?" that would be a lot of memorization, perhaps I should've just gone home.

She raised an eyebrow, "You gonna help me or not?"

I sighed and nodded, taking the textbook from her as she showed me the page that listed the timeline of wars in America. I let my eyes scan over the dates, there had to be _at least_ seventy. Dear Lord, were we really that bad?

Clearing my throat, I started. "The Revolutionary War."

"Seventeen Seventy-five," she said immediately, and I nodded, continuing.

"First Barbary War?"

She bit her lip, "Eighteen-hundred?"

"Eighteen-o-one." I corrected, and she rolled her eyes. "Like it makes much of a difference."

"The War of Eighteen Twelve." I said, realizing my mistake a little too late.

She laughed, "You can't be serious?"

I shrugged "It's a pretty important war, that's when we took out the Germans."

Eowyn snorted, "Faramir, that's was World War Two."

"There can't be that much of a difference," I started, and she laughed again. "Only a hundred and thirty years."

Okay- so I wasn't good at history either. Was I good at anything? No, probably not.

"Fine, the Black Hawk war."

We continued like that for the next hour or so, her left foot propped up and resting on my knee as I went over the timeline. I was honestly surprised at how many she knew, and maybe a little put out at the same time. I knew I wasn't as smart as Eowyn, but I didn't really consider myself stupid until now, and she'd just proved it.

We finished history and moved on to entomology, a class I was a little confused about. Weren't girls afraid of insects? Why would they spend an entire years studying them in detail? I knew for a fact I wouldn't.

"So we're up against Mordor this Friday?" she questioned as we went over the anatomy of a cockroach, something that made me feel a little queasy. I nodded, "Dad's freaking out about it. We _have _to win, or else he might just kill me. Seriously."

Eowyn rolled her eyes, propping her other foot on my knee as she leaned back in her chair. "Denethor needs to get over himself," she muttered, "He's going to wake up one day and realize that there's more to life than football and yelling at you."

I laughed, taking a swig of root beer. "I can only pray. You know how he is though."

"Yeah, I do." She said, tapping her finger against the table, and I couldn't help but notice the fresh cut across her wrist. It couldn't be a day old. I was torn between asking about it and ignoring it. The fact that she cut stopped freaking me out a long time ago. She didn't do it as much since Gandalf became her counselor, in fact this was the first time since… that weekend before school started, when I skipped out on my Dad's dinner to drive to her house. I swallowed, wonder what happened to cause it, if anything?

She must've seen me staring, because she snapped her arm up against her chest as if my gaze had burned it.

"Wyn…" I started, feeling a little sick. A cut across the wrist, especially one that deep, was dangerous. The thought scared the living shit out of me.

"I…" she mumbled, eyes fixed on her feet that rested on my leg. "I'm sorry."

"Hey," I whispered quietly, reaching grasp the hand she had pulled away and intertwine our fingers. "You know you can talk to me about stuff like this, right?"

"Yeah," she said softly, shaking her head. "I don't want to though, it's pretty embarrassing."

"And why's that?" I questioned gently, wanting to know but at the same time not wanting to pressure her into telling me. She sighed, running her free hand through her hair. I was relieved to see that it was free of cuts, only harboring old and faded scars.

"Well, half the time I don't know why I do it." She said, " Other times…I just get so stressed out with school and with my uncle and with everything, it's kind of a release. It's like the only thing that I can honestly control."

I wanted to tell her that she could control me pretty easily, she'd been doing it for years now, but I didn't.

"What does Gandalf say about it?"

"Well," Eowyn started, taking a drink of her root beer, "he says that I need to find another way to get my stress out. I've been doing everything he suggested, running and reading and going outside regularly, Eomer even plans on getting a dog. But it's never enough." She didn't really look at me, just stared at the painting of George Washington on her history textbook. "It's never enough."

I didn't know what to tell her. I wanted to help her so badly, to remove every damned razor from her house and to take her out to dinner every night to a fancy Thai restaurant. But I couldn't do any of those things, and even if I did, they probably wouldn't help. I squeezed her hand just a little bit, trying to portray my various thoughts to her through the simple act.

"Next time you get low, call me. Alright?"

She shook her head, "Faramir it won't-"

"I know," I said, biting my lip. "It probably won't do anything at all. There's not much I can do for you, even though all I want to do is help you. But at least humor me okay? Let me think that I'm helping. Let me come over and watch a horror movie, or you can come play Lego Star Wars. I'll buy you a king sized bag of skittles and we'll go people watching downtown. Whatever you need Eowyn, just tell me."

She smiled a little bit, squeezing my hand back. Maybe my words had helped her, maybe they hadn't. Maybe she'd get over this, maybe she never would. It was never a question of whether or not I'd be there for her, it was more of a question of whether or not she'd let me.

"So," I said, trying to change the subject a bit. "What year did Ronald Reagan free the slaves?"

She grinned, rolling her eyes. "Oh Faramir, let's just be glad you're not going to major in history."

"What about football?"

Eowyn laughed, "Football isn't a major, you dork."

"Yeah, I know." I said, smiling. I really liked it when she laughed.

We continued like that until about eight o'clock, and Eomer walked in a few times to pour himself a bowl of Lucky Charms or to grab a Monster. Each time he'd glance at us, our hands intertwined and her legs laid over me knees, but he didn't say a word, only raise an eyebrow before heading back to his room.

Maybe we'd never be anything more than this, a halfway point between friends and something more. I guessed that was just how things were going to be. As long as we stayed friends, I didn't really have a problem.

The fact that she held my hand was bonus.

/

**Sorry for the semi-long wait between updates! I usually update every other day… but this week's been extremely crazy. I just recently finished the first fan fiction I ever wrote, "The Days That Have Passed," and I'm kind of in a daze now. I spent so long working on it that now I'm kind of depressed it's over. Of course, being my first fan fiction, it had its various amount of cliché moments and Mary Sue's, but I'm still pretty proud of it. Thirty four chapters and 118,000 words is a lot of work! Haha. **

**I also kind of had the most stressed out week ever. I've been arguing with my parents, I failed my math and science tests and the guy I like asked another girl to homecoming, and then proceeded to talk to me about it the entire week. Goldie Gamgee, I think I can understand where you're coming from… Yeah, it's not a great feeling. I got home from school on Friday and just collapsed on the floor and cried… Gosh, I'm such an emotional female. That's kind of where I got my inspiration for Eowyn in this chapter. I really didn't feel like writing, so I sort of just threw my feelings into it. Sorry if you didn't like it, haha. I promise I won't be venting through this fic in the future.**

**Thank you all for the great comments! I love your reviews; they make me feel awesome, like I'm the Gandalf of the Fan Fiction world. You're all amazing, and thank you so much for reading. It feels great to know that there are people who find my writing entertaining; it kind of gives me a purpose. :]**

**If you're interested in reading the most angsty piece of literature on this sight, check out the fan fiction I just finished. I will warn you now, however, it's so cliché… you'll probably cringe. **

**Also, just to give you something to look forward to, something HUGE is going to happen in the chapter containing the game against Mordor. It's either going to make you cry and throw your computer across the room, or do a happy dance, or all three. I'm not quite sure how I want to do it, or how many chapters will be between this one and the Mordor game, just know that somewhere in the near future there will be a super important chapter, hehe.**

**Thank you all! You're some amazing people!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	15. Chapter 15

"Eowyn."

"Hey, you busy?"

I glanced at my alarm; it was four in the morning. I popped a few Ibuprofen from my nightstand to slow down an oncoming headache. Feeling a little worried, I asked, "No, what's up?"

"I'm fine," she assured, her voice seeming to support her argument. "Just had a question."

I sighed, laying back down in my mess of blankets and pillows. "-and what might that be?"

She was quiet for the longest time, something that made me a little nervous. Had she hung up? I checked the screen. No- the call was still going.

"If I gave you money for gas, would you come pick me up?"

I sat up immediately, feeling fairly confused, "Where are you?"

"I…um…" I could hear the wind whistling behind her voice, making it sound hollow. "I'm over by the school, in the student parking lot."

"Why?" I asked, getting out of bed and throwing on some shoes. I quietly grabbed my keys and headed downstairs, forgoing a shirt and thankful that the gym shorts I wore weren't as rank as the rest of my clothes.

"I'll explain when you get here," she said, "That is, if you're coming…"

"Yeah, of course I am." I said, shutting the door behind me quietly and heading out to the car.

"Thank you," she said. "I'll see you in a little bit."

She hung up right after, making my anxiety increase. What was she doing at the school this late? How did she even get there in the first place? I drove quickly, thankful that no one was out to see me speeding. I blinked away my left over sleep, grabbing one of my miscellaneous shirts from the back seat and half-hazardously putting it on, keeping a hand on the wheel. As I pulled up to the empty student parking lot, I found that she was nowhere in sight. I parked my car in the usual spot, and grabbing my phone and keys, got out and began to look for her.

The courtyard and tennis courts were empty. The football field would be locked up, and there'd be no way she'd gotten into the school this early. I dialed her again, but just as I put the phone to my ear a voice came from behind me.

"Hey."

I turned around, and relaxed a bit to see that she was perfectly fine, dressed in the clothes she had worn to school that day, and not a trace of tears in her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me why you're here?" I questioned, stepping closer to her. I bet I smelled like ass and looked like it too, but I couldn't bring myself to care too much.

She yawned, scratching the back of her head and looking down at her feet. "I was arguing with my uncle, and he wouldn't see the end of it, so I walked out. I guess I just kind of kept walking, and ended up here."

I raised an eyebrow. "You could've called me earlier; I'd give you a ride."

"Where?" Eowyn asked with a shallow laugh. "I don't want to go home; I couldn't stay at your place. I don't exactly have anywhere to go."

"We'd figure something out," I assured, and then after a moment of contemplating, I asked: "What were you guys fighting about?"

She started to walk to the car, and I followed her. "I don't even remember," she muttered, running a hand through her hair as she got into the passenger side. I got in as well."What do you mean you don't remember? You remember _everything._"

"It was kind of ridiculous," she admitted, stretching her arms over her head. "Not sure you'd want to know."

I got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't press it.

"Why didn't you call me Wyn?" I asked, wondering if I should turn on my car. Where would we go- anyways?

"I guess I just wanted to think," she said quietly, putting her feet up on the dashboard. "There's a lot of stuff going on for me…"

"Like…?"

She glanced at me, blue eyes narrow. I thought for a minute that she might get mad and hit me, or yell at me, but she didn't. After a moment her features softened, and she rested her head back against the seat, closing her eyes and rubbing her hands over her face.

"There's school, that's obvious enough. I have way too many tests and classes and homework. Then there's my uncle- I hate seeing him like this." She sighed, "He's either really quiet and slow, or he's yelling at us for no reason. I hate to see him so angry all of the time, and so sad… he really was a good guy Faramir. He didn't deserve what happened to Theodred."

I nodded, "I don't think that anyone would deserve something like that."

"No, nobody does."

I looked at her, and quietly asked, "Is that all?"

Eowyn bit her lip, looking up at the ceiling of the car. Would we get in trouble for being on school grounds this late? Yeah- probably. Did I care? Not in the least. Midnight drives to Eowyn's house had become kind of a weekly norm by now, and something I looked forward too.

"No- that's not all." She said, glancing at me. "I've been thinking about you a lot Faramir, and it's starting to scare me."

At first I felt offended, and then flattered, and then just confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know!" she said, throwing her hands up in the air. It seemed as if she was just as confused as I was. "I've just been thinking about you a lot more often than usual. I'm starting to think of you like I thought about Aragorn, and all of the guys before. It's freaking me out Faramir."

Freaking her out? That definitely wasn't a good thing. Or was it? What in the world was she getting at?

"I think… I'm starting to like you Faramir, and differently than how I liked you before, if that makes any sense." She shook her head. "You know what- it probably doesn't. Just forget I ever said anything."

"No," I said slowly, and she turned to look at me. "That made sense, I think."

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "It did?"

I swallowed, feeling my palms begin to sweat. Did I want to say this? Was it worth the risk? I remembered Boromir's words to me the other week. There was a chance, I needed to take it.

"Well, maybe this is wishful thinking, but I'm going to guess that you're beginning to have a crush on me."

She nodded slowly, cheeks turning pink.

"But," I said carefully, not wanting to mess anything up. "You told me earlier that you didn't want a relationship. So I would also assume that you're conflicted about all of this."

"Wow, you're not half as thick as you look." She said good-naturedly, and I laughed.

"But Wyn, why _are _you conflicted?" I asked, meeting her eyes and not letting them go. "I like you, and that's not going to change. I'd never hurt you intentionally, and you know that. Aragorn's a dickhead, and you deserve better. Not saying that I'm better, I'm kind of an idiot." I glanced at my hands in my lap nervously. "But I'd be your idiot."

She smiled at my words, looking out at the parking lot through her side window. "Faramir, I don't want to screw any of this up. What if we don't work out and then our friendship goes down the drain? What if we go off to college and never talk again?"

"That's definitely a possibility." I agreed. "But that'll be the risk with anyone you meet in high school. I'm just saying that honestly, I'd commit to you if you asked. I think I already have, in a way. But if you don't want to, then I'm not going to force you into it. Besides- I don't think I could. You're so stubborn; you'd win a staring contest with a rock."

"Aw, thanks." She said, grinning. "Faramir, I've just been thinking a lot, weighing out the risks of all of this. There are a lot of pros and a lot of cons. But even after all these weeks, I've come to the conclusion that there's quite a few more pros than cons."

I felt my head begin to swim in anticipation. Did she just propose a relationship? It seemed as if she did, although I could never be one hundred percent with girls; I had a good solid ninety nine at the moment.

"What do you think?" I questioned slowly, "Could we give it a try?"

Those next moments were the longest of my entire life. She messed with her shoelaces for a second, and then just looked at me, lips pursed together in contemplation. Finally, she said:

"Yeah, I think we could try."

I thought about grabbing her and kissing her right then and there, but that wouldn't have been exactly wise. Just because she was willing to try a relationship didn't mean she wanted to make out with me. Restricting my hormones, I simply gave her a little grin, feeling as my head was in the clouds and my heart beating a million miles a second.

Eowyn smiled back, running a hand through her hair. "That being said, Faramir, you really need to take a shower, you smell like a dumpster."

I laughed, putting my key in the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot- something's would never change. I was fairly sure that even if everything worked out and we lived to our nineties, playing Bingo every Friday and needing dentures, we'd still argue our asses off all the time. It wouldn't matter though, because our arguments weren't exactly arguments, more like expressing affection with vicious words.

We drove around until about six o clock, and then I dropped her off at her house to get ready for school, coming back later to pick her up.

She kissed my cheek in the hallway that day, and I couldn't make sense of much after that. The teachers had to repeat their questions to me about five times before I got it, and I spent every other minute looking through my texts with her and zoning out. Eowyn had seemed to give me permanent ADD, but I didn't mind, because none of this made sense, and I wouldn't have changed it for anything.

/

**Hey guys!**

**So, first things first-I want to thank you guys for all you kind words. They really helped me get over some of the stress. Boys can be excruciatingly unaware, and that's something I'll just have to learn to deal with, haha. **

**A lot of you mentioned how Faramir was OOC in this last chapter, and although nobody seemed to be upset about it, I did want to touch on it. I'm well aware that the canon Faramir is a scholar, well studied and pretty resourceful. Part of my characterization for Eowyn in this fic however, is to have her as the natural genius, taking several AP classes and freaking out over nothing because she's obviously going to pass them all. I wanted Faramir to be the kind of guy who works for his smarts, and tries really hard to measure up to everyone because that just strikes me as his personality. I just felt like there needed to be a distinction between their two characters academic wise, because nobody really wants to read a fic where everyone's a Mary Sue. Also, remember that this fic is from Faramir's point of view, and so naturally, like all human beings, he's going to be a bit insecure and down on himself. He's not going to understand his full abilities, because he's a fairly humble guy. I know that most of you guys didn't mind the veering from his original characterization (something that I was relieved about), but I just wanted to explain it just in case anybody did! **

**So, I'm going to be starting drivers ED after school next week, which means that I'll be out of the house and away from a computer until about eight o'clock each night. As much as I love to write, I'm not sure how much time I'll be able to set aside for this fic. The chapter frequency is going to diminish. Expect a chapter at least every Saturday or Sunday, I'd say. I'm sorry guys; I'm not doing this on purpose. If I could stay home all day and work on this fic I totally would.**

**Thanks for all of the comments, I'm hoping to have the football game in the next chapter, but that all depends on whether plot bunnies have a mosh pit in my head soon, which they probably will!**

**I've had a couple requests for a girl for Eomer, and I'll definitely get to work on that- Eomer totally deserves somebody; he's totally one of my biggest fictional crushes! (Besides like the entire Fellowship and George Weasley) Yay for relationships! It seriously took them way too long. Although, I can't promise it'll all work out, hehe ;]**

**-Infinityscripts**


	16. Chapter 16

Of course it bothered me that he was flirting with her, but what bothered me more was the fact that I was bothered.

I guess it wasn't necessarily flirting, a few lingering stares, sometimes smiling, and walking in the halls between a few classes wasn't exactly signs of interest. It was exactly what Eowyn and I did all throughout the first three years high school. I knew the signs of a loser going for someone better than him; I had been that loser before.

His name was Merry; he was captain of the lacrosse team and a fairly decent guy. I'd taken a few classes with him before, and I'd consider us acquaintances. Merry wasn't the kind of guy I'd rely on to pick me up at two in the morning when my car broke down, but he was the kind of guy I'd say "Hi" to if I ran into him in public somewhere.

I had spotted them by a few times during passing period; they seemed to be taking a lot of the same AP classes and therefore walked to class together. They'd been doing that all year, so why did it bother me now?

We were officially in a relationship; we had been since that Monday. Had we not made it obvious enough? Maybe holding hands in the hall and hugs goodbye weren't enough for people to take the hint, or maybe I needed to kiss her somewhere where everyone could see. But that wouldn't work; I hadn't even gotten the balls to kiss her three days after we were official. I'd do it soon, that was for sure, but I wouldn't do it in a hallway that smelled like pot and contained a bunch of sweaty teenagers. Our first kiss would be special, it had to be.

But that didn't make this whole "Merry" thing any better.

I watched as they exited their English class. I had left my government class early to meet up with her and walk her to class, if only to give Merry the hint to keep his distance. His eyes lingered in all of the wrong places for far too long.

"Hey Wyn," I greeted as I approached her, being sure to drape my arm over her shoulders and pull her close to my side.

"Hey, how was class?" she asked, glancing up at me with a small smile and reaching around to rest her arm around my waist.

I shrugged, "I think we learned something, maybe not. That Elrond guy isn't exactly a great teacher; he usually just sits in the corner and combs his eyes brows."

Eowyn snorted, "Seriously?"

"Yeah," I said, glancing at Merry, who had backed away a fair distance, good.

"Where ya' headed?" I asked as we turned the corner, maneuvering around some of the other students.

"Calculus," she said in an exasperated tone. "But I think I'm all caught up."

"Great," I said as we approached her class. Before letting her enter however, I leaned down to plant a kiss on the side of her face. "I'll see you after practice?" I asked.

"See you then!" she responded with a nod and a grin, before heading in. I was sure to make eye contact with Merry who followed behind. I shot him the best menacing stare I could manage before heading off to my own class.

Later that day, when I was getting dressed in the locker rooms, Boromir came up beside me, a wicked grin on his face.

"So I saw you with Eowyn," he said, pulling his jersey on. "Has it finally happened?"

"If you mean "it" as the apocalypse, no. But I did get a girlfriend."

"Good Lord yes!" Boromir exclaimed, giving me a brotherly slap on the shoulder. "It's about damn time you two got together."

"Who?" Legolas asked, peering in on our conversation.

"Faramir's finally got a girlfriend, and it's Eowyn!" My brother announced- much to my embarrassment.

"Damn son," Legolas said, grinning. "She's fine."

"Yeah," I said, feeling my heats cheeks heat up, but this time from something other than embarrassment. Did every male in the school find my girlfriend attractive?

Probably.

We went out onto the field, and by now I had gotten back into the groove of things. I was able to keep up with the others, as long as I took a minute every once in a while to breath. Dad seemed pleased with this, or at least he didn't complain, which made me feel pretty good.

Why did I feel the need to impress him anyways? If he suddenly thought I was good at something, or even complimented me, what good would it do me? Perhaps it would just stroke my ego, or make me feel a little less like the red-headed-step-child of the family.

"Listen up boys!" he called after practice had finished around five. Faces red and hair stuck to our foreheads in sweat, we took our water bottles went over to where my dad stood in the shade of the picnic canopy. He held his clipboard in one hand and IPhone in the other. When everyone had showed up, he spoke:

"Tomorrow night's going to be our game against Mordor. It's not our first of the season, but it will be our last game against those idiots. We need to be here after school and ready to get in an hour of practice. Eat a good breakfast, stay hydrated, and I'm sure you'll do fine." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement, and then dispersed to run to the locker rooms and change. Just as I turned however, he called my name.

"Faramir,"

Groaning quietly, I turned back around. "Yeah Dad?

His eyes were cold and empty, like a gray slab of granite. "Come here."

And so I approached, not altogether willingly. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"I'm going to have Lindir take your spot as the offensive lineman tomorrow night."

"Alright…" I said, a little confused. "What position will I be instead?"

My dad glanced down at the phone he was scrolling through, obviously avoiding eye contact. "I think I'll just keep you on the bench until somebody needs to switch out."

"What?" I asked incredulously, "Why?"

"Look Faramir," he said, "The last few games before you had your concussion weren't that great. And you just got back into football this week. This'll be our most important game of the season; I don't want to mess it up."

"You mean you don't want _me_ to mess it up." I said, trying to keep my voice level. "Dad, it's my last game of my senior year. You _have_ to let me play!"

"I don't_ have_ to let you do anything." He growled- his eyes narrow. I wanted to hit him, I really did.

"Fine," I said, turning around and beginning to stalk off to the locker rooms. "I guess I won't even show up."

"It's no difference to me," he called from behind me, making me clench my fists in anger.

Why was it that I hated the man, yet wanted him to love me?

I didn't really pay attention to the conversation in the locker room; I just threw on some clothes and packed up as quickly as possible. A few of the guys asked me what was up, but I only gave them a one word answer. I didn't feel like throwing a fit in front of them all.

"Hey?" Eowyn asked timidly as she came to walk beside me. She could probably tell I was pissed. She could always tell when something was up, it was like a sixth sense.

"Hey." I said shortly, heading over to the car.

"Who put a stick up your ass?" she questioned, walking quickly to catch up to me. Normally, someone saying that would only make me angrier, but this was Eowyn. She could hit me with a shovel and I'd probably take her out to ice-cream on the same day.

I glanced around the parking lot, and seeing that there were still a few guys hanging out by their cars, I didn't say anything lest they overhear it.

"Dad's not letting me play tomorrow." I growled when we'd gotten into the car and I revved up the engine. "He's afraid I'll make us lose."

Her mouth dropped. "You can't be serious?"

"Yeah, I'm a little unhappy." I said, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road. "I've worked my ass of for this, it's my senior year. You'd think he'd at least humor me!"

She shook her head. "He's not letting you play _at all?_"

I bit my tongue. "Well, he said he'd let me sit on the bench until someone needed to switch out, but I don't plan to show up."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "You still have a shot at playing!"

I shook my head, "I'm not going to let him boss me around anymore."

"Come on Faramir!" she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't let your dad ruin this. Just make the best of it."

I glanced at her, and then back at the road. Maybe she was right. She was usually right. "I'll try, I guess." I said, "But if I'm not put in by third quarter I'm going to leave."

"Thanks, Faramir." She said, "I'm going to miss seeing you play."

I felt my face heat up as I smiled a bit. I was still trying to get used to the whole "relationship" thing. The fact that I could flirt freely hadn't quite registered yet, and whenever she said something like that I was usually taken by surprise until I remembered that we were a couple.

"So you did a great job of scaring Merry away today. He didn't talk to me at all in class."

I almost jumped out my seat. Had she really noticed that? I thought I'd been subtle. Obviously not.

"I um…" I started lamely, scratching the back of my head.

"You know I'm not interested in him- right? We're just friends." She assured.

"He sure doesn't look at you like that." I mumbled, pulling onto her street. "He eyes you up like a piece of meat."

"Faramir."

I looked over at her. She didn't look angry, or even annoyed, her mouth was quirked up in an amused smile, her eye crinkled at the edges. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Eowyn had never been truly angry with me before, and I never wanted her to be.

"I can take care of myself." She said, her hand sneaking over to hold mine. "I don't like Merry and I won't cheat on you. I would hope that you'd trust me."

"I do!" I said, pulling into her driveway.

"Obviously not, if you feel the need to scare away every male I talk to."

I ran a hand through my hair, feeling a little ashamed. "I'm sorry, Wyn." I said, hoping she understood that I mean it. "I really do trust you."

She shook her head, "It's all good. I'm not upset; I just wanted you to understand that."

"I do," I said quietly. "Sorry."

I was taken by surprise when I felt her hand grasp my shirt and she pulled me over to her, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Love you, dweeb."

Looking back, I could've said something super macho and suave and totally woo her, except all that came out of my mouth was the words, "Love you too."

I watched her go, and waved back as she looked back at me before heading inside. This entire thing was almost too good to be true.

I bit my lip. I'd need to be nicer to Merry, and I couldn't be possessive. That wouldn't be that hard right? But then I remembered the way he was staring at her, and I felt anger bubble at my insides almost at once. I groaned aloud as I pulled the car from the driveway.

This would be a lot harder than I thought.

/

**Hehe jealous Faramir is cute.**

**Hey! So I had a bit of free time today and decided to type up a chapter. I feel like I need to get as many out as possible before driver's ED, haha. I'm really going to miss writing every other day.**

**Anybody catch the "Merry" thing? Hehe I love LOTR connections…. Just an fyi, I know Merry isn't exactly the guy who would look at a girl like she's "a piece of meat," Merry's like a puppy. But this is also from a jealous-boyfriend-Faramir, who has no idea how to handle the fact that Eowyn's still going to be an interest for others even when they're in a relationship. I tried not to make Merry too ooc, but I'll admit I failed, haha.**

**Thanks for all of the comments and reviews! I caught wind that Faramir was almost "too good to be true." I had tried to keep him believably flawed from the beginning, but I guess I wasn't doing too great of a job, haha. I hope that I did a bit better this chapter, please give me critique if you have any!**

**I hope you enjoyed this, I look forward to posting again.**

**-Infinityscripts**


	17. Chapter 17

Eomer's girlfriend was lovely, putting it gently.

Of course, she had absolutely nothing on Eowyn, who was kind of the most perfect person in the world- or the closest thing to perfect that anyone could get. But Lothiriel was pretty great, with her long dark hair, clear skin and big brown eyes, I was fairly sure that Boromir would go after her without a second thought.

She spoke quietly in the kitchen with Eomer, who was currently putting away dishes. I was sitting on the couch, waiting for Eowyn to get ready for school, (she had woken up late, looking quite entertaining with an impressive array of bedhead).

Lothiriel had her hair up, wearing one of Eomer's t-shirts and some sweats. I'd heard of Eomer's girlfriend a few times from Eowyn, although he never really mentioned her. They'd been together for a year now, and I had to agree with what Eowyn had said; they were extremely cute together.

She sat up on the counter, laughing about something as Eomer grinned to himself, as if they had just shared a joke. I hoped that they'd stay together for a long time. I was hoping that they'd be one of those model couples who raise a few messy kids and have an imperfectly perfect family, and in the end they would be that elderly couple that hold hands as they walk down the street.

By the way that they looked at each other, it really wasn't hard to believe.

Eowyn emerged from the bathroom not longer, fresh faced and bed head tamed. She gave me an easy-going smile, and waving goodbye to Eomer and Lothiriel, we headed out to the car.

"You nervous for tonight?" she questioned when we had pulled out onto the road. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess, although he doesn't give me reason to believe that I'll even be playing. Maybe I could just go sit in the stands with you?" I asked, half-sarcastically. I wouldn't have minded doing so, honestly, accept for the fact that this was our last game.

"Look at it this way, if you don't get called in, there's always basketball season to kick Mordor's ass. At least your Dad won't be coaching that."

I laughed. I'd played basketball half-heartedly throughout high school. It was a fun game, but it wasn't near as satisfying as football, where I could tackle people to the ground without a second thought.

"Whether or not you get put in, we should go out for ice-cream tonight." She suggested, "I'll pay."

"Wyn, you are seriously the best. Girlfriend. Ever." I said, trying to not sound weird, and probably failing miserably in the process. Oh well- it was the truth.

"I try," she said, changing the radio station. "So was I right about Eomer and Lothiriel being cute?"

"Damn straight," I said, pulling up to our school. "They could make puppies look ugly."

Eowyn laughed loudly, making me smile.

I walked her to class that morning, although I didn't interfere when I saw her walking with Merry in the hall later that day, despite how much I wanted to. She spotted me lookin, and gave me a reassuring smile and wink. It was a little difficult- yeah, but I was good at adapting to change. Things were different now, obviously, and I had to accept that.

So I let them walk past, returning Eowyn's smile.

Later that day, Boromir found me out on the field when we were doing out stretches in preparation. He wasn't smiling however, like he usually did. He was tense, his eyebrows knitted together and hands clenching into fists as he switched his weight from foot to foot.

"You nervous?" I asked, and he nodded, not meeting my eyes.

"It's our last game, little bro, the last game of my senior year, against _Mordor_ of all schools. If I don't win this, I might just have to move across the country to avoid the shame.

"You'll do great," I assured, "You've always done great. Uruk-hai's probably pissing his pants at the thought of going up against you."

Boromir gave me a tight smile and put on his helmet. "Let's kick some ass tonight, Faramir."

It was seven o'clock before I knew it. We'd run through our game plan about fifteen times. Lightly conditioned for at least an hour, and drank a few Gatorades in the process. Everyone was on their toes in anticipation, and the entire time I just tried to keep my shoulders from slouching. I was almost wishing that I was as nervous as them. Instead, I sat on the bench, watching through narrow eyes as my Dad gave orders and shouted at the team during the kick off, all the while biting off the urge to feel sorry for myself. A few other guys sat on the bench as well, although they were the fairly good players that Dad was going to incorporate when someone needed a rest. I'd be lucky if he did that.

Time passed, and I soon began to feel my heart sink. Half time rolled around, and I glanced over at the gate, wondering if I should leave. But then I realized that the entirety of people in the stands would see me giving up, and probably wouldn't let me live it down. So clenching my teeth, I sat through quarter three, feeling a little put out as the other benchwarmers were sent in. By the time the fourth quarter sign was blinking on the scoreboard, I was ready to head home and pout.

"Pst-"

I turned around, and saw Eowyn crouching behind the chain linked fence that separated the stands from the football field. I felt my heart flutter. I probably wouldn't even play this game, but she showed up anyways.

"Hey," I said, turning to talk to her when my Dad was preoccupied. I looked her up and down; she was wearing my school sweatshirt. Where had she even gotten that? Did I mind? Nope. Would I ask for it back? Nope.

"Does it look like your Dad's going to change his mind?" she asked, glancing between me and the game.

I shrugged, "I hope so, but I'm not sure. It's already the fourth quarter- I've been here a lot longer than I promised."

"Just remember," she said, grinning, "You'll be getting ice cream either way."

I smiled, wishing I could kiss her or something, if only that damned fence wasn't there. "Bowling afterwards?"

"Of course," she said, a little smile going across her lips, one that didn't help the whole: I-want-to-kiss-you-but-I-can't dilemma.

"Faramir!"

My head snapped back towards my Dad, who was giving me an interesting look, one laced with both urgency and wariness. I glanced at the field; Lindir was walking over to the benches, a slight limp in his leg.

"You're up."

Taking a breath, I stood, and stretched for a second. I watched as Eowyn stood from where she'd been kneeling on the ground, and said quite loudly, "Kick some ass- Faramir!"

I grinned and put on my helmet, heading out to the field with renewed vigor.

That play was a tough one, the Mordor kids were slick, just barely missing each tackle and taking our guys down with the ferocity of a rabid bear. It was tough, guarding Boromir's ass as he tried so desperately to get the ball to the end zone.

I heard my dad shouting something at us, but I couldn't make much out of it. I met eyes briefly with Uruk-hai, who was grinning maliciously, eyes set on my brother.

Well shit.

Boromir had the ball, and immediately started in a dead sprint towards the other side of the field, and I came up on his right, where Uruk-hai was gaining. Doing my best to block without getting the crap beat out of me, I guarded my brother.

Uruk-hai was right on my heels, and I was beginning to realize that if I didn't take him out, Boromir would be skewered in the next ten yards. I managed to turn to my right, and just as Uruk-hai approached, I tackled him to the ground, soon feeling Gimli jump on from the left in assistance. Was this legal? I couldn't remember. The ref hadn't called it yet, so I got back up to my feet, and trusting Gimli to keep Uruk-hai down; I went to catch up to my brother.

As time passed, it was almost as if my lungs wouldn't fill up with air. It was like I might as well have been holding my breath. I began to get lightheaded, my muscles began to strain, but I ignored it. _Just this last sprint, _I told myself,_ Just one more sprint._

It was almost as if I was dreaming. My legs felt as if they were moving mechanically as I pushed on. I could see the end zone. Boromir ran ahead, although this time most of his attackers had been taken out.

We had it.

The crowd exploded as he passed the line, scoring a touchdown. I glanced at the scoreboard, feeling euphoria rush through me as I watched the red numbers flash and change, a sound blaring over the speakers as the clock hit zero. Time was up, and we had won, forty to twenty two.

The team all rushed onto the field, grinning and clapping each other on the back. Even my dad was smiling, which was strange. I watched as they hoisted Boromir on their shoulders, and began to walk him across the field. It was like some ridiculously cliché sports movie, but I joined in as we went over to the stands, funneling through to greet the crowd that was rushing over to greet the team (mostly my brother). It was a great feeling, as if I had just saved the world. I could only imagine how Boromir felt, having basically everyone within twenty yards congratulating him and praising his skills.

I felt a hand tug on my sleeve as we tried to make our way through the crowd and turned to see Eowyn, flushed face with a grin from ear to ear.

I wasn't sure if I had leaned in, or if it had been her; probably a mixture of both. The only thing I knew was that I had been looking at her one second, and then kissing her the next.

I had kissed girls before, when I was little and a few times in my middle school years. I knew how it went, and back then found it to be pretty gross. But this was utterly and completely different, erasing any memory I'd ever had of a kiss before, because none of them could match this.

People passed by us, bumping our sides as they tried to get to the team, not really paying attention to the two teens that stood in the middle of the stands with their lips pressed together. Why would they? I was just the lineman who sat on a bench for three fourths of the game. I really didn't mind.

I probably smelled like a cow's ass, and probably looked like I'd been hit by a train, yet she didn't hold anything back. Eowyn was utterly perfect- her lips not chapped but also not smothered in gloss, her hands running through my hair and smelling like her usual Pina colada and scent-after-it-rains perfume.

She tasted like skittles. It was lovely.

If I had ever had any hope at all, of living a life without Eowyn or being able to move on from her if things didn't work out, those hopes were gone, utterly disintegrated by the pyromaniac-with-a-blow-torch that was this kiss. I couldn't bring myself to think of anything besides her- my past with her, my future with her, the life we had shared, and the life we could share. It was like I was dying in a way, suddenly remembering everything I'd ever known about Eowyn. I wouldn't mind dying, if it was like this.

She pulled back first, searching my eyes nervously, as if silently asking if what we had done was okay. I almost laughed, how in the world could she think otherwise?

"Now," I said, putting my arm around her as we headed away from the crowd. "What was this you said about ice cream?"

/

**First of all, before anyone flips out, I'm quite aware the Lothiriel is the cousin of Boromir and Faramir. Please don't be upset over this, it was a tough decision to make. The only reason I didn't use her in that context was because:**

**A) It would be too much information to process in such a short amount of time. Like, hey I have a cousin who I haven't mentioned at all in the first sixteen chapters who so happens to be dating my girlfriend's brother and they've been together for years and I just didn't mention it because yeah.**

**B) I seriously do not have the time to plot their backstory (although I wish I could), nor does it add anything to the main plot. **

**C) However, you will be seeing some fluffy moments from them. Perhaps a marriage proposal before the story's end. I ship it! ;]**

**Dear annafan, thank you so much for the advice! I'm constantly freaking out over stuff like that, wondering if I'm doing anything right. You're critique helps me make better decisions in writing. I'm trying to lighten up on the whole jealousy thing. I just added it in thinking that it was pretty relatable. In every relationship, ever, you get jealous, at least a little bit, even if you don't admit it. (I can testify to this) I just wanted to show that not everything would be rainbows and butterflies- people screw up and do dumb things, and in Faramir's case, he learned from it.**

**Holy frikity frak diddly dak wiggly snak paddy wak shakity swak. ThurinRanger, I really freaking wish I'd read your comment before writing out this whole chapter. It's like seriously, THE BEST IDEA EVER! I could base an entire fic off of that! Gawsh, you're a genius, has anyone ever told you that? Because you are. I think my mind kinda blew up a bit. Just imagine Eowyn on the field and this guys like, "Come at me bro," and she takes off her helmet- "I AM NO BRO!" **

**Guys, I need sleep.**

**Goldie Gamgee, your comments make me happy. Like, seriously, sometimes I feel like not writing or just giving up on this fic (Because I'm running out of plot bunnies, shockingly) But then I'm like, WAIT A MINUTE. GOLDIE GAMGEE. And then I end up writing- haha.**

**Sian22, great analysis on Faramir's insecurity. You were spot on in all assumptions. Boys tend to think from minute to minute, instead of looking ahead. Also, Faramir being our favorite humble hottie, doesn't trust himself to be good enough for Eowyn. Seriously, you kind of just spelled out everything I was trying to get at in the last chapter. Your character analysis is utterly fantastic.**

**LotR-HP-PJ, glad you liked it, I live to entertain. ;] I only hope I can keep meeting your expectations.**

**Guest, A jealous Eowyn is something I do plan to write in at some point, but I just haven't gotten around to it. I feel like if I wrote a jealous Eowyn scene so soon to the jealous Faramir chapter, and it would make her kind of look like a hypocrite. I'm going to do my best to incorporate it though, because it's seriously a great and realistic idea. Also, due to lack of female characters in Tolkien's works, and lack of relativity to main plot line, I don't know if I'll be writing in any of Eowyn's female friends. I'll for sure try, because of how much of a logical inconsistency it is, but I cannot promise anything :P . For now I'm just gonna say that Lothiriel is Eowyn's female friend, and I'll try my best to put in somebody later, hehe. Thanks for the input, I really appreciate knowing what you guys think about this story, and what you want to change or add in, it really makes my job easier!**

**So many awesome reviews… how in the frikity frak did I get to ninety? Like- REALLY HOW? I thought that this story would be a fun little side project that would get like, twenty at most. I might just get to a hundred soon, which will probably make me faint of happiness. You guys are surely epic! Thank you so much!**

**I'm praying that I might add in the next chapter by Sunday, but I'm so crazy stressed with homework and boys and junk, I can't promise anything. I'll try my best, because my readers are the freaking bomb. **

**Good first kiss? Bad first kiss? I know it was slightly cliché (although not as cliché as if Faramir had been the one being carried around and cheered for) I just felt like it was perfect for them. Sudden and sweet and simple. I hope you guys thought it was okay!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	18. Chapter 18

The fact that I had woken up in a hospital room scared me.

I groggily sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes as I pushed off the familiar white sheets from my shoulders. What happened? I remembered pulling out of the student parking lot with Eowyn- we were singing a Pentatonix song extremely out of tune. We drove onto the boulevard, heading to our favorite ice cream place. There was car horn- and then what?

"Do you think you could even go a month without ending up in the hospital?" I heard a familiar voice ring out. I glanced about the room full of wires and beeping devices. My eyes soon fell on Boromir sitting in a green hospital chair, playing some sort of racing game on his phone.

"Boromir? What the hell happened?"

He looked over at me, "Dad got a call from the cops about an hour after the game. You guys were hit by a drunk driver. Thank God it was a small car- dirty little Prius." He took a swig of his latte. "No concussion or anything- you're surprisingly alright, just a broken rib, some bruises here and there, but other than that you're not bad."

My jaw dropped, and I threw off my blanket, maneuvering myself to get out of the bed. "Shit Boromir- _Shit!"_

He turned to me, eyebrow raised, "What?"

"What happened to Eowyn?" I asked, getting to my feet, at which point he promptly stood to block the doorway.

"She's fine," he assured, "She only broke her arm, she's a little beat up, but she's no worse off than you."

"What room is she in?" I asked, trying to shove past him, but his arm remained out to block me. "For God sakes let me through!"

"For God sakes no!" he said, shoving me back. "The doctor wants to check out your rib before you go anywhere. That- and you can't just traverse the halls in a hospital gown."

I glanced down, feeling my cheeks heat up. "Yeah- I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," he said, pushing the call button, and I grudgingly sat back on the edge of the bed, bouncing my leg in anticipation.

The doctor came and gave me some pain medication, as well as examined my side, which was sore to the touch and made breathing a little more difficult than normal (and I had Asthma) but since football season was over I wasn't too concerned. What I was concerned about however, was Eowyn. Boromir had said that she was fine, scraping by with a broken arm- but was it a simple fracture or a compound fracture? Could she get out of here today with a cast or would she have to get her bones moved back into place? By the time the doctor was done, I was more than eager to dress in the spare set of clothes my brother had brought me and head out to find her.

"She's in room E26, the next floor up." He said to me, handing me my phone, which had a new crack along the edge of the screen, but seemed to function well. "I'm gonna go get some grub. We leave in an hour."

I nodded and headed out into the hall and over to a nearby elevator. I didn't bother to ask if my Dad had even visited, because I knew he hadn't. I wouldn't really be surprised if he kicked me out after I graduated and never talked to me again. I wouldn't mind that much- actually.

I knocked on the door to E26, and couldn't help the relief that washed over me when I heard her voice welcome me in.

"God, you look awful." She said to me when I had entered, and I grinned. Eomer was spread out on the window bench clicking through the channels at the little television at the end of the room. He gave me a short wave before going back to his business.

Eowyn was dressed and ready to go home, just struggling to get her jacket on over her newly placed blue cast. It extended from the base of her hand to the elbow on her left arm, and already had a big smiley face drawn on it. (I could only assume it was her brother who had done so.) She had stitches running by the corner of her eye, and a deep greenish bruise going the length of her jaw, and her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. I felt myself sigh.

"You alright?" I asked, approaching her. She nodded, giving me a little smile.

"It really isn't broken that badly," she glanced at her arm as she tried to shove it into the tight sleeve of her jacket, "I'm more worried about how I'm going to put on clothes for the next six weeks. It's like having a tumor."

I glanced from the pink coat to her, "Where's my jacket? The one you wore last night?"

"Over there," Eowyn nodded her head to the little table at my side, on it sat the blue and white jacket with our school name printed in bold on the back. "I wasn't sure if you wanted it back or not."

"I don't," I said, picking it up and throwing it to her. She smiled a bit, before giving up on her own jacket and pulling my sweatshirt over her head. It was quite a few sizes too big for her, and fit over the cast pretty easily.

"Boromir said we were hit by somebody," I said, coming to sit on the bed, over at the edge of where her legs sat crossed.

Eowyn nodded, "Some idiot got as drunk as hell- totally took us out. We were over on the side of the road; the door on my side got banged in pretty badly. You were out like a light- I had to grab your phone to call the cops, mine had ended up in the back seat."

I stared at the white sheets. "And what about the guy who hit us?"

"He drove off. The cops say they're going to try to figure out who did it, but I doubt they will."

I nodded, at least nobody died or anything. That would kind of ruin one of the best weeks of my life. Of course, a car accident put a damper on things- but Eowyn was fairly alright, and I was fairly alright. The only thing that wasn't alright was my car- but I'd probably get over that.

"I've been cleared to go home." She said, stretching until her back popped- something that grossed me out a bit. "You know, I still haven't bought you ice cream."

I smiled, "It's not like we can go get any now, unless Eomer feels like driving us around."

"Oh hell no." her brother said, causing us both to laugh.

"I have a big tub of it at my place though- if you're interested," I suggested, and she shot me a wide grin. "Sounds fabulous. Eomer?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Be home by midnight."

"You're the best!" Eowyn said to her brother, before grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. We made our way out of the hospital room and down the hall. I dialed Boromir's number as we entered the elevator, not able to hold back my smile when she reached over and laced our fingers together. I would only be able to hold her rightt hand for a while, but that'd be alright.

"Yo."

"Hey," I said as the elevator began to drop. "Can Eowyn come over?"

Boromir laughed from the other line. "Sure, I'm pulling up to east side of the parking lot right now."

"See you in a bit," I said before hanging up and putting my phone back in my pocket. I turned to her, grimacing a bit at the swollen bruise just peeking out from under her chin.

"You sure you're alright?"

Eowyn looked up at me, smiling. "Yeah, I'm pretty high on pain medication, so I should be fine. What about you?"

I shrugged, "Same here, I'm just glad that nobody got hurt."

She squeezed my hand a bit. "Me too."

By the time we had made it to Boromir's car, I was shivering. Winters were fairly cold here, and October was close to over. It would start snowing any day now. I didn't ask for my coat back though, because it looked damn good on her.

"You two are so sickeningly cute." Boromir said when we got in, and I said a small prayer of thanks that my brother had at least bothered to clean all of the trash out of his car before picking us up. Eowyn knew that guys were messy, but that didn't mean we needed to prove her right.

The ride home was alright, we mostly made jokes about other people's driving skills and sang whatever song was on the radio out of key. Eowyn and I were a high on medication, but what Boromir was high on, I didn't know.

"Where's Dad?" I asked when we pulled into our driveway only to see that his car was nowhere in sight. Boromir pulled the key from the ignition and hopped out- we followed.

"He went to run some errands, probably to fix your car. Let's pray he doesn't get home for a while."

"Yeah," I nodded, heading inside and going straight for the kitchen. We had two tubs of ice cream in the freezer, one was mint chocolate chip and the other was vanilla. I thought for a minute, and then shrugged and took both, as well as a couple of spoons. Eowyn had an amused smirk on her face as she stood by the stairs.

"You know what game we haven't played in a while?" she asked as we headed upstairs.

"Call of Duty?"

"Well yes," she said, taking one of the ice cream tubs from me. "But I was thinking more along the lines of Lego Star Wars"

I rolled my eyes, smiling like the idiot I was. Most people would be pouting at home after they got into a car accident, but I couldn't bring myself to do anything of the sort. The rest of the day was spent playing cheesy video games and eating ice cream, all of the while high on pain meds. It was marvelous.

That is- until my Dad got home.

/

**Hey yall! **

**Sorry for the minor cliffhanger, I promise it won't be that bad… actually I can't promise anything, hehe.**

**I'm happy to hear that you enjoyed their first kiss! I was so flipping nervous when I wrote it up, I was desperately trying to balance it between special and realistic, without being to cliché or disappointing. I'm just glad you guys thought it was alright!**

**I was originally going to have the last chapter end in a cliff ("we got onto the highway and then everything went black"-sort of thing) but I decided to not be a jerk. Hehe. I'll try to post again this week, I hope you liked this!**

**Also, my river of plot ideas is running dry… I'm starting to get scared that if I don't discover some plot bunnies soon I might just have to end this, or let it sit in the dusty corner of forgotten stories... which I don't want to. Tell me if you have any ideas alright? A jealous Eowyn is on the way, as well as another idea that I've had since the beginning, but it's so meant that I don't think I want to install it. Let me know! :]**

**-Infinityscripts**


	19. Chapter 19

"Guys."

We both turned from where we sat playing Lego Star Wars on the bed; okay maybe we sat a little close. But that wasn't bad right? Boromir was in the doorway, looking half confused and half anxious.

"What is it?" I asked, pausing the game and sitting up. He glanced from me to Eowyn for a brief second, and then said.

"Dad's home."

"Shit," I said under my breath.

I'd brought Eowyn over a few times when Dad was home, but each of those times we'd sat downstairs and watched TV, or it had been a brief run to get my wallet or some food. Now was different, she was in my room, in my bed. We were playing video games, nothing that could be considered inappropriate, but it could certainly look that way.

"He just pulled up in the driveway." Boromir said as I got up from the bed, Eowyn following. "He'll be in the house any minute."

I ran a hand through my hair that so desperately needed cut. "Can you distract him?"

Boromir glanced at the ground, and then tossed me his keys from his front pocket. "Yeah, I can try."

With this, he turned and made his way downstairs. I turned to Eowyn. "Let's wait a minute, and then head outside and I'll drive you home. Game?"

"Game." She answered, and I took her hand. (It was the one in a cast, but I didn't have time to care). I inched towards the door and peeked my head out, listening intently.

The front door opened, followed by footsteps before it closed again. "Dad, I have a question."

"Hmm?"

I heard my brother falter, and held my breath.

"It's-um… about the back yard."

I rubbed a hand over my face. Don't get me wrong, I loved Boromir, he was awesome, but sometimes, very rarely, he could surpass me in idiocy. This was one of those times.

"Alright, let me just go check on Faramir." I heard my Dad say as started up the stairs, and I stepped back out of the door way, moving behind the wall.

"No, no." Boromir said quickly, and the footsteps ceased. "He's sleeping right now. I just really needed you to give me some pointers on my pass."

Eowyn squeezed my hand, "It'll be alright," she whispered, probably because she could see me shaking. I could only imagine the hell he'd give me to find her here, without permission, in my bedroom.

"Sure thing." I heard my Dad say, and their voices trailed off as they made their way over to the back door. I heard the glass slide open, and then shut. I waited another few seconds before grabbing my keys and heading downstairs, taking Eowyn with me.

"You don't have to give me a ride home!" she hissed when we'd gotten over to the car. "If you let me borrow your phone, I could call Eomer and he'd come pick me up. You Dad will notice if Boromir's car is missing!"

I shook my head, pulling open the door and getting in, motioning for her to do the same. After a hesitant moment, she did.

"How pissed is your Dad going to be?" she asked as I pulled out of the driveway, but before I could answer, I saw the front door open, and my Dad emerged, looking thoroughly pissed, Boromir behind him trying to pull him back in. His hard eyes landed on mine, and I put on the breaks, my heart beating at a million miles per second.

"Why is it always me?" I groaned as he approached, each footstep seeming to sear the concrete of the driveway. I took the key from the ignition. I could've just driven away and took Eowyn home, but this way was a lot less painless, at least, I hoped it would be.

"Stay here," I said quietly to her, before opening the door and stepping out. God only knew what that bastard would say to Eowyn given the chance, and I didn't plan to let him have that chance.

"So…" he asked, stopping a good five feet away. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't bring my gaze up from his shoes. I didn't want to know what punishment I had in store.

"A girl's at the house, in your bedroom, alone with you." He seethed, and I flinched. "This girl is the same one who was in a car accident with you last night, the same one you went to visit in the middle of the night earlier this month. What exactly am I supposed to take from this?"

"I'm sorry," I said, which was always my first reaction. Better to escape humiliated and alive than not alive at all.

"Oh, I don't care." He said, and I looked up cautiously. His eye almost had a look of amusement in them. It was sinister, and it made me tighten my fist.

"So you have a girlfriend," he said, gesturing to Eowyn, "That's obvious enough."

I nodded. "So?"

"No, I don't have anything to say. I'm just wondering how you got a girlfriend in the first place- exactly?" he questioned, and I clenched my teeth. "I mean, just look at you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

My head snapped to my right, where Eowyn had just gotten out of the car, face red with anger. I hadn't even seen her get out. I saw her move forward as if she were to approach my Dad, luckily, she stopped a safe distance.

"And what will I take from the fact that you're dating my son?" he asked, putting a hand on his hip. "Are you pitying him? Looking for easy sex? Maybe you see that he's got money, so you're hoping he'll buy you things."

"Dad!" I barked, and he looked back at me, sarcastic smirk on his face, one that I so desperately wanted to wipe off. "Leave her out of this, okay?"

"Alright," he said, glancing between us. "Then what's your side of the story Faramir? She seems decent, and she's fairly pretty. How did you score her?"

"Shut…up…" I growled, digging my nails into the car door, not caring if the paint were to chip or scratch. "Just leave us alone. It's none of your business."

"None of my business?" he scoffed, "I'm your father, I deserve to know who my son's sleeping with, and who's pitiful enough to do it with him in the first place."

"I'm not sleeping with her," I defended, slamming the car door shut, no longer able to hold back my anger. "And you don't deserve _anything_ from me."

"I deserve your loyalty." He growled, "And I deserve to know just how low you're stooping to get what you want."

"Is that what you think?" I heard her voice ring out, and I winced. I turned to give her a warning look. _You don't need to do this._ I said silently. She refused to heed my words.

"For your information, sir, Faramir and I haven't had sex." She said, "Hell, we've hardly kissed! And don't you dare treat me like a whore."

He raised an eyebrow. "And feisty too, wow Faramir, you really went all out."

I stepped forward, ready to kill him, and not just in a beat-the-shit-out-of-you way, I really wanted to kill him. My mouth opened to formulate a reply, but Eowyn beat me to it.

"Faramir is ten times the man you think he is, and ten times the man you'll ever be." She said, the tone in her voice making me flinch. I had never, in the ten years that I'd known her, heard her speak like that. It was frightening and hot all at the same time.

Her comment caused the amused look to fall from my Dad's face, and I began to grow worried. He could call the cops, tell them that she'd assaulted him and get that on her record. He certainly wasn't above it, whether or not she laid a finger on him was irrelevant.

"Faramir," he said, voice grim, "If I ever catch you with this girl again, I'll revoke your right to the car, to sports, and to any activities outside of homework until the day you move out."

"Dad-"

"Faramir, I don't give a fuck."

"_Dad_."

Everyone's head turned to see Boromir, standing a ways away, over by the garage door. I had completely forgotten my brother's presence in the fight.

"Faramir loves her," he said, his tone unfamiliarly serious. "And she loves him. They're good kids and they won't act up. What's wrong with this? Why are you so against them being together?"

"I don't have to explain myself." He snapped.

Boromir shook his head, pointing and accusing finger at him. "It's not that you don't have to explain yourself, it's that you _can't_. You just want to make Faramir miserable, you've always done stuff like this, you keep him from hanging out with friends or going to do things, not because he's a bad kid, but because you don't want to see him happy."

My Dad took a breath, balling his fists. "I won't have any more of this. Boromir, take her home. Faramir, go to your room."

"Dad-"we both said at once, but he held up a hand.

"Do. As. I. Say."

I looked at Eowyn desperately. I had never wanted any of this to happen. Not to her or to me or to Boromir. He'd treated her like shit, and I was close to grabbing my brother and my girlfriend, getting in the car, and driving away, never to come back.

But she shook her head, eyes urging me to follow orders, and so I did, quietly forcing one foot after another as I made my way inside, sure to slam the door behind me and stomp upstairs, despite the fact that no one was in the house to hear me do it.

I flung open my bedroom door and proceeded to kick every object in the room, the wall, my bookcase, my bed, I just barely managed to stop myself from beating the crap out of my Xbox.

Dad wanted us to split up, but that wouldn't happen.

I glanced at the worn out string that lay on my dresser, it was the remnants of the friendship bracelet she'd made me all of those days ago. I'd worn it every day since, until it came off in the shower just a few weeks ago. I didn't have the heart to throw it away, I probably never would.

No, we wouldn't split up.

**/**

**So surprisingly, I had time to type something today! Yay! Drivers ed is interesting. I know how to drive a car (I've driven my dad's truck on multiple occasions) But I don't know the rules of the road. Is it weird that I have Faramir driving in practically every chapter but I don't even have a license? Haha.**

**Thanks for the patience and support guys. I'm going through some tough times right now. I mean, everyone has tough times, I'm sure each of you are struggling with something, I have no doubt about it. I just can't find the time or willpower to sit down and write like I once did. I was actually scratching this out on a piece of paper during drivers ed, so it didn't take long to type up. **

**Sian22, I totally get your point with the welfare workers and being a minor and such, I've actually been involved in situations like that, welfare workers showing up out of nowhere (long story short, don't tell people who can't keep secrets that you're psychologically abused, because even if you're half kidding, the word abused sets of red flags, just don't kid around with that. Abuse isn't funny). So yeah, I get it, and I'd say there are two main reasons I didn't involve the technicalities of being released from a hospital and health and welfare, etc. Number one being that it doesn't really connect to the plot (yet, I'm considering using it later) and I figured that no one wants to read a dragged out conversation with a doctor and signing a bunch of papers and blah. Secondly, because I honestly didn't feel like writing it. That's gonna make me sound lazy, haha, but yeah, I was crunched on time and my last chapter was aimed to entertain, I've never been good with technicalities. I'm sorry :p**

**So everybody seems to appreciate the change in title, thanks Goldie Gamgee! It seems as if you've saved me! :D You're legit.**

**Gotta give some credit to tommyginger for supplying me with a lot of plot ideas for upcoming chapters (as well as this chapter). Tommyginger was super helpful in getting me out of that hellhole we call writers block, I owe you!**

**And everyone who's been giving plot advice as well as advice in general, I really, honestly do appreciate it. I'm so thankful to have such loyal readers, you guys help me improve with each review, and I don't think I've ever felt so confident with my writing as I have with this story, so thank you! One hundred reviews- WOOHOO!**

**I have my main plot about 80% figured out. It looks like smooth sailing from here! *knocks on wood***

**Yes, Denethor is a douche. It's so hard for me to write his character realistically sometimes… the modern day equivalent of Denethor would be in a mental hospital, so I've had to tone him down, that and make Boromir and Faramir ultra desensitized to it. (hence why Faramir tends to stand up to Denethor more in this AU then in Canon)**

**Question- shall I have Faramir cut his luscious locks? Don't hate me, but I'm sixteen, so my first exposure to LOTR was through the Peter Jackson movies back when I was a kid. Of course since then I've read the books through a couple times, but I've never been able to get the original actors out of my head as the characters… so right now I see Faramir as David Wenham…. Who in all honesty, is a brilliant actor.**

**But yeah, football season's over, as well as the tradition for the team to grow out their hair during the season. So the major question that's plaguing our minds, causing us lack of sleep, and basically driving us insane, what kind of hair cut shall our lovely Faramir have?**

**Wheelrider, I would totally hear your mixed tape for this fic. ;) I've played the violin and piano for seven years now, and I'm a total music junkie! Thanks for all of the compliments!**

**Thanks for the reviews…. I'm trying really hard to keep the chapters up to check with quality, and since I have a direction of where I'm headed now, I don't think that'll be too difficult.**

**-Infinityscripts**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey."

"Hey?" I started, recognizing Eowyn's voice on the other line. "I thought your phone was busted in the crash."

"It was," she said, her tone was steady, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Whenever I got phone calls this late at night, I was always worried that something was wrong. And I wouldn't exactly be surprised if she was upset, considering what had happened with my Dad hours before.

"I'm on Lothiriel's phone right now, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said quietly, although I wasn't sure why. I mean, I guess I was okay, I'd definitely been worse, but I was also utterly pissed and ready to punch someone in the throat.

"You…" she started, and I pressed the phone closer to my ear. "What?"

"You don't want to break up… do you?"

I almost laughed, "Do you really think that I ever would?"

I heard her sigh from across the line. "What about your Dad?"

"Does he matter?" I asked, pulling my blanket up to my chest and resting my head in my left hand. "We graduate in seven months."

"Yeah, but you're not eighteen until July. It's not like you can move out or anything."

I yawned; I still couldn't believe that she was older than me by a good five months. Well, maybe I could. I always did have a baby face. "I can get a job and share rent with Boromir when he finds a place. Everyone's happy!'

"Yeah, but Faramir…" Eowyn's voice had grown strangely soft, something that made me tense. "What about when we go to university? What then? We'd only see each other twice a year."

I bit my lip. It wasn't like I hadn't thought of that. I just didn't want t. A vet's degree would take about seven years, and she planned to go to school for four years. We'd only be able to visit during Christmas and summer, something that I wasn't exactly looking forward too. What exactly was she hinting at then by bringing it up?

"Eowyn…" I started, "If you want to break up, I mean, we can… but…"

"No," she said quickly, "I don't know where the hell you got that from, but no, I don't want to break up."

"Great," I said, smiling lightly. "I was worried there for a second."

She laughed, "Idiot."

That weekend continued with hidden texts and calls at midnight- that is, whenever she could get ahold of someone else's phone. She was planning to put in her savings to get a new one, something that angered me. The cops still couldn't track that guy that had hit us, and every time they called the house with an excuse I got a little more pissed, that was a good freaking car. It was strange in a way, this whole hand-held communication thing. I had grown so accustomed to spending almost all of my time with her, and now that we weren't allowed to talk… well it just felt wrong, in a way.

By the time Monday rolled around, I was overjoyed to get back to school. I still wouldn't be able to drive until we had gathered the money to get my car fixed; which could be the next week, or months away. It all depended on whether or not Dad got that raise he was depending on. It wasn't that big of a deal to me, the pain in my ribs hurt me too much to really want to do anything, let alone drive.

As Boromir and I headed to the car that Monday morning, I heard my Dad's voice ring out from where he sat sipping coffee in the kitchen.

"Eowyn needs to find her own rides from now on."

Lacking the patience to argue, I simply followed Boromir out the door, controlling the urge to slam it behind me. Of course, we'd still pick her up and take her home. That wasn't even in question, although I was at this time thoroughly pissed. My Dad had been bitchy since the fight that Saturday, and I didn't expect anything to change soon.

"Who does he think he is?" I asked as I got in, and Boromir shrugged, pulling out of the driveway.

"The king of assholes, I'd believe." He said, and I laughed, being sure to bring up the radio station as we pulled onto Eowyn's street. It had only been twenty four hours since I'd last seen her, and yet my hands were sweating in anticipation and excitement. Was this what being in a relationship was like? If so, how in the hell would I handle life during college?

Eowyn's cast had been thoroughly decked out with sharpie drawings, something that I wasn't surprised about. Did her arm hurt still? My rib did. I shook my head; I'd go to the police station after school and see just why the hell they couldn't find this drunk driver guy.

"Good weekend?" she asked, getting into the car.

"Oh yes, a car accident, a trip to the hospital, a family feud, and being on house arrest, it was a picnic. We really should do it again." I said, giving her a wink. She grinned at me.

"Does your Dad still hate my guts?"

"Hell yeah," Boromir said from where he drove beside me. "He's forbidden us to give you rides, but I'm feeling a little rebellious."

We shared a laugh, and I felt my heart lighten a bit. Things weren't all bad. Of course, my Dad was a douche and there'd be a lot of stuff to sort out at the police station, but I could manage that. We could manage through all kinds of shit, we'd done it before.

When we reached to school, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and grabbed my Gatorade bottle, grateful that football season was over and that I could actually go home after school instead of work out for an extra three hours. It would be strange to have extra time but I was looking forward to it nonetheless.

I felt Eowyn reach for my hand as we made our way to the double doors of the cafeteria, and I took it, lacing our fingers together; the warmth was welcoming against the ominous fall chill.

"It's Halloween this Friday," she said next to me, and I glanced down at her. "Is it?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I was thinking about standing in the door and handing out candy to little kids, but I think I want to do something a little less pedophilic this year."

I laughed, "So you'll be dressing up then?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She said with a shrug. "We could just like, get pizza and watch a scary movie."

"Of course."

"Hey Eowyn," We turned at the sound of a voice, only to see Merry standing behind us, awkwardly scratching the back of his head, eyes glancing from our clasped hands to her. I tried not to smirk in satisfaction.

"Do you have the notes for the last chapter- Erm, what happened to your arm?"

"It's a long story," she responded, "Could I give you the notes in class later? I kind of wanted to walk around with Faramir."

"Yeah," he said, shooting me a look that I didn't know how to read. "See you later then."

"Bye!" she said, tugging my forward by the hand and over into the next hall. I couldn't help the wave of- whatever it was- that washed over me. Most people were quite aware of us by now; we never really had hidden it. But it still gave me a rush every time I thought about it. This time last month I never would've dreamed we'd be like this, and now it was a reality.

A fantastic reality.

/

**Business/sleepiness/depression/lotr marathon has caused the delay to this chapter, I apologize! I'm so behind right now… please forgive meeeeeeee…**

**I hoped you liked this chapter, and I'll try to get another one out sometime this week. **

**The new character posters for The Battle of Five Armies are out, is it bad that I'm kind of in love with Thorin Oakenshield? I would marry him so hard**

**-Infinityscripts**


	21. Chapter 21

Luckily, I managed to evade my dad for most of that next week. Of course, I probably should've just confronted him and told him that there would be no way in hell that'd I'd break up with Eowyn, but I was nowhere near in the mood to get into another fight, and perhaps even receive another punishment. And so we continued in quiet, visiting during school hours while I called her home phone later in the day. It was all overly stressful, and frankly, if I were still in football season, I wouldn't have any patience for any of it.

My car was fixed later that week, but despite this, my Dad firmly refused to let me drive, saying that he'd have custody of the car until I had "Learned my lesson" about both Eowyn and driving incompetence. I grudgingly did as he said.

But that didn't mean that Boromir couldn't drive me- which was a loophole I took full advantage of. Being the good brother that he was, he didn't even question it when I told him I was heading over to Eowyn's after school, only grinned at me slyly.

"Should I be picking you up before tomorrow morning or…?"

I punched him lightly, blushing; Eowyn was right in the back seat.

"Of course, douchebag," I mumbled, scratching the back of my head. "Do you think you could cover for me? Tell him I went to hang out with Legolas or something?"

Boromir snorted. "That might make him even more pissed off. At least at Eowyn's you won't be getting high off of shrooms. But yeah, I'll cover for you."

I grinned, "Thanks, bro."

When we finally arrived at her house, I was quick to exit the car before he could make any more moderately crude comments, as he seemed so fond of doing. He sped off, leaving me leaning my backpack on my shoulder and Eowyn giving me a raised eyebrow.

I took her hand. "So," I said, trying to change the subject. "What shall we do tonight?"

"I'm torn between watching a horror moving and going toilet papering," she said, shooting me a grin, and I rolled my eyes.

"Just once, a fancy dinner wouldn't be too bad."

"God Faramir, I'm starting to question which one of us is really female." She said, grabbing her key and unlocking the front door.

"I'd hope that you're a female, or I might just be gay." I responded, and she let out a short bark of laughter as we entered her modest house.

After a few minutes of searching through the set of cruddy VHS tapes, she decided to go with something about cannibalistic mermaids. I couldn't help the little feeling of contentment as we landed on the couch, her shoulder pressing into mine. Slowly, awkwardly, I draped my arm over her shoulder, just light enough to where she could slip out from under me if she wanted to. Glancing up at me, Eowyn tentatively leaned down into my shoulder.

"Do you have any skittles?" she breathed, and I laughed. Yeah, we were a little weird, but I wouldn't change any of it for the world.

The movie was in a word- awful. It seemed to be a mixture of Shark Nado, and The Little Mermaid. I wasn't sure if the next scene would be a musical number or a man getting cut in half. But I didn't say anything, just watched the screen in a sort of daze as I usually did when we watched movies. She smelled nice that day, I wondered briefly if she got a different kind of perfume, or maybe it was my love-sick mind making me think things.

"Goddamnit you idiot put on your life jacket!" she shouted, in the middle of my thought train, making me jump a bit as I came out of my daze.

"You see, this is why I can't take you to move theatres." I said, and she laughed into my shirt.

The door opened and closed behind us, and I peered behind the couch to see Eomer and Lothiriel in the doorway. Her brother's eyes landed on where we sat on the couch, and how my arm was around her shoulders. They then traveled up to meet my own, and he gave me a peculiar look, one that made me nervous and confused all at once. Had I done something? I mean… Eomer knew about us… right? Right?!

"C'mon," he mumbled, putting a hand on Lothiriel's back and guiding her through the living room and over into the kitchen, were he proceeded to sit at the table and start a conversation with her, although every few seconds, his eyes landed on me.

Shit.

I was a little worried when the movie got over and Eowyn got up, stretching.

"It's about dark now, what do you say to toilet papering?"

"Sure," I said, more than happy to get out of the house to escape Eomer's death glare. But my heart fell when she said, "I'm just going to go change, I'll be out in a few minutes." I nodded, watching her stand up and head over to her bedroom. Eomer's eyes came up to smile at his sister, and then he said something to Lothiriel who, laughing, got up and walked over into his bedroom.

When the door had shut and things had gone silent in the house, Eomer stood, pushing his chair out and approaching me. I got to my feet as well, trying to not look as intimidated as I felt.

"So you and Eowyn then…" he started, his voice low. "You're official?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Eomer had always been pretty decent to me, I'd even call us pretty good friends, which was why his new attitude was throwing me off.

"I see," he said, nodding. "And you didn't even ask me first?"

I gulped, "I um… didn't think about it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," he said, waving a hand at me. "I just want to clarify something with you."

"…alright?" I started, fiddling with the fabric of my pants pocket.

"I like you Faramir, you're decent. I trust you to not be an ass. But just to be clear, if you mess with my sister, I'll thoroughly fuck you up, scouts honor."

I bit my tongue. "I wouldn't do that-"

He put a hand up. "I don't think you would, but I've had people prove me wrong far too often for me to trust them. So just be careful okay? I'm not half as nice as I look."

"Promise," I said, nodding. My heart seemed to be going a thousand miles an hour.

Eowyn's bedroom door opened and the scowl fell from his face. She slowed her gait when she entered the room, eyes darting between us. "You guys alright?"

"Fantastic," Eomer said, clapping me on the shoulder. "You two have fun okay?"

"Okay…" she said slowly, meeting my eyes. "You sure you're alright?"

I nodded quickly, feeling my face heat up. "Yeah of course, lets head out." I said, trying to relax a bit. I wouldn't hurt Eowyn if my life depended on it. And if I did, well, I had no doubt that her brother could fulfill his promise of "Thoroughly fucking me up."

I didn't plan to let Eomer down.

/

**Typing this five minutes before I need to go… sorry if theres mistakes, I had no time to edit, I'll try to come back and do so when I get a minute. Please forgive me for not adding in the toilet papering, the next chapter will be focused on that!**

**Hehe, I love over-protective brothers. Eomer's so sweet, especially when he makes Faramir fear for his life. ;]**

**Thinking about writing a Boromir centered fic, although not sure if I'd want to do a love interest or not… not sure about what the plot would even be, haha. I just love Boromir and feel like his character doesn't get nearly as much attention in the fanfiction world as it deserves. And of course, I get a bloody urge to write a huge long fic in the middle of the busiest month of my life, while also trying to write two other fics regularly…gah…**

**Thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome!**

**-Infinityscripts**


	22. Chapter 22

Not much toilet papering was accomplished that night, partly because of the fact that people were still out with their kids going door to door for candy, and partly because we were out of a car, which put a damper on things.

In the end, we simply decided to give up on sneakily vandalizing someone's yard, and instead favored for going on a quiet walk just as things started to die down. Cars went by every now and again, and seeing a couple of kids running from doorstep to doorstep was no foreign thing either. Other than that- however, we were relatively alone in each other's company, something I was grateful for after a hellish week stuck at home with my dad.

"I've missed you," I said absentmindedly, reaching for her hand. She took it.

"Have you been alright this week?" I asked.

"Dunno." She hummed, running a hand through her hair. "I mean, it was lonely. It's not like I have many friends."

"Psh, bullshit." I said, but she shook her head.

"Really, nobody tries to be my friend Faramir. You should know that by now."

"Hm…" I stared up ahead. The headlights from oncoming cars were becoming less frequent. What time was it? I didn't want to go home. "I try to be your friend."

"Yeah, I know." she said, smiling up at me.

As if to ruin the moment (were we having a moment?) my phone went off. I groaned when I saw that Boromir was calling. I gave her a questioning look, and she nodded.

"What is it?" I asked when I had answered, a little annoyed.

"Do you plan to come home at all? I gotta know. Dad's getting suspicious… he knows you aren't exactly friends with Lindir."

I snorted. "You told him I was with Lindir?"

"I'm doing my best." He hissed. "Look, I've gotta come pick you up before he drives there himself only to find you aren't there. I'm heading over okay?"

"Okay," I said slowly. "Bye."

"You have to go?" Eowyn asked from beside me as I put my phone back in my pocket, and I nodded half-heartedly.

"We should run away." I said. "Let's just pack our bags and head to Hobbiton or something. They'll never find us there."

She snorted. "If we move to Hobbiton we'll be flabby sheep herders by the time we're thirty."

I shrugged. "They were voted the happiest people in the country. I'd rather be fat and happy than a depressed twig."

"Hm." She said. Maybe it was the shortness of her response, or the tightness in her tone that made me feel a little uneasy, and when I turned and saw her staring at her feet, my fears were confirmed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that…" I said, "I wasn't making fun of you."

"I know." she said quietly, "I just doesn't feel all too great when people throw that word around like it means the same thing as 'sad' or 'upset', because it doesn't. It really doesn't."

I bit my lip. "I didn't mean it." I said weakly.

"Faramir, it's alright." She responded, "It's just something I'll have to get used to, it's not going to change. None of it will, you know that right? All that's left for me is medication… and you know how that works out."

I knew. I'd seen her on medication back in freshman year. It seemed as if it was all a rash decision. Theodred had died not long before, and Theoden didn't have the time to focus on his depressed niece when he was grieving the loss of his own son. It was almost as if he shoved her in a corner and told her to be quiet, pumping her up with three hundred milligrams of anti-depressants a day. By the end of the first week it was almost as if she was a robot. She didn't cry anymore, she didn't get stressed out, but she also didn't laugh or smile or anything. It was as if she were a blank white piece of paper. It wasn't necessarily painful to watch, but it also wasn't enjoyable. It almost made me feel empty; I could only imagine what it did to her.

They took her off of the meds a few weeks later, something I didn't admit I was grateful for at the time. As emotional as she was, at least then she had happy moments. Maybe I was selfish for wanting that. I probably was.

"I know it won't go away." I said, referencing her depression. "I keep praying it will, but I know it won't."

She glanced up at me. We were heading back in the direction of her house now. No doubt Boromir would be there by the time we got back.

"And yet you still hang around?" she questioned softly.

"Well…" I responded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because!" she said, "You could have tons of other girls Faramir. You could have anyone, really. You could be with anyone you want. You're kind and smart and really quite attractive. So why would you choose some awkward pale girl who slits her wrists on a regular basis?"

I felt myself tense. "Eowyn… you know I don't think of you like that."

She laughed half-heartedly. "Yeah, I know, although I'm not sure why not."

Why didn't I? I mean, we'd been friends for a long time. Could it have just been my loyalty to our friendship that had made me feel as if I was in love? It wouldn't be too farfetched really.

But then I remembered how she looked that one early morning in eighth grade, with her flushed face and long hair blowing everywhere. I remember how I felt when she gotten her first boyfriend, and every boyfriend after that. I remember how I felt when she first came to me, bawling because he uncle had said some things to her that he shouldn't have. I remember staying up late and talking her down over the phone, or just talking to her in general. I remember picking her up from Aragorn's, and I remember kissing her after the football game not too long ago.

No, this was love. That much I knew.

"You don't have to worry about me." I said quietly as we approached her driveway. "Whether you want me to or not, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled up at me. "I love you- you idiot."

"You too." I responded, grinning. I still got butterflies from her way too much to be considered normal. At this point I was fairly sure that I'd still be getting giddy over the thought of her when I was ninety and reading books in my rocking chair.

Maybe it was a good thing- maybe it was a bad thing. Did I consider myself tied down? No- not really. I loved being around her in whatever color mood she was in. Of course it hurt me to see her upset, but I'd rather be with her and know that I was doing something to help than just ignore it and only see the 'happy' side of Eowyn, as so many of her boyfriends had seem to have done before.

Not to mention- she was the epitome of kick ass. But she didn't know that, and maybe that was best, lest she try to take over the world (because I had no doubt in my mind she'd achieve such a thing).

Surprisingly, Boromir wasn't there when we made it back to her house. But he'd surely be there any minute. The television lights from the front window illuminated the grass, and when I peered in I could see Eomer and Lothiriel sitting together on the couch, both comfortably tangled in one another.

I couldn't find myself to be upset with Eomer for getting in my face earlier. After all, he was her older brother, he had every right to be wary after so many guys had been dicks to her. No- I didn't blame him. I knew that I'd do the same- the only difference would be that I didn't picture myself that scary, at least, not as scary as Eomer could be.

"That looks like him," Eowyn's voice rang out, and I looked in the direction her head was turned to see a pair of headlights coming our way.

"Well dammit." I said, and she grinned.

"Whatever shall we do?"

"Kissing would be nice," I said, maybe a little too hopefully. She raised an eyebrow, and then in a swift action that felt painstakingly slow at the same time, she moved up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips against mine, and I pressed back.

Maybe we kissed for a few seconds, maybe for a few minutes, because the next thing I knew Boromir was shining his brights on us.

"See you later then." Eowyn said when she pulled back, squinting at me through the headlights. "Visit me?"

"'Course," I said, wanting nothing more than to pretend Boromir wasn't there and go back to kissing her. I would have done it too, if Boromir didn't wail on the horn.

"You two done?" he asked as I got in the car and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, there wasn't even tongue."

"She still out there," he said gesturing to where Eowyn was walking to her front door. "You could go catch her if you want tongue."

I rolled my eyes. "Drive away, douche."

"Love you too- little bro."

**/**

**Well hey friends!**

**The longest week of my life… wow... I 'm so sorry for not updating, I feel extremely guilty :'(. Please forgive me.**

**I felt like putting in the part about Faramir saying something wrong (accidentally playing around with the word "depression"). I dunno if any of you have depression, but it really isn't freaking fun. And even if people are just kidding around, it's not okay to make fun of it for some people. After I broke up with my ex, he'd always say things like, "I feel like slitting my wrist," or "Cutting solves everything!"…. then he went on to tell rape jokes and sexist jokes and I was just like SIR WOULD YOU LIKE ME TO HIT YOU IN THE FACE WITH A BRICK BECAUSE I CAN DO THAT IF YOU DO NOT HALT THIS DOUCHEBAGGERY**

**But yeah, it pisses me off. In case you can't tell.**

**I've got some plans for the next chapter, whether or not I'll have time to type them up is an entirely different matter, although I will try my best. I'm not ignoring this story or letting it sit in the corner to collect cobwebs! Just… business sucks…gah… I'm sorry!**

**Has anyone heard the song "Samson" by Regina Spektor? Maybe it's not your style of music, but I think the lyrics would fit a fic with Faramir and Eowyn… it gave me plot bunnies for how she kind of views this relationship. Like, she's hurting him, even if he doesn't say it, she knows it, and she doesn't want this to be some big tramatic tragedy, she just wants them to have a simple quiet love. And she feels guilty as well as regretful, but she also wouldn't go back... Ever... That's just my two cents. I feel like that song really fits them for some reason, at least how they interact in this fic!**

**Thanks for reading… I apologize again for the wait… gah…**

**Love the reviews! You guys are legit… thanks for the uplifting comments! I'd like to personally answer each of them… but alas its midnight and I have school tomorrow, hehe. Just know that I love each of you okay? All of my reviewers and readers and errybody. You're legit hehe.**

**-Infinityscripts**


	23. Chapter 23

**My Dear Readers,**

**I regret to inform you that my fic, "A Spectacular Train Wreck," is being put on hold until further notice. **

**Things have been occurring lately in my life that are stressing me out immensely. Family issues being the main one. I'm failing my classes, and frankly, I just don't have time to write. I'm sorry if you were really into this fic, I really do feel bad, but I just can't write right now, at least until I can get back on my feet.**

**Also, I've been receiving private messages from a few readers that explain how this story offends or annoys them. How it's inaccurate to the book and characters, how it's inaccurate to real world situations, and how my portrayal of depression is inaccurate. I'm truly sorry if this fic has offended you or made you angry in any way. I usually try to take criticism with a smile and straight face, but lately I've been receiving a lot, no matter how much I try to change for the better. I understand that criticism makes a good writer, and failure leads to success, but I can't do this right now. I've been putting hours into this story only to receive negative feedback. And while there are positive reviews, I still can't help but get down hearted when I keep doing things wrong. I tried guys- I really did. Thanks for reading, I don't know if or when I'll continue this story. Maybe during a long break or something. Thank you for your support and again I'm sorry if this story has offended you or angered you. **

**Until next time,**

**-Infinityscripts**


End file.
